Hetalia Academy II
by Henrietta R. Hippo
Summary: Sequel to Hetalia Academy - High schools tough, we all know that. But how about an international boarding school? With constant fighting, bickering, tears and teenage emotions running high will these kids ever get their act together? Many pairings
1. And So it Begins Again

**Sequel to Hetalia Academy, presenting Hetalia Academy II! More action, more drama, more couples and more tears...**

**(you would have to read Hetalia Academy to understand the sequel...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Hetalia Academy II<strong>

**Pairings: Germany/Italy, America/England, France/Canada, Japan/Greece, Japan/England, Canada/England, Switzerland/Liechtenstein, Austria/Hungary, Switzerland/Austria, Spain/Romano, Russia/China**

**High schools tough, we all know that. But how about an international boarding school? With Germany and Romano constantly ****fighting, America in depression, Austria doing things he shouldn't be doing and Russia _still_ being...weird, tears and teenage emotions are running high, will these kids ever get their act together? **

**Chapter 1 - And So it Begins Again**

* * *

><p>Canada gazed up at the school building enthusiastically, checking his watch every few seconds as he waited impatiently besides his brother for the double doors to open, wishing they hadn't been so punctual as no one else was there yet. The early morning sun was steadily rising above the horizon, casting a heavenly glow across the field and seeping it's way through the gardens, decorating the brick building with a beautiful shimmering light, usually Canada didn't associate school with heaven and beauty, but it'd been four weeks seen he'd seen his boyfriend and returning to his arms once more seemed like heaven. Next to him his brother sighed heavily, Canada glanced over slightly concerned, he'd been worried about America since they'd set off for the school together early that morning, he wouldn't tell him what's wrong...although he could guess it was something to do with why England wasn't travelling back to school with them, like he'd said he would a couple of days before.<p>

"Mon cher!" Canada spun around, beaming at the source of the voice that was running towards him, arms open. "I've missed you so much!" France grabbed hold of Canada by the waist and lifted him into his arms, cuddling him tightly.

"I missed you too!" Canada wrapped his arms around France's neck, pressing their lips together in a deep kiss.

France smiled against his lips, gently placing him down. "I've missed you so much mon cher, I've been counting ze days until we were reunited." France said softly against Canada's ear, pulling him close.

Canada grinned, blushing slightly, pecking France's lips, "You don't need to count anymore, I'm here and I never want to leave your side again!"

France beamed, pecking Canada softly in return, glancing up at America, slightly confused as he wasn't protesting their open displays of affection, "Bonjour America, 'ow was your 'oliday?" The American wasn't paying attention, he was watching as the double doors to the school were finally opened, allowing the students to file into the building. America followed them, walking straight past France and his brother without a second glance, wheeling his case along behind him. France quirked an eyebrow, "...did I say something wrong?"

"No." Canada watched his brother anxiously, "I don't know what's gotten into him, he's been that way since we got into the car and drove over here, he won't tell me what's up."

"I 'ave never seen him zis way." France commented as the American was simply wandering with the crowd, not pushing his way through obnoxiously.

"Yeah...I think it might have something to do with England."

"Ahh oui, 'ow are zose two doing?"

"I'm not sure, England was gonna come to school with me and America, he was supposed to be staying at America's for a week." Canada looked thoughtfully over at him before resting his head against France's shoulder. "But when I showed up to collect them only America was there, he said England went home, that's all I know."

"Maybe he waz not feeling too good." France mumbled softly into Canada's hair, pulling him closer, looking around as the other countries were was starting to arrive.

"GERMANY!" Italy screamed in ecstatics, racing towards the blonde, leaping onto him, knocking them both over in the process.

Germany grunted as he landed flat on his back, his over-excited boyfriend sprawled on top of him. "H-Hallo Italy."

Italy beamed, sitting up, "I missed you Germany!"

Germany blushed slightly, struggling slightly as he too sat up putting the both of them in an awkward position with their legs wrapped around one another. "Ja...I missed you too." Italy leaned towards him, pressing their lips together softly, Germany smiled slipping an arm around his waist and pulling him closer, letting their mouths get reacquainted after so many weeks apart. They sat together on the grass kissing for a few moments longer until Germany felt something hard hit him on the side of the head, he pulled away from Italy in surprise, "Ow!"

"Get away from my little brother you pervert." Romano snarled standing a few feet away, armed with rocks, aiming another at Germany's head.

Germany glared at him, helping Italy up off the ground, Italy smiled sadly, gently kissing the side of Germany's head where he'd been struck by the rock, Germany smiled then noticed something about Romano, he was standing by a suitcase. "You going somewhere?" he asked hoping to God it wasn't for what he thought it was.

"He's staying here with us at school Germany!" Italy beamed hugging his tightly, "Isn't that amazing?"

"Ja...great." Germany sighed, trying to duck slightly as Romano aimed another rock at his head, "I thought you hated the academy."

"Yeah well I'm sick of being stuck at home on my own." Romano snapped, "But not because I missed you!" he added as Italy looked over apologetically at him.

"Germany. Italy. I'm glad to see you two made amends." Japan smiled, making his way over to them, greeting each with a bow.

"Japan!" Italy wrapped himself tightly around Japan, causing him to stumble, "I missed you too! Did you have a good holiday?"

"Hai it was very enjoyable thank you." Japan gently prized the Italian off him. "Did you?"

"Sì! I'll tell you all about it!" Italy grabbed Japan's arm, starting to babble non-stop about what he did, giving a day by day account, Japan nodded along, slightly freaked out by the bubbly Italian.

Romano took this time to sidle over to Germany, fixing him with his best stern gaze, Germany kept on staring straight ahead, yet was painfully aware of how dangerously close he was. "It won't last you know." Romano suddenly said causing Germany to jump slightly.

"What?"

"You and my brother, it's not going to last."

Germany blinked slowly, looking down at him as his words registered, "What do you mean?"

"You really think he'll stay with you?" Romano scoffed.

"Well why wouldn't he?"

"I'll make sure of it."

Germany stared at him, "What?"

"Listen you potato bastard." Romano poked him in the chest, spewing venom as he spoke, "I'll make sure you and my brother break up even if it takes me the whole semester!"

"Are you threatening me?" Germany growled, turning to face Romano properly, matching his angry stare.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Romano stood his ground, trying to convince himself he was shaking with anger not nerves.

Germany was about to answer when the Italian boy in question attacked him with a hug. "Yay you're getting on with my brother!" Italy beamed, kissing Germany's cheek oblivious to the hate radiating from his brother for his boyfriend.

"Ja...we were having a polite conversation weren't we Romano?" Germany said, his voice dangerously low.

Romano shuddered slightly yet stayed perfectly composed, "Sì, a conversation where no threats were involved at all." Italy blinked, slightly confused yet still remained oblivious.

"I have never seen those countries before." Japan noted, changing the subject, as a car arrived and two new students climbed out, one looking slightly lost, the other looking fearless. All four of them looked over, conversations forgotten as they fixed their eyes on the new comers.

A young, pretty girl was clinging to a pink travel case, gazing up at the tall building in front of her, her green eyes bright with wonder. A taller blonde haired boy stood next to her, he rolled his eyes, taking her suitcase out of her hand and carrying it for her. "What have I told you Liechtenstein? I carry the cases, you're not strong enough."

"I'm sorry Switzerland." she said softly, clinging onto his arm as they approached the school together, she looked around, very aware that everyone was staring at them with wonder.

"It's okay, just remember we're very far away from home so you need to be more careful, you need to make sure you do everything I tell you." Switzerland looked back at everyone staring at them, scanning individual people with his eyes for danger. A tall teenager wearing a long coat and a scarf smiled at him in a way that made him shudder, a long haired boy with a ponytail noticed this and tried to draw the grey haired boy's attention away from them.

Canada was also watching these new students as they went past, whilst France was trying to get him to cuddle with him, he was just about to embrace the Frenchman when he saw a familiar face climb out of a car. "England!" he grabbed France's hand as he raced towards him, France almost falling over having not expected to be dragged away so quickly. "England I was worried! Weren't you supposed to be arriving with me and America?"

England grabbed his case, sighing softly, "Yes I was." he started towards the building, wheeling his case behind him.

Canada looked confused, following him, "So why didn't you?"

England sighed again, "Look I don't really want to talk about it." he said softly before he pushed his way past a group of Chinese girls and hurried into the school before he could be asked anymore questions.

**~0~**

A welcoming assembly by the headmaster Mr Danketsu had just finished and everyone had gone to their dormitories to unpack. Germany was getting slightly frustrated as Romano hadn't left Italy's side once and he wanted to be alone with him for a least a minute. They all stood in the familiar living room and looked around to find Romano's bedroom. "There it is!" Italy pointed to the door with an Italian flag hanging on it, hanging next to a red and yellow striped flag.

"Wait, I'm sharing a room with some random bastard?" Romano complained loudly as Germany started pushing him towards the door.

"Ja, have fun." Germany said quickly, opening the door and shoving Romano along with his suitcase into the bedroom, closing the door before he could complain anymore.

Romano glared at the door that was slammed in his face, slowly turning around to take a look at his room, jumping slightly when he saw he wasn't alone. A tall grinning brunette bounded over to him, "Hola! You must be Romano." he grabbed Romano's hand and shook it vigorously, "Me llamo Spain, let me help you with that bag." he smiled, hauling Romano's case onto the empty bed beside his own.

Romano followed him over, looking slightly suspiciously at the over friendly Spaniard, he zipped open his case and started to unpack. Spain went to help, Romano glared at him, slapping his hand away, "Hands off my clothes you bastard!"

Spain blinked in surprise, grinning slightly, "Wow you're a funny guy." he smiled, folding his clothes for him, ignoring the look of death he was receiving from the Italian. "So...I heard your brother convinced you to enrol here."

"I guess, but don't get me wrong if this school is as bad as I think it is I'll be out of here!" Romano pulled his boxers out of Spain's hands, blushing slightly.

"No you've got it all wrong amigo, it's so wonderful here."

"You've been here a while then?" Romano drawled, not really interested in the conversation, still pulling his clothes away from Spain's grasp.

"Oh sì, many years." Spain smiled, continuing to fold Romano's clothes for him despite the protest.

"...and you know my brother?"

"Sì! Me and your hermano are amigos, he's such a cutie...you two look so alike."

Romano glared at him, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you're cute!" Spain beamed, twirling Romano's hair curl around on his finger, pinging it. The Spaniard laughed cheerily at the blush forming of Romano's face when suddenly a fist came fast towards him, smashing into his face, knocking him down to the floor with a loud crash. Spain rolled over, clutching the side of his face, moaning softly in pain.

Romano shook his head, turning back to his suitcase. "Stupid bastard."

**~0~**

"So, you must always remember stranger danger is bad, don't talk to anyone unless you check with me that they are okay first." Switzerland finished putting away his and Liechtenstein's belongings. "...okay?" Liechtenstein wasn't listening, she was too busy staring off into space, flowers and unicorns dancing about her mind. "Liechtenstein!"

"Hmm?" she looked up, slightly confused, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Switzerland sighed in exasperation, taking a seat next to her on the bed. "I said beware of strangers, the people here may be students but they can be dangerous, and if anyone tries to bully you you tell me straight away."

"Okay Switzerland." she said softly, resting her head against his shoulder, placing her hand on top of his.

The tall blonde softened slightly, squeezing her hand, "I'm sorry I don't mean to boss you around, I just worry about you."

"I'll be okay, I have you to look out for me." she smiled pecking his cheek softly.

Switzerland coughed awkwardly standing back up, "Right, of course...anyway I think it would be best is we established some rules whilst we're at this school."

"Rules?"

"Yes, for example, any homework assignments given will be done in our room at eight PM each night after dinner, you will inform me of any tests that are coming up and I will help you study...and most importantly of all if you do make any friends I want to meet them and make sure they are okay."

"Oh..." Liechtenstein sighed softly, "...okay." she tilted her head to the side, resuming her daydreaming as her boyfriend continued to prattle on about health and safety. 'Sometimes I wonder if Switzerland will ever let me have any fun...'

**~0~**

Italy sighed in content, resting his head against Germany's chest as they lounged together on the sofa in the living room, Japan kneeling on the floor in front of them. "So did you two see each other during the holiday?" he asked.

"Ja, I stayed over for a few days before I went back home." Germany ran his fingers through Italy's hair, cuddling him close, "...his brother hates me."

"That's not true Germany!" Italy sat up slightly, "Romano thinks you're lots of fun! He's always playing games with you."

"Italy..." Germany sighed softly, not wanting to correct him, instead he turned to Japan, "...games that include hitting me over the head with the nearest blunt object whenever I get close to Italy..."

Japan nodded his understanding, "Sibling protectiveness."

"Ja...over-protectiveness." Germany said softly, stroking Italy's hair gently, relishing in finally being able to cuddle him again after so long apart, he'd rather they be alone however he didn't mind if it was just Japan who was there, at least he wasn't trying to attack him with a rock. Just then all three were broken out their peaceful relaxation as one of the bedroom doors burst open and a red faced Brit came storming out.

"Just shut the bloody hell up America I don't want to hear it!" England thundered past the sofa, causing Italy to shake slightly with fear.

"Oh yeah just walk away like you always do!" America yelled after him, appearing in the doorway, also red faced. "You won't even give me a chance to explain!"

"There isn't anything to explain why you're an arse! Now FUCK OFF!" England pulled open the door and slammed it shut behind him as he left, America growled angrily retreating back into his room, also slamming the door shut, leaving an eerie silence in the dormitory.

Germany, Italy and Japan sat completely still, too stunned to move, eventually Italy sat up, looking confused, still shaking slightly from all the commotion. Germany rubbed his back soothingly, also looking befuddled. Japan looked across at the bedroom door which concealed the American, who had started throwing things across his bedroom in anger. "I see the drama has already begun."

* * *

><p><strong>Well here it is like I promised! I hope you enjoy :)<strong>  
><strong>Also thank you to everyone who suggested pairings and such, I'm sorry I couldn't use them all but there was a lot to get in!<strong>  
><strong>I'm off to London for a few days on Tuesday so if I can't get chapter 2 up by tomorrow I'm afraid it's a bit of wait, but I will try my best!<strong>

**Reviews are love :)**


	2. First Impressions

**Title: Hetalia Academy II**

**Pairings: Germany/Italy, America/England, France/Canada, Japan/Greece, Japan/England, Canada/England, Switzerland/Liechtenstein, Austria/Hungary, Switzerland/Austria, Spain/Romano, Russia/China**

**High schools tough, we all know that. But how about an international boarding school? With Germany and Romano constantly ****fighting, America in depression, Austria doing things he shouldn't be doing and Russia _still_ being...weird, tears and teenage emotions are running high, will these kids ever get their act together? **

**Chapter 2 - First Impressions**

* * *

><p>Japan held up his watch, squinting at the hands to see the time, he sighed softly, '...three hours...we've only been here three hours and I've already lost them...' he pushed open a door to the back gardens, taking his search outside. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was aware that Germany and Italy probably wanted to be alone for a while, and had ditched Japan out of desire rather than rudeness. However it was getting close to lunch time and Japan feared he'd have no one to sit with, so far he'd managed to avoid China and Russia and he'd like to keep it that way. It was only the first day back at school which meant no lessons, which also meant Japan had a lot of time to kill, his two friends had snuck away somewhere together whilst he'd been in the toilet, when he realised they'd left he'd gone to their room to unpack but now he wasn't sure what to do with himself. 'Maybe I should just go to the library to read a book and find them later...I mean I would hate to find them whilst they're in the middle of-' Japan was suddenly brought out of his train of thought as his foot caught on someone lying hidden in the grass. "M-My apologise!" he stuttered as he stumbled over the sleeping form, who was awoken by the sudden motion.<p>

"Hello?" the shaggy haired brunette said softly, blinking up at Japan blearily.

Japan spun around to apologise once more when he caught sight of this unfamiliar face, the words were caught in his throat as he took in the spectacle of this beautiful boy. Slowly he sat up, tilting his head on the side questioningly, gently brushing his unkempt hair out of his face, revealing a pair of deep green eyes that bore into Japan's own. Japan could feel a blush forming in his cheeks as he was still unable to form any words, he cleared his throat, coughing awkwardly, "H-Hello, I'm sorry I kicked you I did not see you there."

The teen was silent for a moment before shrugging, "That's okay. You seem to have been in a rush."

"I-I was looking for urm..." Japan blushed heavily, looking away from his staring eyes, wondering why he was struggling with coherent speech, "...my friends, they were-" he stopped suddenly when he saw a fluffy white cat sidle up to the boy's leg, rubbing against him, purring softly.

The brunette gently picked up the cat, placing it on his lap. "Hello..." he said softly, scratching it behind the ears.

Japan looked slightly confused, "Is that yours?"

He shrugged, "Perhaps."

Japan kneeled down beside him, tentatively reaching over and stroking the cat. "...he's very sweet...I am Japan." he added slightly awkwardly.

"Greece." the older teen answered slowly, gazing at Japan.

Japan looked away, the eyes boring into his own sending shivers down his spine, "How nice to meet you, I don't believe I have seen you before."

"I've seen you." Greece said softly, stroking the cat along it's back.

"Really?" Japan looked at him with shocked enthusiasm, then blushed slightly, not having to sounded so excited, "I mean...you have?"

Greece nodded slowly, carefully handing the cat to Japan, "...last semester a few times...with the blonde and the happy Italian."

Japan took the cat, smiling as it nuzzled close to him, "Hai, I was looking for them, you wouldn't have seen where they went would you?" he looked over at Greece, slightly confused when he saw the teen was fast asleep, curled up on the grass again. Japan watched him for a few minutes in silence, softly cuddling the cat as the brunette slept soundly next to him, he shook his head, realising how strange this must look. Placing the cat down gently besides Greece, Japan got up and set off in search of Italy and Germany once more.

**~0~**

"You're so cute."

"No you're cute."

"No you."

"No you."

"No you!"

"You!"

"You! France!" Canada squealed slightly as France burrowed his head into his neck, biting it gently, "Stop that!"

"You know you love it..." France purred, nuzzling along his warm neck, sliding a hand up his shirt.

"France..." Canada mumbled softly, resting his head back against the arm of the sofa. "...not here sweetie, someone could walk out their room and see us."

"Shall we move it to ze bedroom?" France smirked, gently biting his earlobe.

Canada held back a moan, nodding slowly, grabbing France's hand as he helped him up off the sofa. "You're such a horny boy today, what is this, the third time tonight?"

France shrugged, kissing the side of his neck as he reached for their bedroom door, "Maybe...and maybe later we can make it four." he winked, about to push the door open when he heard a loud bang from the room next door, England and America's room. "Seriously what iz up with zose two?"

"I don't know...something must have happened while England was visiting America."

"Can you not ask him what 'appened? I am very curious." France leaned closer to their door, pressing his ear to it in the hopes of hearing their conversation.

"France!" Canada hissed, pulling him away, "...that's not okay, it's private between those two...I wouldn't feel right asking."

"But he iz your frère."

"I know...but still, neither want to talk about, they've got to work it out for themselves."

"But what if I just-"

"No!" Canada grabbed hold of France's hand, pulling him close, "...you're needed elsewhere..." he said softly, pushing open the door to their bedroom, thanking God as France dragged him towards the bed that he was easily distracted by sex.

**~0~**

"Oh...that's not childish as all." England drawled as he reached over and picked up his suitcase that America had 'accidentally' knocked over on his way to bed.

"I thought you weren't talking to me." America said through gritted teeth, rolling over on his bed to face him.

England sighed, "Well if you're going to talk to me like that I've got a good mind not to."

"Would you just stop with all this?" America sat up, looking at him moodily, "How many times do I have to apologise?"

"You haven't apologised once yet!" England snapped, lifting his case back up.

"Because I shouldn't have to! There's nothing wrong with what I did!"

"You really think that? You really think there's nothing wrong with it? Wow America, wow." he threw back the covers on his bed, "Nice to know how much I mean to you." England climbed into bed, facing the wall with his back to the American.

America growled irritably, lying back on the bed, "This is so unfair! I wouldn't be pissed at you if you did the same to me."

England sat up, furious, "Yes well that's you isn't it America! It's not me! Sometimes you forget that, sometimes you forget that I'm a different person and I react differently...that may not have been something that would hurt you but it hurt ME!" he sat still, breathing heavily, face going red.

America bit his lip, slowly lying back down, "...England-"

"Just don't." England spat, reaching over and violently turning off the lamp, lying back down on the bed. America watched him through the darkness, sighing softly, a lump forming in his throat as he stayed quiet, fearful of talking and enraging his boyfriend once more. Or could he still even call him that...?

**~0~**

"Children, this is a treble clef." Mr Austria reached up to the chalk board and drew the strange symbol next to some horizontal lines. "It is one of he most important musical symbols, and is used to indicate the pitch of written notes." he drew some notes along the lines, and turned to his piano. "Now listen carefully, who can tell me this tune." he played a few simple notes along with a chord, waiting for one of his students to identify the song. A few Austrian students raised the hands but Austria dismissed them, wanting to get the other students involved as well, he scanned the register, "...Switzerland?"

Switzerland glanced up from his notebook, "...what?"

"What was the tune I played? And answer a little more politely if you will."

The blonde rolled his eyes, "I have no idea." he went back to his book.

"Well listen once more." he played the tune again, the other students all waving their hands wildly as they knew the answer but were simply ignored. Switzerland was silent, carrying on writing in his notebook. "Switzerland!"

"I said I don't know!" he snapped, ignoring the strange looks he was getting from his classmates.

Austria glared at him, approaching his desk. "Excuse me? What is this?" he pulled the notebook out of Switzerland's grasp, taking a look at the maths equations littering the pages. "Why are you doing maths in my music lesson? Now is not the time, you're supposed to be paying attention."

"You're right, this is a music lesson, therefore a pointless lesson, so I was doing something useful with my time." he snatched the book back, standing his ground.

Austria held out his hand, staring him down. "Give it to me."

"No."

"I said give it to me."

"I said no."

"I'm your teacher."

"...a music teacher."

Austria grit his teeth, struggling to control his anger, "I'm in authority! You will do as I say no questions asked!" he took a deep breath, "...now give me the book or I'll be forced to get Mr Danketsu." Switzerland glared at him, slowly handing over the book. "...thank you." Austria retreated to his desk and put it in one of the draws. "You can have it back after class, I want to see you at the end."

"Yes Sir." Switzerland spat, a tight grip on his pencil that was close to snapping, he spent the rest of the lesson in silence, refusing to answer any questions or do any work. When the lesson finally ended and the students were dismissed Mr Austria beckoned him over to his desk.

"Now let me just start by saying that that kind of behaviour and disrespect to your teachers is not acceptable in my lesson...or in any lesson for that matter." Austria leaned against his desk, arms folded across his chest.

Switzerland grit his teeth, wanting to keep quiet and obey the rules like he should but not being able to stand being talked to in that way. "With respect, Sir, I think music is a pointless practice and I should be dedicating my time to something more useful."

Austria narrowed his eyes, "While that may be what you think I would appreciate a little more enthusiasm in my lessons."

"Forgive me Sir, but any enthusiasm I show to this class would only ever be out of a delusional state."

"I will not have my lessons mocked in such a way! As it's only your second day and first lesson I will let you off with warning, but I would expect better from a student of your age, Switzerland." he reached into his desk and took out his notebook, handing it to him. "Next lesson I want a better attitude from you, is that clear?"

Switzerland took a deep breath, calming his rage, "...yes...Sir..."

"Good, off you go then." Switzerland turned to leave, mumbling angrily under his breath as he left the classroom and joined the rest of the school in the hustle and bustle to their next lessons.

"Guten morgen Switzerland." Liechtenstein smiled, bounding over to him, looking slightly concerned when she saw the look on his face, "...are you okay?"

"No, that music teacher is infuriating." Switzerland grumbled, running a hand through his hair stressfully.

"Would you like to talk about it?" she placed his hand on his arm gently.

"No, I have to get to next lesson, and so do you, you can't be late." he pushed her aside gently, setting off in the direction of his next class, Liechtenstein watched him go, sighing softly, wishing her boyfriend would open up a bit more.

**~0~**

"Mmm...it needs one more thing..." Russia searched through the various bottles and boxes in front of him, furrowing his eyebrows as he couldn't find what he was looking for. "Mrs Hungary?"

Mrs Hungary smiled, wandering over to her tallest student, "Yes honey?"

"Could you tell me where you keep the vodka?"

She blinked in confusion, looking down at the food sizzling in the pan on the stove. "It's in the cupboard behind you, but you're making risotto..."

"Thank you!" he smiled, leaving his dish for a moment as he reached into the cupboard and took out the glass bottle, he unscrewed the lid and took a quick sip when the home ec teacher's back was turned, before drizzling it onto his rice dish.

"Russia that is so strange." China commented next to him, stirring his own alcohol-free risotto, hoping to God Russia wouldn't make him try it when he was done.

"It will taste good." Russia smiled, drizzling it on some more, the pan hissing violently, spitting some of the sauce out.

China took a step to the side out of range, not paying attention to his hand movement which came in contact with the steaming hot pan. "Ahh!" he jumped back, clutching his hand in pain.

"China!" Russia grabbed hold of him, rushing him to the sink, turning on the cold and thrusting his reddening hand under the stream of water. "Are you okay?" he asked concerned, gently cradling China's hand under the tap.

"Yes I think so..." China looked down at his hand, slightly relieved when he saw the burn wasn't too bad. After a minute or two he pulled his hand out from under the running water, Russia grabbed a towel, gently patting it dry for him. "Thank you Russia." Russia smiled, gently stroking his hand, as if trying to sooth the burn away. China blushed slightly, gently pulling his hand out of his grasp, "We should...get back to the risotto..."

Mrs Hungary watched her students carefully, making sure Russia knew what he was doing with China's burn before going back to helping others with their risottos, she glanced up as the door to her classroom opened and her husband wandered in, looking like he needed cheering up. "Well hello Mr Austria."

Austria smiled, gently pecking her cheek, "Hello dear, how's your day going?"

"It's going well." she smiled, squeezing his hand, "I'm guessing yours isn't since you're in here."

"A guy can't come and see his wife when he hasn't got a lesson on?"

"Yes...but you only do so when someone's been bothering you." she smiled, spooning some risotto from a students pan and holding it up to his lips.

"Well...yes you're right." he tasted the risotto, "...very nice." the student smiled.

"Who was it?" she asked, gently taking hold of his hands.

Austria sighed softly, "This new student, Switzerland...he has a total lack of respect for me, my lessons and music in general."

"Switzerland? I had his little girlfriend last lesson, such a sweet girl."

"Well her boyfriend is an arrogant little...word that I shouldn't say in front of all these youngsters."

"You shouldn't let him get to you." she gently pecked his cheek, squeezing his hands.

"I try...but you know I can't stand a disrespect for the beauty of music..." he gently lifted her by the waist, swinging her around in a slow dance.

Hungary giggled slightly, gently pushing him away, "Come on Austria, I have to get back to my students."

"Alright, I'll see you tonight sweetheart." he pecked her softly as he left the classroom, the students all wolf whistling and cat calling as he went, causing their teacher to go slightly red.

**~0~**

"Romano! Did you enjoy your first ever lessons here?"

"No."

"Oh no...are you sure?"

Romano sighed irritably, glaring at the Spaniard, "Yes I'm sure, what you think I'd just lie for no reason?"

"No...I just..." Spain looked at Romano awkwardly, "...trying to make conversation...so what was wrong with your lesson amigo?"

"I'm not your amigo...and I had some God damn German potato bastards sat near me for two hours!"

"Germans are nice!" Spain insisted, "...and I am your amigo." he added quietly.

Romano rolled his eyes, "They're bastards, especially the one with his filthy hands all over my brother."

"Italy and Germany are the cutest couple ever!" Spain beamed, ducking slightly as Romano tried to whack him over the head.

"No they are not! My brother should not have anything to do with him! Germany needs to go to hell!"

"What was that?" Germany's voice came from behind the Italian, startling him.

"Germany! How are you doing?" Spain smiled, patting Germany on the back.

"I am well, thank you Spain, how about yourself?" Germany asked, trying to smile at him yet finding it difficult as Romano kept an angry glare fixed on him.

"I'm swell! How's Italy doing?"

"Terrible! Because he's dating you!" Romano blurted out, poking Germany in the chest, Germany sighed, grabbing his hand and shoving it away roughly.

"Germany!" the Italian in question bounded over to him out of nowhere, wrapping his arms around his neck, "Hi! I have to go now I'm late but I came to see you!" he beamed, pressing his lips against Germany's quickly before pulling away and skipped off, waving back at Germany as he went. Germany blushed heavily, rubbing the back of his neck, Spain's grin was as wide as ever, and he was making soft 'aww' noises under his breath.

Romano glared at them both, staring after his brother. 'They'll break up...I'll make sure of it.'

* * *

><p><strong>Muwha! I said I'd get it finished before I leave! Take that sleep! <strong>  
><strong>But yeah I really am leaving now so it'll be a few days, I'm back friday but Harry Potter is on! :D<strong>

**Anywho I hoped you enjoyed this chapter :) I totally agree with Spain!**

**Reviews are love :)**


	3. Failed Attempts

**Title: Hetalia Academy II**

**Pairings: Germany/Italy, America/England, France/Canada, Japan/Greece, Japan/England, Canada/England, Switzerland/Liechtenstein, Austria/Hungary, Switzerland/Austria, Spain/Romano, Russia/China**

**High schools tough, we all know that. But how about an international boarding school? With Germany and Romano constantly ****fighting, America in depression, Austria doing things he shouldn't be doing and Russia _still_ being...weird, tears and teenage emotions are running high, will these kids ever get their act together? **

**Chapter 3 - Failed Attempts**

* * *

><p>The first few days at Hetalia Academy had flown by, well at least for those enjoying their time there. Someone who seemed to be refusing beyond all measure to enjoy himself was Romano, who claimed that enjoying himself was out of the question when his brother was still in the arms of 'that bastard.' Spain of course, tried his best to interfere, however there wasn't anything to interfere with. Romano hadn't yet attempted any kind of break up scheme, he was merely yelling abuse every chance he got, something which Germany ignored and Italy didn't seem to notice. Today however, Romano needed to try something else, something a bit more crafty. "Okay...break up attempt number one..." he said quietly to himself as he casually wondered into the dining room for breakfast, scouting out somebody he knew would spread the word...<p>

"Hey guys..." he said putting on his best friendly smile (which he found incredibly difficult to do) as he sidled over to a group of Americans. "Have you heard?"

"Heard what?" one guy asked.

"Italy over there..." he pointed to the happy Italian sat curled up against Germany at a table. "Has a girlfriend."

"You mean Germany?" one blonde girl said, "I thought he was a boy."

Romano visibly cringed with irritation yet managed not to lose his temper, "Yeah he is...I mean back at home he has a girlfriend, they've been together for years...somebody should warn Germany that Italy's cheating on him."

"...why don't you do it?"

"Germany wouldn't listen to me, but he trusts Americans..." Romano said unconvincingly as he patted one on the back, pushing him in the direction of Italy and Germany's table. The group looked sceptical as one of their friends approached the table and leaned over to Germany, whispering in his ear. Romano watched Germany's face carefully, fingers crossed. His face remained expressionless. He glanced down at Italy before carrying on eating his breakfast, Romano gave a look of confusion as the American skipped back over. "What did you say to him?" Romano demanded.

"I just said what you told us, he didn't say anything."

Romano glared at the German before storming over to him, "Are you stupid or just ugly?"

"What did you say?" Germany asked as he slowly looked up at him, wrapping an arm around Italy's waist as if just to infuriate his brother more.

"Morning Romano!" Italy beamed, cuddling close to the German.

Romano ignored him, his stare fixed on Germany, "Did you not hear what that American said?"

"Ja I heard it. I don't care." Germany said simply, keeping his face calm and expressionless.

"How the hell can you not care?" Romano slammed his fist down on the table, making Italy jump.

Sighing, Germany slowly stood up to face Romano, talking quietly so Italy couldn't hear, "Because I don't for one second believe it, it's just something you've made up, I know Italy, he would never do something like that." Germany glanced down at his confused boyfriend before looking back at Romano, "Was that all you could honestly think of to break us up? You're going to fail, I'd say quit while you're ahead but you're not even there." he sat back down, pulling Italy close again, leaving a red faced Romano standing embarrassed and defeated beside their table.

France sat back down at his table for the third time after getting up again to go to the buffet table, he placed the plate stacked high with pancakes dripping with syrup in front of his boyfriend. "You are very 'ungry today Canada." France noted as the Canadian tucked into his third helping.

"Yeah I'm sorry...I just keep eating and I don't get full." Canada said with his mouth slightly full.

France smirked slightly, wiping some of the syrup from the corner of his mouth with his thumb, "It iz okay, just don't throw up again."

"Sorry about that." Canada blushed slightly, he hated being sick but especially when he just got up, and in front of his boyfriend.

"It iz okay, as long as you're okay now." France smiled, gently pecking Canada's cheek, hugging him sideways.

Canada smiled, cuddling France close as they sat together, "Love you."

"I love you too." France murmured softly, kissing for forehead.

The sweet moment was broken as two people joined their table for breakfast, two plates were placed opposite each other beside Canada, he looked up and saw England and America, simultaneously sitting down. They caught each other's gaze briefly but both kept their faces expressionless and unreadable. Canada bit his lip, glancing at France who was watching them curiously. Both were pretending the other wasn't there, England spooned some sugar into his tea whilst America took a bite out of his cinnamon bun, neither saying a word. There was an awkward silence as the four of them sat and ate. Canada and France occasionally giving each other sideways glances as England and America both kept their eyes down, refusing to acknowledge the other. France sighed, sitting up in his seat, not being able to stand the curiosity a second longer. "Okay, zis iz getting ridiculous, what iz going on with you two?"

"France!" Canada hissed, nudging him.

England rolled his eyes, causing America to glare at him, "Princess over there is having a tantrum over nothing."

"It's hardly nothing." England spat.

"Oh come on it's the biggest load of nothing that ever was."

"Well that nothing really hurt me."

"Oh boo hoo, grow some balls England."

England glared at him, "That didn't sound like an apology."

"I never said I was gonna apologise."

"You're a git."

"And you're a pansy." America muttered, causing the Brit to give him a dark look before pushing back his chair and storming out, shortly followed by America who did the same thing but left in the opposite direction.

France and Canada were silent for a moment before Canada hit France on his arm, "France! That wasn't very subtle."

"I want to know what 'as 'appened! I know you do too."

Canada sighed, "Yes but you can't just outright ask like that! At the very least you should ask one of them, not while they're together."

"Okay...okay I will."

**~0~**

Germany was gazing at him, smiling softly, one of those genuine smiles that only Italy could coax out of him, which was who was causing it now. The Italian slept soundly in his bed, tired out after his first two lessons, curled up under the sheets in nothing but his boxers. Germany watched him for a few moments, slowly approaching the bed, sitting down gently as to not rock the bed and wake him, even though he knew he'd have to soon. Italy snuffled slightly in his sleep, shifting onto his back, Germany smiled gently letting a hand trail down his boyfriend's smooth stomach, smirking slightly at the way the Italian's breath caught in his chest. Germany bit his lip as he gazed at Italy's half naked body, gently skating his hand across his pale skin, yet only touching lightly as he didn't want to wake him, not just yet.

Leaning low Germany placed a soft kiss in the centre of Italy's chest, then another up towards his neck, his hands continuing to stroke along his body. Germany glanced down at Italy's boxers, noting with great delight how even whilst asleep he was engaging a reaction out of the Italian, as there seemed to be less and less room in them. He reached a hand down towards them, slightly wary as he'd never done anything like this before, and gently tugged them down, exposing the Italian completely. The sight of him like this threw Germany's patience out of the window, he quickly kicked off his shoes before rolling on top of Italy, grabbing hold of his arms roughly and crushing their lips together.

By this point of course Italy had woken up, surprised by the sudden invasion yet suddenly aware of how painfully aroused he was. He attempted to reach up to grab Germany but couldn't move his arms from under his strong grip, instead he pressed himself up against the German, kissing him back just as furiously. Germany pushed Italy's legs apart, running his hands down his sides and stopping at his thighs, lifting him up against him as they kissed, his tongue pushing it's way into the Italian's mouth. Italy's moan was swallowed by the German's invading tongue, with his hands now free he grabbed the back of Germany's shirt, tugging him upwards slightly as he could feel nerves in the pit of his stomach. He was suddenly aware that he was completely naked.

Germany didn't seem to register his slight protests, he slipped his hand in between Italy's legs, taking hold of his hardness, stroking it up and down, inflicting soft whimpers from the Italian beneath him. At first they sounded pleasurable but as Germany increased speed Italy sounded more frantic and worried, "G-Germany..." he murmured softly, trying to reach for Germany's hand. Germany didn't seem to hear him, or he misinterpreted it as a moan, he carried on what he was doing, pressing the tip of his thumb against the head of his penis. Italy bit his lip, nerves getting the better of him, he grabbed Germany's hand and wrenched it away, "Germany!"

Germany stopped, his breath coming out in slight pants that matched Italy's, he looked down at him in confusion, "...what's wrong?"

"I...I urm..." Italy could feel his face going red, "I don't want to do that..."

"Oh...okay." Germany sat up, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head as Italy pulled up his boxers.

"I'm sorry Germany." Italy said softly, reaching for the rest of his clothes.

"Nein, it's my fault...I should have asked you first...I'm sorry."

Italy pulled on his clothes, smiling sadly, "It's okay." Germany bit his lip, feeling himself getting angry, Italy noted this and approached him cautiously, "...see you later Germany." he pressed a soft kiss to his forehead before leaving, closing the door softly behind him.

Germany waited until he was sure Italy was out of earshot before standing up and slamming his fist into the wall repeatedly. "Nein nein nein! What za hell was I thinking? I'm such an Arschloch! Why did I do that? Why? AHH!" he slammed his fist into the wall a final time, cracking some of the plaster, his knuckles now starting to bleed.

The bedroom door slowly opened and a timid head poked around it, "Germany? Are you okay?" Japan asked quietly.

"Nein..." Germany growled, resting his head against the dent he'd now made in the wall.

"...what is the matter?"

Germany could feel himself going red, he was sure Japan had seen Italy leave the room if he was only in the living room. "Just...Italy...it doesn't matter."

"You have not had an argument have you?" Japan asked, slightly shocked.

"Nein...not exactly, I just...I'm an dummkopf." Germany sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"Do you wish me to stay and talk?" Japan asked, stepping into the bedroom a bit more now as Germany seemed to be calming down.

"Nein." Germany said again, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself completely, "...it's not anything you need to concern yourself with." he managed a smile, "We better get to class."

**~0~**

"Okay...so, all we need is a potato and some rat poison." Romano drew an odd shaped circle and labelled it potato. "Then we simply feed it to the German bastard, then you grab a shovel and dig a grave in the forest."

Spain blinked, staring down at the crude drawing, "Amigo I don't think it's okay to kill Germany..."

"Why not?"

"Well...it's murder Romano."

"Alright." Romano turned to a clean page and sketched out a strange device. "A catapult, we load it with potatoes, wait for him to take the bait and release it! Sending him far far away."

"Urm..." Spain thought for a moment, running out of excuses, "...he could just find his way back again."

"Fine." Romano added some guns to his drawing. "We wait until he takes the bait, shoot him, then send him far away."

"That's murder again..."

"Damnit!" Romano scribbled out the catapult, glaring at the Spaniard, "Alright _you_ think of a plan then."

"How about just leaving him alone?" Spain suggested, hunching over slightly as an attack from Romano was imminent.

Romano narrowed his eyes, whacking him on the head with his pad of paper. "Whose side are you on anyway?"

Spain sighed, "I don't like choosing sides..."

"Alright I'll choose for you, you're on my side, the side that wants Germany gone."

"I like him-OW!" Spain rubbed his head which had taken another whack.

"He's a stupid bastard! Now help me think of a plan." Romano took out a piece of paper and slid it over to Spain as he started working on his own ideas. Spain sighed, leaning his head against his hand as he gazed at the boy sat across from him. He didn't want to actually help him of course, he just couldn't resist the look of concentration Romano had on his face, his eyebrows furrowed, eyes narrowed, tongue sticking out slightly...it was so damn cute! It was the only thing stopping Spain getting up and leaving like he knew he should do. Spain loved Germany and Italy together, he just wished Romano thought the same.

**~0~**

China tapped his pen against the side of his chin, trying to think of a sentence starter for the last paragraph of his essay, yet getting distracted by the tall teen sat next to him, staring down over his shoulder at his work, his face dangerously close to him own. The Asian coughed awkwardly, sitting up slightly hoping this would give Russia a hint that he wanted him to stop invading his personal space, it didn't. China sighed quietly, trying to ignore him yet the closeness was seriously unnerving. What freaked him out most however was when Russia reached up and gently pulled out the bobble securing China's hair in a ponytail. "Russia what are you doing?" China asked, confused as his long hair cascaded down past his shoulders.

"I like your hair down China." Russia said softly, gently running his fingers through it.

China tensed slightly, feeling uncomfortable, "...oh...thank you."

"It's very pretty." Russia smiled as he played with China's hair, oblivious to the blush forming on his friend's cheeks.

"Thank...you..." he said softly, completely weirded out, he looked around the garden desperately for something to distract himself, he spotted America walking down the path, being followed by France.

"Come on America you can tell moi, what 'as England's panties in a twist?" France sidled up to America as he tried to walk faster away from him.

"Look I really don't think I should be telling you."

"Come on, like you said it iz not important oui?"

"Well...yeah...but he kinda hates me right now and I think he'd hate me more if I told anyone...especially you, no offence." America carried on walking, determined to get away from the Frenchman as he knew he'd spill it any second if he let him pry any longer.

"I will not tell a soul, I promise." France came and stood directly in front the American, who came to an abrupt holt.

America sighed softly, "Look I really can't tell you...but you gotta know that it's really not a big deal, England is seriously overreacting to the whole thing."

"He does not like it when you are with ze ladies..." France guessed.

"I didn't cheat on him!" America snapped, "I could understand why he'd be pissed if I did that, but I didn't, it was nothing like that. I'm telling you France I didn't do anything wrong."

"Zen why don't you just apologise and get it over with?"

America looked offended, "It's a matter of pride man! If I have to apologise for this does that mean I have to apologise for everything else I do that isn't wrong? I'm telling you man, England's not winning this, he's gonna be the one to apologise to me for being a pussy." America stepped past France and walked off, head held high.

France watched him go, shaking his head, "Typical American."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back! :) Hope it was worth the wait, Harry Potter was so awesome! Everyone must see it!<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter :) Reviews are love**


	4. Mystery Uncovered

**Title: Hetalia Academy II**

**Pairings: Germany/Italy, America/England, France/Canada, Japan/Greece, Japan/England, Canada/England, Switzerland/Liechtenstein, Austria/Hungary, Switzerland/Austria, Spain/Romano, Russia/China**

**High schools tough, we all know that. But how about an international boarding school? With Germany and Romano constantly ****fighting, America in depression, Austria doing things he shouldn't be doing and Russia _still_ being...weird, tears and teenage emotions are running high, will these kids ever get their act together? **

**Chapter 4 - Mystery Uncovered**

* * *

><p>'She can't just keep wandering off like this...she's going to get in trouble.' Switzerland sighed, turning a corner and setting off down another long corridor, his eyes darting through the crowds of people as he searched for Liechtenstein. The last couple of days he'd managed to keep her at his side, yet every so often he'd go to where she should have been waiting for him and found she wasn't there, in was very infuriating. He wouldn't mind, so long as he knew where she was, but when she wandered off and he couldn't find her it terrified him, he wouldn't admit it out loud but if anything were to happen to her, he'd be devastated...and there were certain people in the school he couldn't trust to be near his girlfriend.<p>

"Keeping out of trouble Switzerland?" came the camp voice of Mr Austria who was leaning against the wall as he watched him go past.

Switzerland stopped to glare at him, "Bite me, Sir." he growled.

Mr Austria narrowed his eyes, "Excuse me?"

"Nothing." Switzerland grumbled, about to walk off when the teacher came and stood in front of him.

Mr Austria put his hands on his hips, towering over the teen, "I don't appreciate rudeness from students, Switzerland."

Switzerland grit his teeth, "I don't appreciate teachers who don't know when to keep quiet...Sir."

One of Mr Austria's eyebrows rose, "Keep quiet? You forget I'm in authority." The teen bit his lip, holding his tongue, despite how much he despised him he had a point. Switzerland had always strongly believed in the chain of command and obeying the rules, he had no problem with any of his other teachers, it was just Mr Austria who made him want to rebel and act out. There was something about the Austrian that set Switzerland's blood on fire whenever he saw him.

"Oh leave the poor boy alone Austria." the soft calm voice of Mrs Hungary came from behind them, smiling in a friendly way at Switzerland. Switzerland nodded at her before using her as a distraction and slipped away from the two of them as a crowd of students walked past.

"He was being disrespectful, as always." Mr Austria rolled his eyes as his wife shook her head fondly.

"He seems like a nice boy, leave him be." Mrs Hungary smiled, placing an hand on his arm.

Austria shook his head, "I really don't understand where you get all your patience from dear."

Hungary shrugged, "You just can't let what they say get to you, he respects you really."

"I can assure you he doesn't." Austria sighed softly, squeezing her hand, "...forget about that now, I have a free lesson, shall we go get a drink?"

Hungary smiled, "Lets."

**~Meanwhile~**

"So that's why you should become one with Russia."

The young girl blinked slowly, "Urm...okay..."

"Liechtenstein!" Switzerland bounded over to her, grabbing her hand and pulling her away from the tall scary boy she was talking to. "Excuse me, we have to go now."

"Oh no, I was having fun talking to the pretty girl." Russia smiled, patting her on the head, Switzerland glared at him, pulling her away again.

"Please don't touch my girlfriend." Switzerland said, trying to keep his temper down as the offending Russian made no move to leave. "Come on Liet." he tugged her away down a corridor at a quick pace, Liechtenstein tripping slightly as she tried to keep up. They eventually stopped just short of the science labs, when Switzerland was sure Russia had not followed them. "Liechtenstein, what were you doing talking to him? He was one of the ones I warned you about."

"His friend called me over."

"Which friend?"

"The boy with the ponytail."

Switzerland thought for a moment, "...China?"

"I think so..." Liechtenstein mused, going off into a daydream.

"Hey." Switzerland clicked his fingers, "Look, China's okay, I think, but that Russia guy...there's something about him, you need to stay away from him."

"I didn't mean to. China walked away whilst Russia was talking to me."

Switzerland sighed, "Liechtenstein, you were clearly being used as a distraction, you shouldn't be taken in so easily."

"I'm sorry." Liechtenstein said sadly, hanging her head.

"It's okay." Switzerland took hold of her hand, "But next time you're in that situation the best thing to do is to stop the conversation, make up an excuse and leave."

"Okay Switzerland." she said softly, squeezing his hand.

Switzerland managed a smile, "Good. Come on I'll walk you to your next class."

**~0~**

Japan yawned quietly, gazing up at the beautiful cherry blossoms as the petals gently wafted down over him, he smiled to himself, rubbing his eyes tiredly. The Asian loved to come out here, and sit beneath the his favourite cherry blossom. Just as he was closing his eyes and really starting to relax, something bumped into his leg gently, Japan jumped slightly, not having expected it, looked down and saw a grey, short-haired cat, nuzzling against him. Curious, Japan carefully lifted the cat, which mewled softly, before starting to purr in Japan's arms. "...you must be Greece's..." Japan said softly, feeling a strange fluttering sensation in his chest when he thought about the rugged teen.

"I think I'll return you to him." Japan mused, slowly standing up with the cat secure in his arms, he set off in the direction of the garden he'd found Greece asleep in almost a week ago. Over the days he'd contemplated going to see him again but wasn't sure whether or not it would seem strange, 'Now I have an excuse.' he thought, looking down at the cat purring against his chest, 'But...why is it that I want to see him anyway?' Japan shook his head, not wanting to dwell on it now, he stepped carefully, manoeuvring his way through the grass as he was sure Greece would be sleeping. Sure enough he was, fast asleep amongst a bed of daises, Japan stopped just short of him, feeling slightly awkward, not sure whether to wake him up or simply leave the cat and go. 'This was a stupid idea...' Japan turned around.

"Japan?" The Asian jumped slightly, turning back around again as Greece slowly sat up, running a hand through his messy hair.

"K-Kon'nichiwa." Japan stuttered, suddenly very aware of his every movement as the Grecian stared at him, "I...I was wondering if...if this was yours." he held out the cat towards Greece, who stared at it for a few moments.

"Perhaps...but you know it will just find it's way back to me on it's own...you didn't need to bring it."

"O-Oh right." Japan blushed heavily, gently placing down the cat before standing up hurriedly, "I'm sorry I disturbed you."

"What?" Greece picked up the cat, stroking it a few times before patting the grass beside him, "Sit."

Japan stayed still, unsure whether he meant him or the cat, Greece looked up at him through his fringe, Japan blushed again before sitting down beside him, "My apologies."

"...for what?" he asked, leaning back on the grass, letting the cat nuzzle against his shoulder.

"I'm not sure." Japan looked away, trying to will his cheeks to go back to their normal colour.

Greece blinked, staring at Japan whilst he slowly lowered himself down completely so he was lying in the grass once more. "...sleep with me."

Japan turned to face him with a look of shock horror on his face, "W-What!"

Greece didn't react, merely placed the cat on top of his chest and patted the ground next to him, "Lie here, sleep with me."

"O-Oh..." Japan blushed heavily, feeling stupid for assuming such things, he did as Greece suggested and lay down beside him, making sure there was a slight gap between them for fear of it being awkward.

Greece clearly didn't have the same fear as he shuffled closer to Japan, closing the gap between them, their sides now pressing against each other. Japan kept his gaze upwards at the clouds, his cheeks crimson as he could feel Greece's eyes on him. He glanced next to him and caught those eyes, deep green orbs boring into his own, Japan could feel that strange feeling in his chest again as they gazed at each other. Eventually Greece closed his eyes, falling fast asleep, the cat on his chest steadily rising and falling with each breath.

Japan carried on staring, slightly bewildered as this wasn't at all how he thought this would have gone, but he wasn't exactly complaining. He watched Greece sleep peacefully for a few moments before his own tiredness started to take over. The hot sun beating down on him was lulling him into a drowsy state and he too found himself drifting asleep next to the, in Japan's opinion, ruggedly good looking teen.

**~0~**

"Amigo we really shouldn't be in here..."

"Shut up idiot!"

"I mean it Romano, how did you even get a key?"

"I switched mine with my brothers, he won't even notice."

"...you will return it won't you?"

"Yes! Now just shut up!" Romano hissed, glaring at the Spaniard as he slowly closed the bedroom door after making sure no one was in the dormitory.

"Amigo we'll be late for class." Spain checked his watch worriedly, "What are we doing in here?"

"Break up attempt number two" Romano grinned devilishly, reaching into his pocket and taking out a pair of pink boxer shorts patterned with roses.

Spain grinned, giggling slightly, "Are those yours? They're so cute!"

Romano narrowed his eyes, slapping him on the head with them, "No bastard! You think I'd wear such girly underwear?"

"Well...there is that tomato pair you have..."

"They're not girly!" Romano yelled, a blush creeping up to his cheeks, "...and stay out of my underwear!" he added.

"Okay okay..." Spain beamed, loving the shade of red he was causing Romano's face to go, "Whose are they?"

"France's."

Spain blinked, staring at him, "How on earth..."

Romano went over to Italy's bed, throwing back the covers, "How an earth what?"

Spain pouted, following him over, feeling slightly jealous, "How'd you get France's underwear?"

Romano glared at him, hitting him on the head, "Don't think for a second I did anything so disgusting to get France out of these." he dangled the underwear in Spain's face. "They were in the Canadian's bed."

"Aww...after Germany and Italy, those two are my favourite couple." Spain said dreamily, stepping out of the way to avoid another whack from Romano.

"Shut up bastard!" Romano growled, turning to the bed and carefully placing France's boxers across the sheets before pulling the duvet back over it.

Spain watched him curiously, "What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's such a brilliant plan! I put these in my brother's bed, the German bastard sees them, thinks he's being cheated on, breaks up with my brother, simple."

Spain stared at him in shock, "Romano that's not nice! You can't do that."

"I can and will! Hey what are you doing?" Romano looked annoyed as the Spaniard reached under the covers and pulled out the underwear

"I'm sorry Romano I can't let you do this, it's not right." Spain held the boxers high above his head and out of Romano's reach.

"Spain!" Romano protested reaching up on his tip toes to grab the underwear, "Stop interfering! Give it back!"

"I'm sorry but this is too far Romano." Spain continued to hold the boxers just out of Romano's reach.

"You stupid bastard! Give me them!" Romano jumped up but couldn't grab hold of them.

Spain thought for a moment, a smile slowly playing on his lips, "Okay...I'll give you them."

Romano stopped, lowering his arms, "Really?"

"If you give me a kiss." Spain grinned, leaning towards Romano whose face was going bright red, "Amigo you're so cute-OW!" Spain stumbled backwards as Romano slapped him around the face, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Don't be so disgusting! Just give me the underwear!" Romano snapped, reaching for them again but Spain simply held them above his head, leaning towards the Italian.

"One kiss, and you can have them." Spain puckered his lips, dangling the underwear above his head teasingly.

Romano glared at him, cheeks red, eyeing the underwear, "...you're a bastard." Spain smiled innocently, leaning slightly closer to Romano, the Italian growled irritably, "Okay fine!" he leaned towards him quickly, pressing his lips against the Spaniard's hastily before pulling away. Romano grimaced slightly, wiping his mouth, "Now give them back."

Spain blinked in surprise, not having expected him to comply, he handed him the boxers which Romano snatched hurriedly and went to put them back in the bed. The Spaniard stared at him, his heart fluttering widely in his chest, "Romano-"

"Don't say a word." he growled, throwing the bed covers back over to conceal the boxers before checking his watch. "We're late for class."

"Sí..." Spain said softly, holding the door open for him.

"...grazie." Romano mumbled as he stepped past, his cheeks still flushed.

Spain followed him out, he could feel a grin trying to force it's way onto his face yet he held it in, knowing he'd get another beating off Romano if he saw how happy that kiss had made him.

**~0~**

England glanced around the dining room slightly awkwardly as he looked for somewhere to sit, holding onto his bangers and mash. He'd arrived slightly late for dinner so the room was already fairly crowded and he couldn't see anyone to sit with. Just then he noticed France and Canada sat together in their usual spot and he smiled, making his way over to them. He stopped just short of them however when he realised who was sat opposite them. The American looked up when he saw England, watching him carefully. England glared at him, turning away, deciding it would be better to eat back upstairs in the dormitory.

"Jesus Christ." America groaned, pushing himself back from the table, storming over to the Brit, Canada tried to grab hold of him as he passed but failed as his brother merely brushed him aside, "England would you stop this already?"

England stopped in his tracks, placed down his meal on a nearby table and slowly turned around to glare at the American, "What was that?"

"I said stop this, it's getting stupid now, you can't stay mad at me forever."

England took a step closer to him, "What do you expect from me, America?"

"I expect you to forgive me already and stop being such a wuss!" America through his arms out to exaggerate his point, almost knocking over some glasses on the table next to him.

England squared up to him, "Oh a wuss am I?"

"Yeah, yeah you are..." America glanced around the room, becoming aware that everyone was going quiet and looking over at them but right now he didn't care. "...there's nothing wrong with what I did!"

"Well allow me to tell you what was wrong with it!" England yelled, slamming his fist down on a nearby table making the cutlery jump "You see America, you may not realise it, but in your perfect little world what you say and do affect other people." he took a step closer, his eyes never leaving his, "...but what also affects people is the things you don't say."

"What the fuck are you on about England?" Bulgaria chipped from out of nowhere to fill the awkward silence.

"England..." America looked around slightly wary, "...stop this."

"Oh so now you realise what I'm saying?" England gave a harsh laugh, poking him in the stomach, "About what you denied"

"England..." America looked around the room, all eyes were on the two of them.

"Oh what? You don't want people to know now is that it? You've now realised you should be ashamed of what you did." England jabbed him in the chest again as he spoke.

America glared at him, "No, no of course not." he looked around the room again, he needed to gain control of the argument before it got out of hand, "I've told you before you're making a deal out of nothing!"

"Nothing?" England scoffed, "Is it nothing when your own boyfriend refuses to hold your hand in public?...is it nothing when your boyfriend is extremely reluctant to introduce you to his president, and then when you do you're introduced as his _friend_?"

America bit his lip, "England-"

"And then he out right asks you! That was the cake topper, your president asked you America! He said 'is England your boyfriend?' and do you know what he said?" England looked around the room, now addressing everyone who was staring at them "He said no." England spat, turning back to America, his fists now shaking at his sides, "The lack of PDA I could handle...I could even get past being called your friend...but you outright denied we were together."

"England, you don't understand..." America looked at him desperately, reaching out to grab his hands "I can't tell my leader I'm with another guy."

England pulled his hands away, "I told mine. The day I got home I told my priminister about us...he wasn't happy about it but I told him to get stuffed. I just thought you'd have had the nerve to do the same." England took a few deep breaths, loosening his hands, "...but I guess now I can call him and tell him he has nothing to worry about."

America looked confused, "What?"

England sighed deeply, "America I don't want to be with someone who's ashamed of me."

America blinked, brows furrowed, "...what?

"It's over America."

It took a few moments for what England said to sink in, and when it did the American just stared at him, lost for words, "I-I...wha...huh?"

"We're through." England said quietly, turning around and leaving the dining room whilst everyone in the room murmured softly around them as the atmosphere in the dining room returned to normal.

America just stared after him, his mouth hanging open in shock, in the back of his mind he registered his brother coming up to ask is he was okay but he wasn't listening. He could feel himself going numb as what just happened became clear, 'I...I just got dumped...' America bit his lip, he tugged his arm away from his brother's hand and fled the dining room, tears in his eyes, leaving the shattered remains of his heart behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh it was so sweet and happy and then it was ruined :(<strong>

**Also for those who don't know 'bangers and mash' - English food, sausages and mash potato (tis amazing!)****And PDA - public displays of affection, hand holding, kissing in public etc etc...**

**Reviews are love :)**


	5. Inappropriate Behaviour Much?

**Title: Hetalia Academy II**

**Pairings: Germany/Italy, America/England, France/Canada, Japan/Greece, Japan/England, Canada/England, Switzerland/Liechtenstein, Austria/Hungary, Switzerland/Austria, Spain/Romano, Russia/China**

**High schools tough, we all know that. But how about an international boarding school? With Germany and Romano constantly ****fighting, America in depression, Austria doing things he shouldn't be doing and Russia _still_ being...weird, tears and teenage emotions are running high, will these kids ever get their act together? **

**Chapter 5 - Inappropriate Behaviour Much?**

* * *

><p>Germany could feel the ache of sleep hitting him as he trudged tiredly over to Italy's empty bed, the Italian himself was sat on Germany's bed, getting changed into some pyjamas which he'd had to borrow from Japan who insisted he be clothed whilst they shared a room. Germany had now gotten used to sleeping in the same bed as Italy each night, usually in the Italian's bed rather than his own as Italy insists his is comfier and the German's bed is too stiff. Germany threw back the covers ready to climb in when he spotted an unfamiliar pair of underwear lying across the sheets. Curious, he picked them up and inspected them carefully, there was no doubt in his mind that they were France's. Germany glanced over at the sweet Italian in the over-sized kimono and shook his head, tossing the underwear onto the floor. "Italy your bruder is an idiot."<p>

Italy tilted his head to the side in confusion, "Romano?"

"Ja, never mind, come here." Germany placed his hands underneath Italy's arms and carefully lifted him, swinging him around and placing him down on his bed, Italy giggled happily, wrapping his arms around Germany's neck, pulling him close. Germany smirked, going slightly red as Japan was in the room but allowed Italy to cuddle him, he had to of course, the Italian just looked so cute in his pyjamas.

"Why were those in Italy's bed?" Japan asked, glancing warily at the underwear scrunched up in a heap in the corner of the room.

"I'm guessing Romano had something to do with it." Germany rolled his eyes, gently letting go of Italy and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Ve..." Italy smiled, stroking Germany's arms, he loved the attention he got from him whenever his brother's name was mentioned, "Romano's so funny!"

Germany rolled his eyes again, fondly this time, pecking him softly on the lips, "Ja well...just remember that whatever he says or does I urm..." Germany lowered his voice so Japan wouldn't hear, "...I love you."

"I love you too Germany!" Italy exclaimed loudly, throwing himself into the German's arms causing them to both fall off the bed. Germany blushed slightly as he caught Japan's eyes who was watching them with interest. Italy beamed, sitting up slightly, peppering Germany's face with kisses.

"Okay, okay Italy..." Germany blushed deeper, gently pushing him away and sitting up, "...you didn't hurt yourself when you fell did you?"

Italy shook his head, climbing back onto the bed again, "No, come back up here Germany!" Germany smiled, following suit, leaning back against the headboard of the bed as Italy leant into his chest.

Japan watched them curiously, "You two seem very happy in your current relationship."

"Yeah Japan!" Italy beamed, cuddling closer to Germany who nodded.

"I see...so...taking friendship to the next step is a good thing?" Japan asked.

"Ja..." Germany mused softly, brushing his fingers through Italy's hair, he stopped when he registered the thoughtfulness in Japan's voice, "...why do you ask?"

"...no reason." Japan said softly, leaning back in his own bed, staring off into space.

Germany raised an eyebrow before turning his attention back to Italy who was trying to push back the sleeves of the kimono which were too long for him, Germany bit his lip, the simple act was absolutely adorable and he found it hard not to comment on it, instead he pressed his lips to Italy's forehead, stroking his fingers through his hair again. Just then there was a knock at the door, Germany looked up curiously, "Hallo? Who are you here for?"

Slowly the door opened a fraction and the sound of America's voice came from the other side, "Hey...is Japan there?...please..."

Japan looked slightly confused, having never really spoken to the American much in the past wondered what he could possibly need him for, he got up and left the room to talk to him on the foot of the steps. "What is it that you want America?" Japan asked, looking at the depressed looking boy in concern.

"Well I urm...I...you were there, right?" America asked quietly, running a hand through his hair, sad gaze on the floor.

"Where?"

"You know...at dinner, when England...England..." he bit his lip, his voice wobbling slightly, Japan could see moisture appearing on the American's glasses.

"Hai, I was there." Japan looked at him concerned, he'd never seen the American like this, his shoulders slumped forward, posture riddled with grief.

"Yeah well...I can't sleep in the same room as England I just...I can't..." America sniffed slightly, reaching behind him for his suitcase. "So I urm...was just wondering if we could swap rooms? I mean I know it's kinda awkward coz I don't really know you but I can't ask my brother coz there's no way he'd separate from France...and you seem like a nice guy."

Japan looked around awkwardly, trying to think of some excuse, "Well...I'm not sure Italy and Germany would approve..."

"Please man..." America took a step closer to him, eyes brimming with tears, "I can't be near him, it just...it hurts you know? Please? Or you can stay here and I'll just sleep on the floor...please Japan."

Japan bit his lip, his kind nature getting the better of him, hating to see the American in such a state, "Okay. I'll just get my things." Japan retreated back into the bedroom and started gathering his things together into his suitcase.

Germany watched him in confusion, "Japan what are you doing?"

"I'm swapping rooms with America."

"What!" Germany sat up, causing Italy to fall of his chest, "Sorry Italy." Germany helped him sit up, "Japan, you can't be serious! He's so arrogant!"

"Germany..." Japan glanced towards the door where America was waiting, he lowered his voice, "...he's upset about England, I couldn't say no."

"Of course you could." Germany glared at the American, "Get out of here!"

"Germany that's not nice!" Italy looked slightly shocked at his boyfriend, worried when he saw the state America was in as he didn't answer Germany back with a snappy response, "He's sad because he broke up with England, Germany...please can we let him stay?" Italy looked up at his boyfriend pleadingly.

"But..." Germany looked down at Italy, sighing softly, not being able to stay mad when Italy looked at him with those eyes, "Okay fine, he can stay."

"Thanks..." America said softly as he hauled his case up into their room.

Japan finished collecting together his things before zipping up his case, "Well goodnight, I hope you feel better soon America." he bowed to his friends before leaving, closing the door softly behind him. America wheeled his case to the end of the now empty bed and leant it there before slowly taking off his shoes, he didn't bother with pyjamas, he just climbed into bed fully clothed, pulled the covers up over his head and tried to get to sleep.

Italy and Germany watched him curiously, slowly Italy pulled away from Germany and went to America's bedside, "Ciao America! Would you like to play a game?"

America was silent, Germany looked confused, "Italy what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to cheer him up Germany! He looks so sad..." Italy leant towards him, gently shaking his shoulder, "Come on America! You'll feel better."

"Italy, I think America wants to sleep." Germany said quietly, pulling the covers over himself, "...come back to bed Italy."

Italy sighed softly, getting into the bed besides Germany, "...okay."

"What's wrong?" Germany whispered as he turned off the lamp, leaving them in darkness.

"I don't like it when people are sad Germany..." Italy whispered back, lying down in Germany's arms.

Germany cuddled him close, "He'll be fine Italy, he always bounces back...he's American." he pecked his forehead softly, "Gute Nacht Italy."

"Buonanotte Germany." Italy smiled softly, nuzzling Germany's neck gently as he closed his eyes. America sighed deeply, curling up under the covers, tears silently rolling down his cheeks...he knew that sleep would not come easy tonight.

**~Meanwhile~**

Japan had been standing at England's bedroom door for a few minutes now, feeling slightly awkward, just like with America he'd never really had much interaction with the Brit before and it seemed unusual to just wander into his room uninvited. He reached out slowly and knocked quietly, half hoping England hadn't heard him. The door opened and there he stood, in his light blue silk pyjamas, one eyebrow raised, not looking anywhere near as bad as America, "Hello Japan, I didn't expect to see you here."

"Hai...I have swapped rooms with America, I hope that is okay."

"Oh..." England looked round at the suitcase Japan was holding, "I see, I wondered why he'd packed up...come in." England held open the door and helped Japan with his bag, smiling at the Asian as they started to unpack together, Japan looked unsure as his belonging were put away, he was under the impression the move would be temporary.

"So England, you and America are going through this rough patch-"

"It's over." England said simply, folding Japan's clothes away into the draws that were previously America's.

"Hai, for now-"

"No, I meant what I said Japan, it's over."

"I see..." Japan looked around awkwardly as they continued to unpack in silence, 'I guess I'm staying here then...' Japan thought gloomily, not that he had anything against England of course, he'd just much prefer to be in a room with his friends.

Once everything was packed away England got into his bed, resting his head back against the headboard and staring up at the ceiling as Japan climbed into the bed next to his. England closed his eyes, sighing deeply, "I feel I may have been a bit frivolous tonight."

"You mean breaking up with America?" Japan asked as he lay down in the bed.

"Oh no of course not, that was inevitable...I mean yelling at him in front of pretty much the whole school, embarrassing myself, don't you think?"

"Well...it was hard to ignore." Japan agreed, rolling onto his side to face the Brit who did the same.

"You do think I did the right thing don't you?" England asked, yet purely out of conversation purposes as there was no hint of doubt in his voice.

Japan thought for a moment, "Well...I'm not sure as I do not fully know what happened between you two."

"I'll tell you." England sat up slightly, leaning on his elbows, "The last week of the holidays I went over to stay with America, then he, his brother and I were going to go to school together." Japan nodded, "The first couple of days were great, we went all over the country and saw sights went to amusement parks..." England's train of thoughts drifted off for a second as he remembered it fondly, "...but the whole time I was there he only acted like a boyfriend when we were alone, I didn't notice it at first until we went to New York and were watching fireworks in Central Park, I leant over to kiss him but he wouldn't let me because we were surrounded by people." England said bitterly.

"Perhaps such displays in public are not accustomed in America." Japan suggested.

England scoffed, "Are you kidding me? There was a couple next to us who might as well have been having sex." he shook his head, "So like I said at dinner, I begged America to introduce me to his president, he was really reluctant to do so but in the end I pretty much forced him...I tried to hold his hand when we entered the white house but of course he wasn't having any of it." England kept his gaze fixed on the floor as he spoke out of anger, "Then he said 'Sir this is my friend England' that hurt, quite a lot. So I got annoyed and tried to kiss him to show what we were, America got annoyed and wouldn't let me, his president saw and asked if I was his boyfriend..." England sighed, running a hand through his hair, "...and well, you know what he responded with."

"Hai." Japan said softly, resting his head back against the pillows, growing more and more tired, "...so what did you do?"

"Well...I was devastated of course, but I held my tongue until we got back to his...then I let him have it, I think I almost shredded my vocal chords with all the screaming I did...then I packed up and went home." England muttered quietly, reaching over to turn off the lamp as he too was getting tired.

"I see...so you don't think you can ever forgive him?"

England was silent for a moment, "I...I don't think so, he really hurt me Japan, he refused to apologise, just kept saying he had to do it and I should have just accepted it...he's so full of damn pride." England bit his lip, closing his eyes as a tear escaped and rolled down his cheek, "So no, I'm pretty sure this is it Japan." he sneered, "Didn't last very long did it?"

Japan was quiet, not sure how to respond to this, eventually England rolled over onto his other side, curling up under the covers, "Goodnight England." he said softly, closing his eyes.

"...goodnight Japan." came the muffled response, England sighed softly, wiping his tears away, he knew sleep would not come easy tonight.

**~0~**

China glanced at the clock on the wall of library from where he hid behind a book shelf, still early morning he noted with a sigh, he couldn't hide out in here much longer, sooner or later he'd find him, sooner or later he'd bump into-

"China!" Russia beamed as he came up behind the Asian, hugging him around the waist, "Where were you? I woke up this morning and you weren't there."

China tensed, trying to prize the Russia off himself, "I...I had some studying I needed to do, and I didn't want to wake you."

"Let me help you." Russia smiled, holding China close, resting his head against the other's shoulder.

China blushed at the sudden closeness, trying to lean away from him, "No it's okay, you'll be late for chemistry, you should probably go."

Russia pouted, slowly pulling back, "Okay, but I will meet you for lunch da?"

"Yes." China took a few steps, putting some distance between them, "Off you go now."

Russia looked slightly confused, approaching him again, reaching for his hair and gently pulling out the ponytail, "I like it down China."

China took the bobble, securing it around his wrist, "Okay, see you later now." Russia smiled, waving as he was dismissed, China gave a sigh of relief, slumping back against on of the book shelves, tying his hair back up once Russia was out of sight.

"China?" came a soft timid voice from behind the book shelf.

China moved a few of the books to one side to see who was on the other side. "Oh hi Lithuania."

Lithuania smiled, coming around the shelf to see him, "Good morning, how are you?"

"I'm doing okay, and yourself?"

"Good as well...I couldn't help but notice you were hiding from Russia in here."

China blushed slightly, "Why would you think that?"

"Because that's what I'm doing too." he laughed slightly nervously, "I thought you liked him?"

"I do but lately he's been acting strange." Lithuania blinked slowly, "...I mean stranger than usual."

"In what way?"

"I don't know...just...he touches me more." China blushed as he said this.

"He does like you China." Lithuania said with a slight smile.

China blushed deeper, "Yes...I'm starting to wonder how much he really does like me..."

**~0~**

Switzerland sighed deeply, resting his head against his arm in boredom, he could feel his eyes drooping as he struggled to stay awake. He hated it. Absolutely hated it. The added 'bonus' that is was in the morning only added to the hatred. He just kept droning on and on, voice boring into his skull making him want to jump out of the nearest window. He didn't of course, just sat and endured the torture, he couldn't understand why so many students enjoyed these lessons...he was at his wits end.

"Switzerland?" the boy cringed as he name was called, he slowly looked up. "Would you please come up to the board and label these notes?" Mr Austria indicated to the chalk board and the notes that lay on different lines.

Switzerland sighed, in no hurry to get out of his seat, "Label them with what, Sir?"

"With their letters! A, B, C, D, E, F or G! Were you listening to me at all this past hour?"

"Obviously not, an hour of listening to you seems to have melted my brain." Switzerland drawled, causing a few of his classmates to giggle around him.

Mr Austria, of course, didn't see the funny side, "...see me at the end of this lesson, Switzerland." Switzerland glared at him, scribbling angrily across his music work book as he struggled not to voice his rage, 'Why can't this guy just leave me alone? Am I not making it clear that I don't give a damn about his pointless music lessons?' he rested his head in his arms, not even wanting to look at the man, hearing his voice was bad enough. After what seemed like an eternity, Mr Austria dismissed the students to go to their next class, Switzerland also stood, for a moment thinking he was off the hook, he went to leave when he was called back. "Switzerland."

Switzerland cringed, slowly turning around, "...yes?" Mr Austria leant back again his desk, beckoning him over with one finger, the teen narrowed his eyes as he approached him, "I'm not a dog, Sir."

"I'm very aware of this, however sometimes you do seem as badly behaved as one."

Switzerland grit his teeth, "What?"

"When I ask for you to partake in the lessons I expect you to do so."

"...and not knowing the answer makes me a dog?"

"No, answering back and being disrespectful does."

"So you ask for an answer then complain when I give you one?"

Austria narrowed his eyes, "What you said back to me is not what I'd constitute as an answer to what I asked."

Switzerland glared at him, slowly turning to the board, "B...G...B, B, G, B, G...F...E, G, F, E." he said through gritted teeth.

Austria smirked, "There now, was that so hard?"

"Don't patronize me Sir." Switzerland spat.

"I'm not patronizing you, I was merely stating that your earlier complaints were uncalled for, you were clearly listening to what I was saying."

Switzerland glared at him, not able to hold back his anger, "With respect, Sir, you've got your head up your own arse."

Austria's eyes widened with shock, "Excuse me young man? How dare you say such things to me!"

"No one likes to hear the truth, Sir."

"Stop with the back chat Switzerland, I mean it now, this is incredibly disrespectful and I refuse to hear it." Austria tried to calm his voice and in control but couldn't help with own anger threatening to bubble to the surface.

"You're the one keeping me here." Switzerland pointed out, "For no good reason I might add."

"I want an apology." Austria demanded.

Switzerland gaped at him, "An apology, what for?"

"For being a little shit! Austria suddenly blurted out, looking shocked at himself for what he just said.

"What?" Switzerland stared at him, not quite believing what his teacher had called him, "Excuse me Sir but isn't that a little disrespectful?"

Austria seemed at a lost for words before shaking his head, "I don't care, you insult me I insult you, I don't care that I'm your teacher."

Switzerland scoffed, "Good, because I don't care that you're my teacher either."

Austria glared at him, "You really are a rude little boy Switzerland."

Switzerland gave a harsh laugh, "You're the one who called me a little shit!"

"Only after being provoked."

"Oh go and have sex with your piano Sir."

Austria stared at him, "Excuse me?"

"You heard, it's what you do all day anyway."

Austria gaped at him, "How dare you!"

Switzerland stepped towards him, leaning up slightly to square up to Austria, looking him right in the eyes, "What you going to do about it?" Austria glared at him, his fists shaking at his sides with anger, at a loss for words, Switzerland stood his ground, not backing off despite how abnormally close they were standing together, both eyes locked together, faces only inches apart Then it happened. Neither was sure who initiated it, it was as if they were both suddenly thinking simultaneous thoughts...or were either one of them thinking about it before it happened? Whatever the case, Austria found himself locked in a deep kiss with the young man, his student, as he leant back against his desk, his body trapped against the teens. Austria reached up and grabbed Switzerland's arms, holding him in place as they kissed, Switzerland did the same, both tugging at each other's sleeves as their lips moved slowly against one another. Switzerland slowly tilted his head to the side, allowing his teacher to slip his tongue into his mouth, deepening their kiss, he brought a hand up to the back of the man's head, gripping at his brunette locks as their tongues collided passionately.

Suddenly he pulled back, the teen breathing heavily, cheeks turning crimson, eyes wide with shock which matched his teacher's expression, "Oh-Oh my God..." was all he managed as he staggered backwards away from him, a look of pure horror on his face, he grabbed his bag and bolted out the door, racing down the corridor, his heart going a mile a minute.

Mr Austria just stared at the door, breathing ragged, he couldn't believe what had just happened, what he'd just done...with a student! He was very still for a few minutes, he was pretty much frozen with shock, he only came to when the door to the classroom opened and he was met with a friendly smile, "Why hello Mr Austria." the smile soon turned into a look of concern as Hungary approached her husband worriedly, "Austria what's wrong?"

"I...nothings wrong." Austria croaked, straightening up and trying to put on a calm expression but found he couldn't managed anything but shock.

"Honey you're all pale, are you ill?" she asked, placing a hand on his arm.

Austria shook his head, swallowing slowly, "No, no nothings wrong...I'm sorry dear I have to go."

"Oh okay...well if you're sure..." Austria nodded, not looking back at his wife as he hurriedly left the classroom, making sure he set off in the opposite direction to Switzerland, a million thoughts racing through his head at once, all revolving around what he'd done with Switzerland, and maybe more importantly, what he'd just done to his wife...

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't hate me for that last part D:<strong>  
><strong>God I love writing fluffy GermanyItaly moments :) So rare I get to do so**  
><strong>Hope you enjoyed the chapter <strong>  
><strong>Reviews are love :)<strong>


	6. America's in a Depression

**Title: Hetalia Academy II**

**Pairings: Germany/Italy, America/England, France/Canada, Japan/Greece, Japan/England, Canada/England, Switzerland/Liechtenstein, Austria/Hungary, Switzerland/Austria, Spain/Romano, Russia/China**

**High schools tough, we all know that. But how about an international boarding school? With Germany and Romano constantly ****fighting, America in depression, Austria doing things he shouldn't be doing and Russia _still_ being...weird, tears and teenage emotions are running high, will these kids ever get their act together? **

**Chapter 6 - America's in a Depression**

* * *

><p>France furrowed his brows in confusion as he searched through his and Canada's draws, he looked under their beds and under their covers, sighing slightly, "Canada, 'ave you seen my pink boxers?" he glanced over at his boyfriend sat hunched up on his bed, "...Canada?"<p>

"Hmm?" Canada looked up, rubbing his eyes tiredly, "No, sorry...why do you need them?"

"I was going to wear zem tonight, I know 'ow you like zem." France winked, sidling up to him on the bed.

"Oh..." Canada closed his eyes, sighing softly.

France looked at him slightly worried, "What iz the matter mon cher?"

"I don't feel too well, but mostly it's America...he's so depressed France, I've never seen him like this." Canada bit lip, looking concerned

"Ahh oui...no need for you to be worried though, I'm sure he will be fine." France smiled, pressing his lips against the side of Canada's neck.

Canada pulled away slightly, not in the mood, "I do worry, last night he was crying...and this morning at breakfast."

"He will get over it." France said softly, wrapping his arms around Canada's waist from behind, pulling him close.

Canada sighed, reluctantly letting France pull him onto his lap, "Probably, but right now he could really use a friend, and all those American friends of his are useless, none of them have tried to cheer him up." Canada tried to ignore the hand trying to tug at the hem of his shirt "...I think we should."

"Hmm..." France purred softly, nuzzling his head into Canada's neck, "...pardon?"

"We should go cheer America up."

France slipped one of his hands up Canada's shirt, "Later though, oui?"

Canada sighed, pulling France's hand away, "No, now."

"But mon cher..." France pouted, resting his head against Canada's shoulder, "I would rather stay 'ere do zis..." he pressed his lips to the Canadian's jaw, slowly kissing down his neck.

Canada shivered slightly, pulling away, "Not now France, I need to go see America."

"No Canada, stay 'ere please." France tried kissing him again but Canada pushed him away this time, getting up off the bed

"France you can be so selfish sometimes, America really needs a shoulder to cry on right now." Canada shook his head, grabbing his bag as he made for the door, "I'm going to go find him...I'll see you later."

**~0~**

Canada sighed, stopping just as he reached the double doors leading outside, certain that America would be out there if not moping in his bed, well Japan's bed. He placed his hand on the door handle and was still for a moment as he felt another wave of nausea. He'd been feeling ill all week, he'd even thrown up a couple of times, yet he was sure it wasn't anything too serious, '...just a tummy bug.' he thought as he stepped outside, he smiled, the fresh air would do him some good. America hadn't gone to his first two lessons, Canada knew this as one of America's teachers had stopped him in the corridor to ask where his brother was, Canada said he didn't know, although he had an idea.

Sure enough there he was, lying face down on a bench outside, completely motionless, his brother looked at him sadly as he made his way over to him, "America...come on you can't do this to yourself..." America didn't respond, "...America talk to me." Canada kneeled down by the bench, gently rolling his brother over onto his side to face him, "Oh dear..." he hadn't expected him to be in this state, his hair was all tousled and looked like it hadn't been washed, his eyes and cheeks were damp from tears and crimson, his glasses sat on the bridge of his nose at a weird angle. Canada sighed softly, gently using his sleeve to wipe away his tears, fixing his glasses for him, "Come on America this isn't like you, you need to get up you've already missed morning lessons and you'll be late for the afternoon."

"...what's the point?" came the gloomy response from the broken teen who made no move to get up off the bench. "What's the point in even living?"

Canada stared at him, "America you're scaring me." he grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him up so he was sitting, he took the seat next to him and immediately America slumped into his shoulder, "...come on it's not that bad."

"Not that bad?" America said, voice lifeless and apathetic, "Canada my hearts been ripped out...I couldn't even find a reason to get out of bed this morning."

"But you did, and that's the main thing." Canada said smiling, rubbing his back gently.

America looked at him, "...Germany made me, I'd have happily stayed in bed so I didn't have to face England."

"Oh come on, seeing him can't be that bad." Canada rubbed his back, trying to get him to smile.

America just blinked slowly, frown fixed in place, "I saw him at breakfast...I cried."

"Yeah...I saw that." Canada said awkwardly, trying to think of a way to heighten his spirits, "You'll be alright soon though right? I mean it can't hurt forever."

America looked at him slowly, tears welling up in his eyes again, "It feels like it can..." he whispered, resting his head against his brother's shoulder, "I mean I always thought all that stuff about heartbreak was lame and made up but...it's really not, my chest hurts, it really does feel like my heart is broken."

"Awww America..." Canada rubbed his back softly, feeling deeply sympathetic towards him, "...you know England still loves you."

America shook his head, tears starting to roll down his cheeks, "No he doesn't, why would he? I've been an ass...as usual."

"It wasn't...that bad..." Canada gently dabbed at his tears as he spoke softly to him, "...anyway, all England wants is an apology, and you feel sorry right?"

America nodded against his brother's shoulder, "...but he's not gonna forgive me."

"I'm sure he will." Canada insisted, "England's a reasonable guy."

America sighed, "Even if he does...he's not going to get back together with me is he?"

Canada bit his lip, looking away, "Well...I think he needs time." he said unsurely, looking back at his brother as he burrowed his head into his neck, his body shaking slightly as he tried to silence his sobs, "America please stop crying." Canada wrapped an arm around him, hugging him close.

"I-I'm sorry..." America lifted his head up, sniffing slightly, wiping his eyes on his sleeve, "I just...I miss him Canada, I don't mean coz I haven't seen him in a while, I mean as a boyfriend...we haven't been boyfriend's since before we went to see my fucking president." America spat, Canada stayed quiet, continuing to rub his brother's back, "It wasn't even his fault though, it was mine...I should have just told him I was dating England."

"I...I guess..." Canada loosened his grip of his brother, "...why don't you just go and apologise? It can't make anything worse."

America sniffed, gently letting go of Canada, "I guess I could try..."

"That's the spirit." Canada smiled at him, patting his back, "I'm sure if you just explain and tell him you're really sorry he'll give you another chance."

"Maybe..." America said softly, slowly standing up off the bench.

Canada followed suit, "Are you going now?"

"No...I got class right?" America sighed, "I'll do it tonight."

**~0~**

Germany gazed at Italy from where he sat on his bed as the Italian bent over to rummage through his bag, Germany shook his head, feeling slightly perverted for staring. He caught sight of the pink boxers he had yet to return to France, he shook his head again, "Italy your bruder hates me."

Italy looked up in confusion, "Romano likes you Germany!"

Germany stared at him, "Italy he hates me, he wants us to break up he thinks I'm vermin, he'd probably kill me if he could...don't you see it?"

Italy tilted his head to the side for a moment, as if thinking, "Urmmm...nope!"

Germany rolled his eyes, holding out his arms, "It's a good thing you're cute."

"Yay Germany thinks I'm cute!" Italy beamed throwing himself into his boyfriend's arms, toppling them over onto the bed. Germany caught him easily, smirking slightly as they lay in each other's arms, Italy was slightly conscious of his weight on the German however Germany didn't mind, compared to the other's he'd had lying on him before, and there weren't very many to count, Italy was by far the lightest. Italy nuzzled him gently sending shivers down Germany's spine, he could already feel his heart race increasing and heat flushing his cheeks.

"Italy..." Germany whispered huskily, holding him close as he suddenly rolled them over so he was on top, slipping one of his hands up the front of Italy's shirt, skating across his smooth skin. Italy gasped softly, grabbing hold of Germany's arms as his fingers latched onto one of his nipples, rubbing and twisting gently. Germany buried his head into Italy's neck, kissing slowly at the sensitive skin as he continued to rub his fingers across the responsive bud, inflicting soft gasps from the boy below him. He let his other hand wander across Italy's abdomen, a smile tugged at his lips when he saw the way Italy lifted his hips automatically, trying to push his crotch into the other teen's palm.

Germany sat up slightly, helping the Italian to remove his shirt, Italy let his shirt be taken as he lay submissively under the German, hips trapped between his legs. His body was attacked as Germany lay back down, pressing light kisses across his chest and stomach, hands stroking down his sides and underneath the boy to grab his rear. Italy arched his back to Germany's lips, soft whimpers escaping his own, bringing his hands up to grip Germany's hair. Germany grunted slightly, shifting down lower on the bed, gently tugging down Italy's pants as well as his underwear, leaving him exposed. Italy felt the familiar string of nervousness settle in his stomach but was distracted as his boyfriend suddenly grabbed hold of his hardness, rubbing it slowly. The Italian gasped, hands clawing at the sheets, thrusting up slightly into Germany's hand, encouraging him to go faster.

So he did, using his other hand he lifted Italy's leg up over his shoulder, continuing to move his hand quickly over Italy's length, pressing his thumb against the tip, drawing soft moans from the Italian,"G-Germany..." Italy's breath was coming out in short pants as Germany was driving him to sweet release, he let his eyes close and he felt Germany shift on the bed again, he was about to ask what he was doing when he suddenly felt himself being engulfed in Germany's hot, wet mouth. Italy gasped loudly, arching his back as he felt a wave of pleasure rush through him and he came, calling Germany's name. Germany pulled away slowly, sitting up and wiping his mouth as Italy lay panting beneath him. He smirked slightly, leaning back down and planting kisses across Italy's neck, he wasn't done yet.

Italy brought his arms up to cuddle his boyfriend as his hands slipped lower, still gently kissing and licking at his neck as his hands rested on his lower back, then his rear. Italy closed his eyes again, still panting softly, starting to relax when suddenly Germany slipped one finger down to tease the opening to the Italian's body, "GERMANY!" Italy's eyes shot open and he pushed him away roughly, cheeks going a deep shade of red.

Germany stared at him, slightly confused, "What's wrong?"

"That's my...my..." Italy bit his lip, shuffling back on the bed away from Germany.

"Oh...right...sorry." Germany sat up, feeling anger building up inside him.

Italy recognised the look, "Germany, please don't hate me."

"Nein...it's not you Italy, it's me...I just...I keep doing stupid things without asking if you're okay with it first." Germany growled irritably, grabbing the nearest thing, which happened to be an alarm clock, and hurling it at the wall.

Italy jumped, cowering slightly, "...Germany..."

Germany sighed, rubbing his hands across his face, "...ja?"

Italy scooted over to him, gently wrapping his arms around his shoulders, "Don't be sad...it's okay."

"It is?" Germany asked, leaning into Italy.

"I love you Germany...and soon we'll be able to do everything, I'm just...a bit scared." Italy said quietly, pressing his lips to Germany's forehead.

Germany sighed, hugging Italy close, "I love you too...I'm sorry I scared you."

Italy shook his head, "It wasn't you Germany...you're the only person I'd want to do this with."

Germany smiled slightly, "Okay...that makes me feel better."

Italy beamed, "Yay!" he kissed him gently, "I'm...not wearing pants am I?"

Germany laughed slightly, placing his hands on his bare bottom, "Nein." Italy blushed slightly as he pulled them back up, looking around for his shirt. Germany shook his head fondly, checking his watch, "Maybe it's just as well, lessons start in one minute."

**~0~**

"Switzerland?" Liechtenstein whispered softly, nudging him under the table, "...Switzerland..."

Switzerland sighed, slowly turning to face her, "...what?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine." Switzerland turned back to the board, copying down the maths sums intently, quadratic equations, surely this would be enough to stop those thoughts running through his mind.

"...Switzerland?" Liechtenstein tried again, gently tapping his shoulder.

Switzerland clenched his teeth, "What is it now?"

"...you don't seem okay." she said quietly, looking at him with concern.

Switzerland sighed, running his hands across his face, "I just...I'm just tired okay?"

"You seemed fine this morning...did you have music before? Did Mr Austria put you in a bad mood?"

Switzerland cringed, he could feel his face going red, "No...just do your work Liechtenstein, trust me I'm fine."

"Okay...but you know you can always talk to me." Liechtenstein hugged his arm, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Switzerland softened slightly as he looked as his girlfriend, but it only made him feel worse, this time it wasn't just disgust he felt, it was guilt, "I know Liechtenstein...thanks." he sighed, turning back to the board but found he couldn't concentrate, the same images just kept flashing in his mind. Austria leaning back against his desk in that provocative way, him and Austria locking lips in the classroom, hands on each other, bodies pressed against each other...Switzerland grimaced, he was disgusted at himself, and perhaps even more disgusted at the fact that he'd wished they could have taken it further...

He sighed deeply, resting his head against the table, '...there's no way I can face him again...it's just going to be too awkward...'

**~0~**

Japan yawned tiredly as he climbed into his, well America's, bed that night. Yet he didn't want to go to sleep just yet, England was happily chatting away to him and even though it seemed strange how cheerful he was he found he really got on well with the Brit, they seemed to have a very similar personality.

"So you really don't even like this guy?"

Japan shook his head, "He seems to be a fine person but I never thought of him as a friend...Russia seems to be very attached to him and he scares me."

"He is a big fellow." England agreed as he finished buttoning up his pyjama shirt, Japan couldn't help but notice that England's exposure right in front of him didn't bother him in the way Italy's or Germany's did.

"Do you really hate France?" Japan asked, scooting over on his bed as England sat down next to him.

"Simple answer? Yes, he's a constant annoyance." England shook his head yet there didn't seem to be any anger in his words, "Although...he and Canada are sickeningly sweet together I must say, France never struck me as a one guy kind of guy."

"You think he would cheat on him?"

"No...he seems quite taken, which is good I suppose." England smiled, leaning back on the bed, "Speaking of which, are you?"

Japan looked at him, "Am I what?"

"Taken, with anybody?"

"Oh..." Japan blushed slightly, "...no...no one really."

"That means there is!" England laughed slightly, "Japan you're blushing."

Japan placed his hands over his cheeks, blushing deeper, "No I'm not."

"You are! Come on Japan..." England scooted closer to him, "...who do you like?"

"No one." Japan insisted.

"Tell me." England beamed, leaning closer to Japan still.

"England there is no one."

"Really?"

"Hai."

"You sure?"

"Hai."

"Promise?"

"Hai!"

"Alright...then you won't mind if I do this." England leant forward, pressing his lips against Japan's, brushing his fingers through his dark hair. Japan stayed perfectly still, too stunned to move, then eventually he kissed England back, placing his hands on his shoulders. England pulled Japan closer, deepening their kiss, sliding his hand around to the back of Japan's neck. The Asian didn't really have much experience in this kind of thing so he did his best to mimic the Brit's mouth movements, though he wasn't quite sure why he was allowing England to kiss him like this is the first place.

Both didn't seem to hear the door open, or the soft gasp that came from the person who had opened the door. They carried on with what they were doing, kissing each other deeply as their hands explored each other's hair. "E-England..." at the sound of his name England pulled away from Japan to see who had interrupted them. Stood at the door holding onto a hand picked bouquet of flowers was America. His hair had been washed and carefully brushed, he was wearing his best clothes and was holding onto a piece of paper which he'd written something on. America stared at the two teens on the bed, still with their hands in each other's hair, "I urm...I..." America bit his lip, tears welling up in eyes, he shoved the piece of paper into his back pocket, threw the flowers on the floor and turned around, slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Failed smut attempt right there D:<strong>  
><strong>Gahh poor America, things never seem to go his way :(<strong>  
><strong>Reviews are love :)<strong>

**I didn't want to mention this now as I was hoping I'd have chapter 8 done by tomorrow (this was supposed to be done yesterday and 7 today...) but I was too tired :( I'm off to Italy for two weeks on friday and I really wanted to leave it on a cliff hanger (although I supposed this is kind of a cliff hanger right?) anyways I will really really try to have chapter 7 up before I go, I tried to do one every night but alas I needed my sleep.**

**So check back on friday to see if it's up, I really will try my best, if not see you in two weeks, I'll be on the look out for cute helpless Italian's :) and I'll be sure to eat lots of pizza and pasta and find a German best friend**

**Hasta la pasta!**


	7. Regrets and Mistakes

**Title: Hetalia Academy II**

**Pairings: Germany/Italy, America/England, France/Canada, Japan/Greece, Japan/England, Canada/England, Switzerland/Liechtenstein, Austria/Hungary, Switzerland/Austria, Spain/Romano, Russia/China**

**High schools tough, we all know that. But how about an international boarding school? With Germany and Romano constantly ****fighting, America in depression, Austria doing things he shouldn't be doing and Russia _still_ being...weird, tears and teenage emotions are running high, will these kids ever get their act together? **

**Chapter 7 - Regrets and Mistakes**

* * *

><p>China had just finished scouting around the buffet table for something to eat for breakfast, which happened to be dim sum as usual, and was looking around for somewhere to sit. Russia hadn't yet made it downstairs and China didn't want to seem like a loner sitting on his own and waiting for him. Someone who didn't seem to mind sitting on their own was Japan, China smiled, he hadn't actually had much of a chance to talk to him since returning to the school, he starting making his way over to him and accidentally caught America on the shoulder as he trudged past, "Sorry America!" he didn't respond, he didn't even seem to realise he'd bumped into China, the Asian looked slightly confused, usually America would tell him to watch where he's going but now he was just like a zombie, quiet and unresponsive. China turned back to Japan who had shrunk in his seat, face going red, he sat down opposite him, "Japan, we haven't spoken in a while."<p>

"Hai...how are you?" Japan asked awkwardly, eyes watching America as he left the dining room.

China looked where Japan was looking, "I'm well...are you okay?"

"Hai...thank you." Japan sat up slightly when America had finally left the room, relaxing slightly though his face was still bright red.

"America seems different today." China noted the way Japan seemed to wince at the mention of the American.

"Hai...he and England broke up..." Japan said quietly, looking away.

"I heard about that." China looked at Japan curiously, "...does it bother you?"

"What?"

"You're acting unusual."

Japan blushed heavier, sighing slightly, "I...I don't think it would be best for me to see America."

"How come?" China asked, confused as he wasn't aware Japan and America had had much interaction before.

"Well...last night I...I urm..." Japan bit his lip, face bright red, "...I kissed England."

China gaped at him, eyes wide, "Oh my! Japan!"

Japan placed his head in his hands, shaking his head, "...I don't know why..."

China was still staring at him in disbelief, "When did it happen?"

"...last night." Japan said quietly, gaze down on the table.

China leant over to him, whispering softly, "...do you...like England?"

"I'm not sure..." Japan sighed, looking up at China, not his first choice for a person to talk to but he would do for now, "America still loves him very much...now I feel I have hurt America's feelings."

"You told America?" China blurted out in shock.

"Worse...he saw it happen...I think he was going to make up with England but left when he saw us together..." Japan bit his lip, feeling extremely guilty as he thought back to the look on America's face when he caught them in the act.

China stared at him for a moment, slowly shaking his head, "...I'm surprised at you Japan."

Japan seemed to sink into himself, "So am I...I do not think England even likes me...although he kissed me again when we got up."

"So, is he your boyfriend now?"

Japan shook his head, "I don't think so...maybe..." he sighed, pushing his chair away from the table as he got up, "I have to go now." he left the dining room hurriedly, feeling even more confused then when he sat down. China watched him curiously, still in a slight state of shock, he'd always been amazed at what a nice person Japan is...he still was of course, but China couldn't help feeling slightly differently about him now knowing this.

"Dobroe utro China." Russia smiled, taking the empty seat besides his friend and placing his breakfast down in front of him, "...are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine, I have some gossip for you though." China beamed as he turned around in his seat to talk to him properly, it seemed mean to spread it around however Russia didn't really speak to many other people and he only ever shared secrets with China.

Russia turned to face him also, "Tell me."

China leant in close to whisper, "...last night Japan and England kissed." the Asian waited expectantly for Russia's shocked reaction.

He didn't get one, Russia merely blinked, looking slightly confused, "That is so unfair...why has Japan kissed England already when me and you haven't kissed once yet?"

"Exactly...wait, what?" China looked confused at Russia's strange answer when suddenly the taller boy leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Almost immediately China pulled back, looking at Russia in shock as he face slowly went red, "I...I'm leaving now." China shot up out of his seat and hastily retreated from the dining room, leaving a very confused Russian behind him.

**~0~**

Canada couldn't believe it, he'd just been stopped again by America's teachers to ask where he'd been all morning. He sighed irritably, he was trying his best to be sympathetic and caring but America couldn't just keep skipping lessons! Even if he spent the whole hour crying or moping it didn't matter just so long as he was there...he'd get a visit from Mr Danketsu soon if he didn't start attending class regularly again. Canada himself was worried he'd get into trouble as he'd skipped third lesson to track down his brother, he wasn't lying on his usual bench. This time it was even worse. He was lying on the ground, curled up right by the bench. Canada just stared at him, irritation forgotten as he saw how broken down he looked, he gently kneeled by him and shook his shoulder, "America, it's me."

"...hi bro." America whispered weakly, lying perfectly still.

Canada sighed, rubbing his arm gently, "I take it apologising to England didn't go too well last night..." America slowly shook his head, "...you wanna tell me what happened?"

"...I walked in and he was kissing Japan." America whispered softly.

Canada stared at him, "Oh my...oh America I'm so sorry." he leant down to hug him, "That's so...unlike him."

America shrugged, "Yeah..."

"..are you okay?" Canada rolled him over onto his back gently to get a better look at him, amazingly he didn't look as bad as yesterday...yet he seemed to be acting worse.

"...do I look okay?" America whispered softly.

"Well yeah...which is worrying."

America sighed deeply, "I can't cry anymore Canada...I just physically can't, my chest doesn't hurt anymore though...there's just this heavy weight on it."

Canada looked at him sadly, carefully helping him to sit up, "...so you're not feeling any better?"

America snorted, "No, but does it even matter? England's moved on."

"Well...I'm sure it was just a rebound thing." Canada said unsurely, wishing France was here as he knew more about this kind of thing than he did.

"Didn't seem like it...anyway, he can have Japan, I don't care..." America leant into his brother, closing his eyes.

Canada looked at him in concern, "What? You mean, you're over him?"

"No...but I might as well accept it, he doesn't want me back." America said softly sighing, slowly lying back down on the ground.

Canada looked at him sadly then suddenly remembered something, "America you need to go to class." America didn't answer, simply turned away from his brother, curling up in a ball again, "America..." Canada sighed, standing back up, suddenly feeling irritated again, but not with America, with England. He checked his watch, lessons were far from over yet but he didn't care, he needed to demand an answer from the Brit now. Leaving the despondent American where he lay, Canada headed back into the school and set off towards the science labs, if he remembered correctly this time of day and day of the week was when England had biology.

Sure enough he was there, sat on one of the stools gazing at the board with boredom, close to falling asleep, Canada knocked on the door before entering, "Excuse me Miss, but would you mind if I spoke to England for a moment please?" England looked over in confusion as his teacher allowed him to leave, he stepped outside the classroom, shutting the door softly behind him and turned to face the Canadian.

"Hello Canada how are y-"

"Why?"

England furrowed his brows in confusion, "...why what?"

"Why would you kiss Japan?"

England sighed, leaning back against the classroom door, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't."

Canada stared at him, "Because of America!"

"We're no longer together, why should he matter?"

"Because...because you've only just broken up!"

"And? I imagine he'd do the same to me."

"But he's not! He was going to try and fix things with you!" Canada said desperately.

"Yes I got that impression from the flowers now wilting on my bedroom floor." England drawled, "Look I'm not letting him control my actions, we're no longer together therefore his opinion is invalid."

"But...but why Japan? I mean to you actually like him or was it just because he was there?"

England glared at him, blushing slightly, "I don't have to justify it! I'm no longer in a relationship therefore I should be allowed to kiss whoever I want."

"But...but...it's upsetting him!"

"Don't care." England said simply.

Canada stared at him, defeated, "...okay."

"In fact..." England slowly sidled over to him, eyeing him up and down, "...you're quite cute Canada."

Canada blushed heavily, taking a step back, "Thank you but I'm taken..."

England laughed slightly, "I know Canada, don't worry." he smirked, opening the door to the classroom, "Although if you ever get sick of France...come find me." he gave the blushing boy a wink as he went back to his lesson.

**~0~**

Romano grinned devilishly as he closed his brother's bedroom door behind him, turning to face Spain who was looking at him sceptically, "What are we doing here amigo?"

Romano smirked, "Break up attempt number three."

"No, no Romano please lets not do this." Spain begged, "The underwear thing didn't work amigo, don't you think it's time to quit?"

"Third times a charm." Romano said, reaching up and unbuttoning a few of Spain's top buttons.

Spain looked at him in confusion, "What are you doing?"

"You're part of the plan." Romano grinned, exposing some of Spain's chest, "...you're going to seduce my brother."

Spain stared at him in shock, "What? No! No amigo I'm not doing that!"

"But it's perfect! You seduce my brother, I go and get the German bastard and he catches him cheating."

"But...no that's...that's terrible!"

"Pretending my brother had cheated didn't work, now we have to make it happen for real." Romano glanced at his watch, "He'll be here soon, go get on the bed."

Spain shook his head, "No, I'm not doing this Romano."

"I thought you thought he was cute?"

"Sì, but he's Germany's." Spain winced as Romano whacked him on the head.

"Not for long you bastard! If you do what I say."

"No...Romano I can't...anyway, what makes you think he'd be interested in me?"

"Because you're...you know..." Romano cringed, "...good looking."

Spain looked at him, grinning slightly, "Really? You think so?"

"Sì...so you'll do it?"

Spain shook his head, "I'm sorry amigo."

Romano sighed, hating resorting to this, "But...I want you to..." he gazed up at Spain, making his bottom lip quiver and his eyes start to water.

Spain bit his lip, looking away, "No don't make that face Romano..."

Romano stepped closer to him, leaning into his chest as he gazed up at him with sad eyes, "...I thought you were my friend..."

Spain looked down at him, not being able to resist that look, "Oh...okay fine..." he sighed, "I'll do it."

"Sì! I knew you were a team player!" Romano beamed, pushing the Spaniard onto Italy's bed, "You stay here and wait for him, I'll go and get the German bastard, I'll bring him in in about five minutes so you need to be kissing by then."

Spain sighed, nodding as Romano left the room, '...what am I doing? I can't do this to Germany...or Italy...why does Romano have to be so damn cute all the time...' a minute or so past and sure enough the happy Italian bounded into the room, looking slightly confused at the Spaniard sat on his bed.

"Ciao Spain!" Italy beamed, taking a seat next to him on the bed, hugging him sideways, "What are you doing in here?"

"Well I..." Spain bit his lip, hating himself for doing this, "I...really wanted to see you Italy."

"Really?" Italy beamed cutely.

"Sì...I couldn't stay away." Spain leaned closer to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, Italy didn't seem to register this as a come on.

"Why?" Italy asked, tilting his head to the side curiously.

"Well you're just so...so..." Spain was silent, he couldn't think what to say, he knew what Romano would want him to say however, cute? Hot? Sexy? He couldn't do it. Romano would hate him for not going through with it, but he just couldn't, "...so friendly."

"Ve...grazie Spain!" Italy smiled, hugging him again, "Germany said that too."

Spain smiled, "You really love Germany don't you?"

"Sì! I love him this much!" Italy held out his arms as wide as he could to empathise his point.

"Italy..." Spain looked at him seriously, "Don't listen to Romano okay? You and Germany are perfect for each other, you're so cute together! Don't let him break you up okay?"

Italy seemed confused yet smiled anyway, "Grazie Spain." he hugged him again, Spain smiled, cuddling him back.

**~Meanwhile~**

"Leave me alone, I don't believe it for a second." Germany tried to step past the infuriating Italian who kept trying to insist he was being cheated on.

"I mean it! I just walked in and they're all over each other, just go and have a look!" Romano grabbed his arm roughly, tugging him towards the bedroom door. Germany growled irritably but couldn't be bothered resisting anymore, he allowed himself to be pulled into the bedroom and caught sight of his boyfriend in the arms of Spain. For just a moment, Germany actually felt hurt at seeing that what Romano was saying might be true...but Italy beamed and waved at him in that sweet way he does, letting go of Spain, and Germany knew it couldn't be true.

"You see!" Romano pointed towards them sat together on the bed, "They were literally about to have sex!"

"NO! No of course we weren't!" Spain shot up off the bet, looking at Germany desperately, "Germany I would never come between you and Italy, you two belong together, I swear we were just talking."

Romano glared, storming over to him, "Stop lying to stupid bastard! Tell him about you and Italy, how you're sleeping with him."

"Romano stop this now." Germany demanded as Italy looked between all three of them, confused.

"It's not like that!" Spain insisted, "I don't like Italy in that way I swear Germany."

"I know, it's okay I believe you." Germany tried to reassure the hysterical Spaniard as Romano looked close to breathing fire.

"Whose side are you on anyway?" he snapped, hitting Spain across the chest.

Spain took a step back, wincing, "I'm not on a side, there shouldn't even be sides Romano!"

"There is! You're either with them or with me."

Spain stared at him, "Romano...you can't ask me to choose."

Romano glared at him, "...well I'm asking now."

Spain looked helplessly at Germany and Italy, who offered no help, then back to Romano, he bit his lip, taking a deep breath before he answered, "Romano...I love you...but Germany and Italy are my friends."

Romano shook his head, making for the door, "Pansy." he slammed it shut behind him, leaving an awkward silence in the room between the three of them. Italy still looked confused, he looked at Germany for help who just stared at him blankly, not knowing what to say in this situation. Spain stared at the door, a forlorn look on his face, he'd just told Romano how he felt...and he didn't even care.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay I got it done :) kinda short, : sorry about that**

**Well that's it for now, see you all in two weeks :)**  
><strong>Reviews are love :)<strong>


	8. Shocking Discoveries

**Title: Hetalia Academy II**

**Pairings: Germany/Italy, America/England, France/Canada, Japan/Greece, Japan/England, Canada/England, Switzerland/Liechtenstein, Austria/Hungary, Switzerland/Austria, Spain/Romano, Russia/China**

**High schools tough, we all know that. But how about an international boarding school? With Germany and Romano constantly ****fighting, America in depression, Austria doing things he shouldn't be doing and Russia _still_ being...weird, tears and teenage emotions are running high, will these kids ever get their act together? **

**Chapter 8 - Shocking Discoveries**

* * *

><p>"France..." Canada said softly, gently playing with his boyfriend's hair as he sat curled up in his lap.<p>

France glanced down at him, smiling slightly, "Oui?"

"You've known England for a really long time right?" Canada mused quietly.

France quirked an eyebrow at the sudden strange conversation starter, "Oui..."

"Did you ever think he'd be...you know..." Canada bit his lip, not sure how to put it into words.

France smirked slightly, "I think England iz a lot of things, but what were trying to say?"

"Well...you know..." Canada sighed, "...a bit of a whore."

France snorted his usual French laugh which caused Canada to narrow his eyes slightly, he coughed awkwardly putting a serious look back on his face, realising what Canada was referring to, "You mean him and Japan?"

"Well...yeah..." Canada bit his lip, thinking back to the way the Brit had come on to him yet was sure it'd be wise not to mention this to his boyfriend, "But I mean so soon after he broke up with America."

"I don't know...I never really thought England did relationships."

"Why not?" Canada asked as he slid off France's lap onto the sofa.

France pouted slightly at the lack of contact and wrapped his arm around the Canadian's shoulders, "He iz hideous, I did not think anyone in zeir right mind would go for him."

"France!" Canada gaped at him, quickly glancing around the dormitory in case England was in the room somewhere, "That's not nice..."

France shrugged, "Why were you asking?"

"Well it just confuses me...and America's been so upset recently."

"You care too much for your frère." France said as he shook his head, gently stroking Canada underneath his chin.

Canada wrinkled his nose in confusion, "I do?"

"Oui, it iz all you talk about."

Canada pouted, feeling slightly offended, "Don't you care?"

France shrugged, "Not really, it iz not my concern."

"That's selfish France." Canada said softly, shaking his head.

France looked confused, "How iz it? I thought it would be polite not to get involved."

"I'm not getting involved..." Canada said defensively, "...well I am, but I'm just trying to help."

France sighed, leaning back against the sofa, closing his eyes, "Who says you need to 'elp?"

"I say, it's human nature to help others France."

France opened his eyes, quirking an eyebrow, "It iz?"

"Yes!" Canada stared at France in shock, "Don't you ever want to help people?"

"You mean...'elp people...without gaining anything from it myself?" France asked slowly as if struggling to grasp the concept.

"You gain a sense of well being! Knowing you've helped someone in need makes you feel good about yourself."

France bit his lip, trying hard not to laugh, gently pulling Canada close and pressing his lips to the top of his head, "Ahh Canada...you really are cute sometimes..." he chuckled slightly, gently stroking a hand down his cheek.

Canada glared pulling away from him slightly, "Stop that, look I know you could do it too..." Canada glanced around the room for a suitable candidate, his eyes landed on Germany standing by the window, a glum look on his face, "...how about Germany?"

France glanced up at the German, "What about him?"

"He looks like something's on his mind..." Canada mused, watching him carefully, "...you should ask him what's up."

France gave a slight laugh, "And why would I do zat?"

Canada smirked slightly, pressing a kiss to France's cheek, "Because I know you have the potential to be a sweetheart..."

France pouted, "I thought I _waz_ your sweetheart..."

"You are, but I know you could be sweet to others as well..." Canada put on his most adorable smile, knowing France wouldn't be able to resist him. However it didn't quite have the desired effect as France took one look at Canada's sweet face and tried to push him down onto the sofa to straddle him, Canada simply pushed him away firmly, looking over at the German and calling to him, "Germany!"

Germany turned around in surprise at the unfamiliar voice calling his name, slowly he made his way over to him, looking slightly suspicious, "Ja? Who are you?"

"I'm...Canada." Canada said quietly, trying not to be offended.

"Right, what is it you want?" Germany asked, looking between the two of them.

"Well..." Canada scooted over on the sofa to make a space between him and his boyfriend, offering the seat to Germany, "France wanted to talk to you."

France rolled his eyes, deciding to humour his boyfriend, "Oui, sit down 'ere Germany."

Germany sighed, settling down between the two of them, "What do you want?"

"I noticed you looked very sad over zere by yourself...tell moi what iz on your mind." France said uninterested, picking at his nails, yawning slightly.

"There isn't anything on mein mind." Germany said with one eyebrow raised, slightly wary that they'd been watching him.

France smiled, "Okay you can go now."

Germany moved to get up off the sofa, "No wait!" Canada grabbed his arm to prevent him from leaving, "Germany please, you looked like something was bothering you, we just want to help."

Germany looked at him sceptically, "Why?"

"Because we like to help." Canada tried to ignore the slight scoff from his boyfriend, "...and we could offer you some good advise."

Germany sighed, "It's rather embarrassing."

"I'm sure it can't be too bad, and even if it is we'll be mature about it." Canada smiled at him, glancing over at France, trying to get him involved.

"I'm not sure I want to talk about it."

"What is it about?" Canada pressed on.

Germany sighed again, deciding he had nothing better to do, "Okay...it's about Italy."

"Oh no, are you two having problems?" Canada looked slightly shocked, he always had the assumption he and Italy went perfect together, "France can help you out."

France glanced at his boyfriend, rolling his eyes slightly, "Oui...of course."

"It's not a problem...I mean not a serious one." Germany ran a hand through his hair, not sure how to tell them.

"Go on." Canada insisted.

"It's...it's just we are having a bit of a problem in the urm...the...bedroom department..." Germany finished quietly, blushing slightly.

"Ahh oui!" France suddenly beamed, turning to face Germany properly, taking an immediate interest, "Tell me all about it!"

Germany coughed slightly awkwardly, "We just...we're not one hundred percent sure what we're doing..."

"Well zen let me 'elp you out." France smirked, "...for example, last night Canada and I made love four times, over and over, maybe you heard ze noises from your room oui?"

"France!" Canada stared at his boyfriend, cheeks going red.

France carried on, "I waz on top of course, let me show you how it iz done." he looked over to his boyfriend, holding out his arms, "Canada come 'ere and lets show Germany our favourite position."

Germany pulled a face, "Uhh nein that's okay..."

"France you're embarrassing me!" Canada snapped, cheeks still flushed.

"But let me tell you about our first time, my little Canada waz so nervous but I managed to calm when I took hold of his beautiful cock-"

"FRANCE! Stop that!" Canada yelled, his whole face completely red, even Germany was blushing.

France looked confused, "I thought you wanted me to 'elp him?"

"Yes but not like this!"

"I don't know how else to 'elp"

"Oh forget it, I'm going, otherwise I'll die of embarrassment staying here." Canada got up and left the dormitory as quickly as possible, trying not to let his slight nausea from this morning falter him as he left France and Germany alone together on the sofa.

Germany was silent for a moment until he realised something that France said was relevant to his own situation, "You know...our main problem is Italy being nervous..."

"Ahh a common problem, does it frustrate you?" France asked, amazed by how interested he was becoming in other people's problems.

"Nein...I just, don't understand...if Italy loves me, why can't we...you know..." Germany trailed off, not wanting to come out right and say it.

France however didn't have this problem, "Just so I'm clear we are talking about anal oui?"

Germany blushed, cringing slightly, "Ja...und I don't want to hurt Italy by doing it wrong."

France smiled sympathetically, finding it rather sweet how caring the German could be, "You want my advise?"

"Ja...if you don't mind."

France smirked, "Of course, tell me, in ze bedroom what preparations did you do first?"

"Preparations?"

"Oui, flower petals on ze bed, massage oil, sensual music..."

"Oh..." Germany blushed, "...nein, I didn't...should I have?"

"Oui, I could 'elp you with zat if you like."

"Okay...danke"

"Also..." France looked at Germany seriously, "...there's ze spot."

Germany looked confused, "The spot?"

"Oui, inside ze body...'ave you penetrated Italy yet?" France asked, trying to hide the grin threatening to form on his face as he was finding out such things.

"Urm nein..." Germany blushed heavily as he could feel France's judging eyes on him, "I was going to but he got scared."

"I see..." France thought for a moment, "...you need to relax him first, and zen when you get a finger inside him, you need to find ze spot."

Germany furrowed his brows, "What spot?"

France beamed, "A spot inside him zat will set his blood on fire, and fill him with ecstasy..."

Germany stared at him, "Really?"

"Oui, when you find ze spot, keep hitting it...and it will be ze best thing he 'as ever felt..." France purred, demonstrating a prodding action with his finger in the air, "...and zen with your friend." he nodded down to Germany's crotch.

Germany blushed, crossing his legs, "Okay...well...thanks."

"My pleasure...come on." France stood up heading towards his bedroom, "I will give you everything you need for tonight." he gave the red faced German a wink as he pushed open the door, Germany cringing with embarrassment and awkwardness as he followed him inside.

**~0~**

Someone also sensing a tense and awkwardness atmosphere was Japan as he walked hand in hand, with who he assumed was now his boyfriend, through the gardens. England occasionally turned to smile at him, which Japan returned however neither said a word, Japan was wondering whether it was just him who felt awkward as England seemed perfectly normal, happy even. However the Asian was feeling incredibly self conscious, especially as passing students were staring at the two of them as they passed, fingers laced together. He had merely wanted to go for a walk by himself before he had to go to his next lesson, then England saw him and decided to join him, taking hold of his hand as they walked. Japan tried to tug his hand away every so often but the Brit held on, giving his hand an occasional squeeze.

"So England...you have class to get to I'm sure." Japan said awkwardly, once again trying to gently release his hand from England's grip.

England checked his watch, "I suppose...would you like to walk me to class?"

"I...my class is at the other end of the school..." Japan said softly, managing to pull his hand away at last.

"Oh...well if that's the case I'll see you later." England smiled, leaning towards Japan, softly catching his lips with his own. Japan blushed slightly, kissing him back briefly before pulling away, feeling his heart stop when he noticed a familiar face stood by one of the entrances to the school. America had just seen his ex kissing Japan again, and the Asian was sure he must have been watching them for a while before as well.

"Goodbye then." Japan bowed his head slightly before taking off as quickly as he could without it looking like he was trying to get away from him. He couldn't take it, the guilt, every time he was with England all he could think about was that America was hurt and even though they weren't exactly the best of friends he'd still betrayed him. Japan sighed, slowing down as he was out of visual range, heading further and further away from the school, no intention of going to class just yet. As he glanced down and scanned his eyes across the grass his eyes landed on someone who brought back that dreaded feeling of guilt. Greece was resting peacefully in his usual spot, not asleep this time, gazing up at the clouds as he chewed a piece of grass lazily. The brunette sat up slightly as Japan approached and smiled slightly, waving him over.

"Hey Japan." he said softly, patting the ground next to him for his friend to take a seat.

Japan complied, sighing softly, "Hello Greece."

Greece tilted his head to the side, "You seem bothered."

"Hai..." Japan sighed, running a hand across his face, looking up in surprise as he suddenly felt an arm wrap around his shoulders.

Greece looked at him, deeply concerned, "Tell me."

"England..." Japan said softly.

Greece nodded his understanding, "...your boyfriend."

"Greece...I don't think I should be in a relationship with England." Japan said quietly, trying to read Greece's expression yet his face remained perfectly unchanged.

"I see, why is that?"

"I feel he is using me to make America jealous...and I don't feel comfortable kissing him." Japan added, and he could have sworn he saw a slight change in Greece's expression, his eyes going darker perhaps at this last statement although maybe he imagined it.

"If that's the way you feel maybe you should tell him...end the relationship now."

"I don't know...I wouldn't know how to do it, and England does seem happy..." Japan mused, finding himself leaning into Greece's shoulder.

"But you're not." Greece said softly, gazing into Japan's eyes, Japan shivered slightly, slowly shaking his head, "...I think you know what the right thing is to do Japan."

"Hai...I think I do...thank you Greece." Japan made to stand up as he was sure his next lesson had started by now, he glanced back down at the sleepy teen, "...would you like to walk me to class?"

Greece smiled, slowly standing up, holding out his arm to Japan who took hold of it, "...I'd love to."

**~0~**

'My God this is awkward...okay, just keep looking down, don't look up not even for a second, okay check your watch...what! Twenty minutes left? God will this horror never end...' Switzerland tapped his pen against the desk impatiently as the slow ticking hand of his watch tormented him on his wrist, he gritted his teeth, not even able to believe he showed up to music class after what happened between him and Austria some days before. He cringed, running a hand through his hair as the memory came flooding back, forgetting to keep his head down he accidentally looked up, briefly catching his teacher's gaze as he handed out pieces of paper. Both blushed violently, tearing their eyes away from each other hurriedly. Switzerland grimaced, checking his watch again, time seemed to be standing still.

"Switzerland..." the teen in question froze as his teacher's voice came quietly from directly behind him, "I need a word after class so don't rush off anywhere." Switzerland nodded slowly, feeling his cheeks flushing, he grabbed his pen again and tried to focus intently on his music worksheets, for once he was glad he had music work to do.

Switzerland wasn't sure if he was relieved or terrified as Mr Austria dismissed the class and they filed out one by one. The blonde stood awkwardly by his teacher's desk as Austria made sure the door was closed when the last person left and no one was in ear shot of what he was about to talk to him about, "Switzerland...I think you know why I've asked you to stay behind."

"Yes Sir." Switzerland kept his gaze fixed on the carpet, not being able to look at him.

Austria sighed, leaning against the desk in front of him, something the teen visibly cringed at as it was the exact thing he was doing that day they had kissed, "I know this is an awkward topic however...what happened between us last lesson...I need you to know that it can never, under any circumstances, happen again."

Switzerland's head shot up and he gaped at his teacher in shock, "Excuse me?"

"Now look I know it's hard when a young boy has a crush-"

"WHAT!" Switzerland's shock turned immediately to anger, "You think I have a crush on you? Are you shitting me?"

Austria cringed at the language but decided to let it go, "Why yes of course, why else would have what happened have happened."

"Because you kissed me first!" Switzerland blurted out, still astounded at the notion his teacher was making.

Austria's mouth dropped open, "Excuse me? I would never perform such inappropriate acts with a student!"

"You did! You kissed me first! It was your fault!"

Austria could feel himself getting flustered and going red, "No it wasn't! You leaned towards me-"

"Yes but then you grabbed me and kissed me!"

"I did no such thing!" Austria glared at the boy, holding up his left hand, "You see this ring? I'm happily married, and I would never jeopardise that for anything...this whole thing was your fault."

Switzerland glared right back, "Yes well you may not have realised Sir, but I am also taken."

Austria gave a harsh laugh, "Oh yes that little girlfriend of yours, you've been together how long? A few weeks maybe? I have a lot more at stake here then you, I'm a married man, and you and that ditzy little girl will most likely break up within the next week or so."

Switzerland suddenly grabbed his teacher by the front of his coat, managing to slam him into his grand piano, "Don't you DARE talk about Liechtenstein in that way!"

The teacher was caught off guard for a second before wrestling his way out of Switzerland's grip, reversing the position so it was the teen who was slammed up against the piano, Austria pressed close against him, "I swear, if you ever try anything like that again you'll never see the light of day."

"Is that a threat, Sir?" Switzerland growled, leaning closer towards him their eyes locked in an intense stare.

"I believe it is..." Austria's voice suddenly changed from that of anger to more of a husky whisper, his eyes never leaving the teens as they both gazed at each other, pure hatred apparent in their eyes. Suddenly their minds became one, their thoughts must have been on the same wave length as simultaneously, they grabbed hold of each other and forcefully pressed their lips together.

Almost immediately Austria's hands were gripping at the bottom of Switzerland's shirt as his own hands were buried in his teacher's brunette locks, their tongues forcefully pushing their way into each other's mouths, entwining together and getting reacquainted with one another. The Austrian found the buttons on Switzerland's shirt and began to hurriedly undo them, exposing his smooth, hairless chest. He tossed the forgotten garment to one side as his hands began to work their way over his body, stroking across his chest and flicking his thumbs teasingly over his nipples. Switzerland's gasped was swallowed by his teacher's mouth which continued to explore the teen's mouth. Austria suddenly pulled away only to grab hold of Switzerland's legs, lifting him up onto his piano, shortly followed by the Austrian himself who climbed on with him, straddling the boy's legs as they lay on top of one another on the polished instrument.

Switzerland lay panting softly as Austria's mouth found his neck, licking and biting at the delicate skin there, enough to leave marks. His hands carried on their invasion of the boy's chest as his lips trailed down his neck to his collarbone, leaving a trail of moisture as he went. Switzerland bit his lip, grabbing hold of Austria's coat and attempting to tear it off the older man yet finding it difficult in the position he was in. Austria could see this and sat up, removing both his coat and shirt before diving back down onto the boy, pressing their half naked bodies together as their lips met once more. Switzerland grabbed a handful of his teacher's hair, tugging hard as their tongues collided and their chests moved against one another. Austria found Switzerland's belt and began to tug at the teens pants as he could feel something desperate to be released. Switzerland rested his head back against the piano, moaning softly as Austria began sliding lower, nipping and licking at his chest, gently biting down on one of his nipples, inflicting a sharp gasp from the boy below him.

Maybe if Mr Austria had known the dangers of an unlocked door it never would have happened. If he had been thinking clearly, and realised how painfully stupid and dangerous it is to be doing what he was doing in an empty classroom, when anyone could have walked in...it might not have happened. In an instant, the teacher could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, as if being watched. Slowly he sat up and turned to the door of his classroom which was now open. Stood in the gap between the classroom and the corridor was his wife. He wasn't sure how long she'd been there, but judging by the tears in her eyes, there was no chance in hell that she didn't know what was going on.

Austria leapt off the piano and scrambled for his shirt, red faced, eyes wide, "Hungary! I-I swear this isn't how it looks, let me explain!" she wouldn't listen, she bolted from the door, and down the corridor, tears streaming down her face as her heart had just been broken in an instant, "Hungary!" Austria yelled after her, buttoning up his shirt hurriedly and running after her yet having no idea which way she went.

Switzerland slowly sat up, he could feel all the colour drain from his face, 'Oh my God...I...I can't believe that just happened...' the teen felt sick, he literally wanted to vomit, like his teacher, he got re-dressed and left the crime scene in a hurry to find the nearest bathroom.

**~0~**

China sat awkwardly at his desk, trying hard to keep focused on the board in front of him as the Russian beside him mercilessly poked him in the ribs with his pen, muttering his name over and over to get his attention. The Asian told himself he was only ignoring him as the teacher would tell them off for talking...but even he knew this was only half true. A scrunched up piece of paper suddenly landed in front of him, China picked it up and unfolded it, reading the message scribbled inside, 'China, why did you leave after I kissed you at breakfast a while ago?'

China cringed, turning over the paper and writing his own message before handing it back to Russia who read 'Well I wasn't expecting it, what did you think I would do?'

'Kiss me back.' came the third note, China bit his lip, hating himself as he knew he was hurting Russia's feelings, 'I'm sorry Russia, I don't like you as more than a friend.'

Russia read this with confusion, writing back; 'Last semester you told me you loved me.'

'Yes, I meant I love you as a friend.' came the reply, China crossed his fingers, hoping to God Russia wouldn't respond.

'I love you as more than a friend, China.' the Asian stared down at the note, his face slowly going red as he re-read the words over and over. He scrunched up the note and threw it to one side, not knowing how to respond. China could feel the disappointed in Russia's posture as he slouched over the desk, China sighed, biting his pen, things sure would be awkward now...

**~0~**

"No...no that can't be right..." Canada whispered, tears building in his eyes as he glanced at it for about the hundredth time, "No...no it's not possible!" the Canadian stood, slowly starting to pace up and down his and France's bedroom, biting down hard on his lip to stop a sob from escaping. "No, no, no...oh my God..." Canada started breathing in quickly, as if hyperventilating, he grabbed the empty rectangular box sat on his bed and read the instructions over again to make sure he wasn't mistaken. "No...no that can't be right!" he bit his lip, hurling the box at the wall as he sank to his knees on the floor, "...oh God...oh God what am I going to do?"

Canada started weeping quietly, bringing his knees up to his chest, hugging them close. His body felt numb, he could feel panic setting in, he just needed someone to hold him and tell him everything was alright...but this he felt was even something France wouldn't be able to do. Slowly he reached up to his dresser and took the stick in his hand, looking at it one last time, "...it's definitely positive..." Canada whispered, fresh tears cascading down his face. He took a tight hold of it and threw in against the same wall, snapping it in two.

The pregnancy test now lay broken, yet still showed the undeniable positive result.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my God! I'm back! Gah! I've missed this and everyone soo much!<strong>

**See this is the chapter I wanted to leave it on! XD So much drama ;D**

**I'm sad to say I saw no Italy's whilst in Italy :( Although I saw a few Romano's, and since I was down south it's to be expected really. In Rome I saw a film about the history of Rome and almost squealed with delight when they mentioned Romulus and Remus (Germany mentioned them when talking to Rome!) And whenever I saw a German flag near an Italian flag I had to photograph it :) **

**One of the highlights has to be a book shop I went to where they had a pasta recipe book called 'The Italian Bible' ...truer words were never spoken**

**So anywho I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the rest are still to come :)**


	9. Making Amends

**Title: Hetalia Academy II**

**Pairings: Germany/Italy, America/England, France/Canada, Japan/Greece, Japan/England, Canada/England, Switzerland/Liechtenstein, Austria/Hungary, Switzerland/Austria, Spain/Romano, Russia/China**

**High schools tough, we all know that. But how about an international boarding school? With Germany and Romano constantly fighting, America in depression, Austria doing things he shouldn't be doing and Russia _still_ being...weird, tears and teenage emotions are running high, will these kids ever get their act together? **

**Chapter 9 - Making Amends**

* * *

><p>'Ve...Germany's been gone for a while, I wonder what he's up to? I want to give him a big hug when I see him! He's been sad today, I hope he's okay, he wasn't at dinner tonight, has he gone to bed already? Yay! I get to see Germany sleeping! He's so pretty when he sleeps...' Italy beamed as he bounded towards his bedroom, calling goodnight to Japan as he trudged into England's room, he opened the door quietly and carefully as to not wake the German, only to find he wasn't sleeping at all.<p>

"...Germany?" Italy whispered in shock as he slowly stepped into the bedroom and took in the sight before him. There his boyfriend lay, on red satin sheets that were draped over his bed, sprawled out provocatively, completely naked apart from a black leather g-string he was wearing. Rose petals were showered across the carpet and the pillows and Germany even had a rose held in his mouth as he gazed at the Italian from the bed. Italy slowly closed the door behind him, leaving the room dimly lit by several candles that flickered and danced from various places in the room, he looked at Germany carefully as he lay on his side, head propped up by one hand as his other rested on his hip. To anyone else he'd seem the picture of assured and incredibly comfortable, but Italy could see the truth in the way he watched him. He was embarrassed, there was tension in his shoulders, a stillness strung throughout his entire body that let Italy know that he was scared. Germany hated it when Italy studied him like this, his arm twitched almost imperceptibly, and Italy knew he was fighting the urge to cover himself up.

Germany took the rose out of his mouth, wincing slightly as he caught his finger on one of thorns yet he didn't say anything, slowly he trailed the rose down his bare chest, stopping just short of the tight underwear that was clearly making the German uncomfortable, he tried his best to give the Italian a sexy smile yet it came out as more of a grimace, "Hallo Italy."

"Ciao..." Italy said unsurely as he slowly approached the bed, Germany sat up and held out the rose to Italy who couldn't help feeling touched as he took it from his boyfriend, "...grazie." he smiled, bringing it to his face and smelling it, "What's all this?" he indicated to the room and the German himself.

"I just thought...tonight should be special." Germany said softly, climbing off the bed and grabbing hold off Italy's waist, attempting to dip him yet catching Italy off guard and accidentally dropping him in the shock. "Ah! Sorry!" Germany blushed slightly, lifting Italy up off the floor, gently sitting him down on the bed, "Are you okay?"

"Sì..." Italy rubbed the back of his head from where he'd bumped it as he fell, "...what do you mean special?"

"Urm well I thought maybe we could...you know..." Germany lowered himself down on Italy's lap, brushing his fingers through his soft hair

Italy shivered, looking at him blankly, "...show me."

"Okay." Germany leaned forward, pressing his lips against the Italian's, kissing him deeply as he cupped the back of his neck. Italy smiled against his lips, dropping the rose to the floor and squeezing Germany's biceps as their lips collided together sweetly. Eventually Germany pulled away and climbed back onto the bed, settling himself behind Italy, reaching down the side of his bed for a bag of various items and taking out a small bottle.

Italy looked behind him curiously, "What's that?"

"Massage oil." Germany said blushing slightly, "I was going to rub your back...if you want."

Italy smiled, "Ve...should I take my shirt off?" Germany nodded and Italy shed himself of the garment, watching Germany carefully as unscrewed the cap off the bottle, his hands shaking slightly as he poured the clear liquid into his palm, "...Germany are you okay?"

"Ja...ja I'm fine." Germany tried to smile reassuringly as he placed the bottle down, forgetting to put the lid back on which caused it to spill the remainder of its contents across the sheets, "Scheiße..." Germany growled, hurriedly snatching it back and resealing it, "...sorry." he muttered softly as he placed his hands against Italy's shoulders, rubbing slow circles against his smooth skin. Italy smiled, leaning back against his boyfriend as he moaned softly, Germany's large hands working their way across his back, relaxing him to no end, however he couldn't help feel concerned for Germany, who was anything but relaxed.

After a few minutes Germany lay Italy down on the bed, reaching back into the bag for something else. Italy watched him curiously, resting his head back against the rose petal scattered pillows. Germany squirmed in his g-string as he sat back up, fiddling with it uncomfortably. "Are you okay?" Italy asked softly as Germany turned back around to face him.

"Ja just...this thing is riding up..." Germany muttered, blushing slightly as he opened the new bottle in his hands.

"Where did you get that?" Italy asked as he reached out and pinged the straps on it.

Germany jumped slightly, blushing deeper, "It's urm...France's..."

Italy was about to ask why he had it when suddenly something cold and sticky was drizzled onto his chest from the bottle Germany was holding in his hands, "W-What's that?"

Germany placed the bottle down, watching the brown liquid ooze across Italy's bare chest, "Maple syrup." he slowly leant down and started licking the syrup off his boyfriend's chest, grimacing slightly.

"Germany..." Italy gasped softly, "...you don't like syrup."

"Ja I know..." Germany carried on for a minute or so before pulling away, pulling a disgusted face as he wiped the sticky goop from around his mouth, "...it was the only thing France had."

Italy seemed confused, he didn't know why Germany was doing all this, he didn't seem comfortable with any of it. Whilst he was fiddling with his underwear again, Italy dove into the bag for the last item and pulled out a pair of pink fluffy handcuffs, wrinkling his nose in confusion, "Germany what's this for?"

Germany glanced over at him, cheeks flaring up, "I...I urm..." he snatched them off him, "I-I wasn't planning to use them! France just gave me them but I said I didn't need them!" he threw back into the bag, heart thumping nervously in his chest, "I...I'm sorry..." Germany muttered, sitting on the edge of the bed, resting his head in his hands.

Italy looked at him in confusion, gently placing a hand on Germany's shoulder, "Germany...what is all this?"

Germany sighed deeply, "I don't know...I asked France for help with...with sex...he told me all these things would help but they're just not working...I must have done them wrong...I'm sorry."

Italy looked at him sadly, pressing a kiss to the side of his head, "Germany, I love you, not France, I want to do what you're comfortable doing, not what he is."

Germany looked up at him, "Really?"

"Sì, we'll know what to do when the time is right." Italy smiled, gently pecking Germany's lips causing a slight blush to form on his cheeks, "...I don't think you feel okay doing this stuff...especially in that thong."

Germany blushed heavily, "Ja...next time I think I'll wear mein own underwear."

Italy smiled, collecting together the syrup and the oil and putting them back in the bag along with the handcuffs, "I like your underwear."

Germany smirked slightly, turning on the light and blowing out the candles, "Ja, I'm also slightly disturbed why France owns such things." he said as he pulled down the g-string, tossing it into the bag. "...another night then?" he asked, holding out his arms to Italy.

Italy beamed, wrapping himself around the German, "Ve...it'll be fun."

Germany smiled, pecking Italy's forehead, "It will...could you pass me some underwear please?"

"Okay!" Italy went to Germany's draws, searching through the pants, "...which ones?"

Germany smirked, "Pick your favourite."

Italy grinned, delving into draws deeper and producing a pair a white boxer briefs, "These!" he threw them to Germany who chuckled slightly, pulling them on.

"Why are these your favourite?" he asked, looking at the plain, boring pair of underwear, not that any of his others were particularly exciting.

Italy beamed as he approached him, "Because they show off your butt!" he giggled, slapping a hand against Germany's rear who blushed heavily, raising an eyebrow at Italy. Italy smiled innocently, taking off his own pants, "You choose something for me to sleep in Germany!"

"Alright." Germany smiled, scanning his eyes into various corners of the room where Italy stuffs his discarded clothes, he picked up the scrunched up kimono, which he had yet to return to Japan, and held it out to Italy, "Put this on."

Italy tilted his head to the side in confusion as he pulled it on and wrapped it around himself, trying to roll up the sleeves that were too big for him, "Why this?"

Germany smirked, gently wrapping his arms around the Italian's waist, "Because you look..." he pressed his lips to Italy's forehead, "...absolutely..." he kissed the side of his neck, "...adorable..."

"Ve..." Italy blushed slightly, beaming, hugging Germany close, "...grazie."

Germany smiled, lifting Italy carefully in his arms, "It's true...shall we go to bed?" Italy nodded tiredly against Germany's shoulder as he was wrapped up in the sheets and the lights were turned out. Germany climbed in beside Italy, about to cuddle him when he suddenly remembered something, "Oh ja..." he reached blindly in the darkness for the bag by the side of the bed.

"What are you looking for?" Italy asked as he sat up.

"Urm...France gave me a list of romantic things to say to you...just a second." he scrambled across the carpet, almost falling off the bed in the process.

Italy looked confused, steadying Germany's hand, "You don't need France's help."

"Ja I do." Germany sighed, sitting back up and looking at Italy through the darkness, "...I can't do romance."

Italy smiled, gently nuzzling his boyfriend's neck, "Can you try?"

Germany sighed, "Italy..."

"For me." Italy pecked his cheek softly, "Please try for me."

Germany bit his lip, "Okay, this probably won't be any good...but I'll try." he took hold of Italy's hand, wrapping his arm around his shoulders,

"Italy...I don't really know how to put into words what I feel for you, I just, I love you so much, you're so cute und sweet und you make me happy like no one else can. I love protecting you und making you feel safe, I love being loved by you...und your smile lights up mein world." Germany looked away, convinced that his words were nowhere in the same league as what France had told him to say, slowly a pair of arms were wrapped around his neck and a pair of soft lips pressed against his own in a tender kiss.

Italy pulled away softly, gently wiping his eyes, "Germany I love you so much."

Germany smiled, hugging Italy close as they lay down together, "...was it okay?"

Italy nodded against Germany's chest as he snuggled against him, "It was beautiful...grazie."

Germany pulled Italy close, kissing him softly, "I'm glad...goodnight Italy."

"Goodnight Germany." Italy yawned tiredly, closing his eyes, about to drift off when a thought occurred to him, "...Germany?"

"Ja?"

"Where's America?" he asked as he looked over at the empty bed beside them.

"I'm not sure, he said he had something he had to do."

**~0~**

Spain sighed softly, pushing the covers down from over his face to look at Romano in the bed next to his, only to find he was facing the other way, curled up in a ball tucked right up against the wall. Spain bit his lip, watching him for a few minutes hoping he would roll over so he could talk to him. They hadn't spoken properly in days. It'd been too awkward, well at least that was the impression Spain was getting from Romano's behaviour, constantly avoiding him and blushing whenever they caught each other's gaze. Eventually Spain got sick of waiting and decided to just talk to him even if he wasn't looking at him, "Romano..." no answer, Spain sighed, speaking louder, "Romano do you hate me?"

"Yes." Romano spat instantly.

Spain flinched slightly, "Why?"

"You know why."

"Romano...Germany and Italy love each other, why are you trying to ruin that? And why is that a reason to hate me?"

Romano sighed irritably, "It's not just about that."

"It's not?"

Romano turned around to face him, an angry glare fixed on his face, "You said you loved me right? As in you're attracted to me?"

Spain blushed slightly, "Sì...and then you just walked out."

"Yeah well I'm telling you now Spain, the feeling isn't mutual."

Spain frowned, he'd already gotten that impression yet didn't want to hear it out loud, "I'd...realised that."

"Yeah well, I hate that you told me you loved me." Romano glared at him, rolling back over onto his other side.

Spain bit his lip, he was silent for a moment before deciding to ask, "...why don't you feel the same way?"

Romano growled, rolling back over to face him, "Because you're a pussy Spain, you let people walk all over you, especially me! You never stand up for yourself and you're always apologising to people, it pisses me off. And you're too nice, it creeps me out...I could never, and never will, be attracted to you in that way."

Spain slowly released a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding, Romano rolled back over and tried to get to sleep. The Spaniard watched him sadly, letting his tears roll down his cheeks onto the pillow, soaking into the soft fabric.

**~0~**

Canada waited nervously on the edge of the bed for France to come to bed that night. He'd made sure to dispose of the pregnancy test as he wanted to be the one to tell his boyfriend and not having him find out any other way. The Canadian was still having trouble coming to terms with the whole thing, first of all he wasn't even sure how it was physically possible, but there was no denying it was true, even without the test the signs were all plain to see. France probably would have questioned him about it had he been a girl. The thought of his boyfriend brought panic to the Canadian, he was terrified of France's reaction, what would he say, what would he do? Canada gently placed a hand over his stomach, sighing softly, 'I have to tell him...he's going to notice eventually...'

Canada jumped slightly when their bedroom door opened and France stepped inside, eyes half closed, yawning loudly, running a hand across his face tiredly, "Bonjour mon cher..." France smiled, collapsing onto the bed next to Canada, pressing a sleepy kiss against his cheek.

"H-Hey France..." Canada cleared his throat, trying to get the nervousness out of his voice, "Where have you been? It's nearly eleven."

"I'm sorry mon cher, I thought maybe I would try zis 'elping people thing you love so much, and I saw Mrs Hungary looked upset so I went to 'elp her clean up ze kitchens and ask what waz wrong...she wouldn't tell me but I think she was grateful all the same." France smiled slightly, kicking off his shoes and hurriedly undressing himself.

"France..." Canada bit his lip, slowly standing up, "I need to tell you something."

France yawned, climbing into bed in just his underpants, "Can it not wait until ze morning? I'm so tired Canada..."

"It's really important." Canada climbed into bed beside him, "Please France." the Frenchman had dozed off and Canada gently prodded him awake.

"Hmm?" France looked up blearily, sighing softly, "Canada..."

"France I need to tell you something important!" Canada blurted out, grabbing hold of France's shoulder to steady his shaking hand.

France didn't seem to register the panic in Canada's voice, "Canada I promise, we'll talk in ze morning...but right now I really need my beauty sleep."

"But...but..." Canada sighed, defeated, "Okay..." he slowly lay down besides France who had already fallen asleep again, he bit his lip, pressing himself as close to his boyfriend as he possibly could, nuzzling his head into his chest, needing more than anything to feel comforted. 'After I tell you, this might be the last time I ever get this close to you...' the Canadian thought in despair, a tear slowly rolling down his cheek.

**~0~**

'Man this was a stupid idea, he'll probably blast me with some kind of spell or turn me into a frog or something...' America sighed as he stepped over a fallen tree branch and made his way through the forest to the familiar clearing, he checked his watch, 3:14 AM, he should be there by now. Sure enough he was, stood in the middle of the clearing, wearing his cape and clutching his spell book to his chest, muttering strange non-existent words. America stood behind a tree for a few moments, just watching the Brit, slightly nervous as to what he might do if he saw the American. They hadn't spoken properly since the break up, although America had spent plenty of time watching his ex, especially whenever he was with Japan. He didn't actually resent Japan in any way, he did at first but he was starting to get over it, after all, he knew he couldn't live in the past forever.

America took a deep breath, he stepped out from behind the tree and approached the Brit, "Hey England."

England spun around, almost dropping his spell book in shock, "America! What are you doing here?"

America felt slightly relieved that England sounded more surprised then angry, "I just...I wanted to talk."

"...okay..." England looked slightly suspicious however he put down his book and removed his cape, "...what about?"

"Well...look England I know there's no chance in hell of us getting back together." America said softly, trying not to show sadness in his words, yet hoping to see sadness in England's face as he said this however his expression remained unreadable, "Cause of Japan and all that, I'm happy for you by the way."

England smiled slightly, "...thank you."

"Yeah...anyway, I just I miss talking to you man, like as friends." America took a step closer to him.

"So...you want to be friends?"

"Yeah...or at least be civil with each other, just right now I get the impression that you hate me England."

England looked at him, his eyes softening slightly, "I don't hate you America...I'd love to be civil with you."

"Great." America smiled, holding out his arms for a hug then thinking better of it and just settling for a pat on the shoulder.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry you found out about me and Japan the way you did."

America bit his lip at the painful memory, "Yeah well...guess I should have knocked."

"What were you going to say to me that night?" England asked curiously, vaguely remembering America holding a piece of paper.

"I was...you know...hoping we could get back together, I'd written down some stuff to say but...doesn't matter now." America was silent, running a hand through his hair, sighing slightly, "Look...England I'm sorry for the shit that's happened, and I wish you all the happiness in the world with Japan." he held out his hand for England to shake, the Brit regarded it for a second before reaching up and pulling America into a hug. It was supposed to be a brief, friendly hug however they stayed there wrapped in each others arms for a good whole minute, neither saying a word, just relishing in being able to feel each other once more. America closed his eyes, pulling England close, running his hands across his back and breathing in his familiar scent. Slowly England pulled back, looking up at his ex, both with flushed cheeks and pounding hearts as they gazed into each other's eyes.

England coughed awkwardly, finally taking a step back, "Well...thank you..." he smiled, reaching for his cape and spell book.

America watched him for a moment, "What are you doing out here?"

"Just practising."

America smirked slightly, "Don't suppose you'd be interested in making me a love potion would you?" he chuckled slightly at his own feeble joke.

England just looked at him sadly, "To be honest with you America, I don't think it would have any effect at all on my feelings."

"Oh...okay...well...night then." America turned around, giving the Brit a wave as headed back into the forest, slightly confused as to exactly what England had meant by that.

**~0~**

"Alright guys are all your cakes out of the oven? Oh China that's beautiful, Russia...I think you've used too much red food colouring there...okay everyone get your pans into the dish washer you don't want to be late for your next class."

"Are you alright Mrs Hungary?" one student asked as she put her cake into the fridge.

"Yes I'm fine dear, just a little under the weather." she managed a smile as he dabbed at her teary eyes with a tissue, "Off you go now."

Slowly all the students eventually managed to put away their equipment and file out of the kitchen, passing a nervous looking music teacher on their way out who took a deep breath as he entered the classroom, "Hungary..."

Hungary froze slightly, slowly turning around, "Oh...hello."

"Hungary, where have you been? I was so worried!" Austria hurried over to her, "Where did you sleep last night?"

"If you must know I stayed in Miss Belgium's room." Hungary stepped past him as she went to turn the dish washer on.

Austria followed her, "Hungary we need to talk about what happened."

"No Austria, you talk, and I'll attempt to listen and resist the urge to slap you." she grabbed a discarded pan and pretty much flung it into one of the sinks, sending water cascading across the counter's surface and dripping down onto the floor.

Austria winced slightly, "Hungary, I am so, so sorry."

She slowly turned around to face him, "Is that all you have to say Austria, I catch you practically having sex with Switzerland! And all you have to say is I'm sorry?"

"It's not like that! And yes! Hungary I don't know what happened okay? I hate that boy he just...whenever I'm alone with him-"

"So it's happened MORE than once?" she demanded, fists shaking at her sides.

"Only one other time! But we haven't had sex! I swear to you..." he reached out to place a hand on her shoulder but she slapped his hand away.

"Well even still you cheated on me." she glared at him, trying to stay angry but her eyes betrayed her, they were full of hurt.

Austria could see this and it only made the guilt worse, "Hungary...you have no idea how unbelievably sorry I am right now, I've been going insane thinking about all of this. I don't know why it happened it's just...it's strange, it doesn't have an explanation it just happened! But I promise you I love you with all my heart and the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you...I know I don't deserve you, I'm a slime ball and I've betrayed your trust..." Austria got down on one knee, clasping his hands together, "...but I'm asking you as your husband, could you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Hungary bit her lip, looking down at her husband with his pleading eyes, she sniffed slightly, wiping her own, "I don't know...yes, I suppose I could, but right now I think I just need time."

"Thank you..." Austria got up and embraced her, holding her close against him, tears in his own eyes as the reality hit home that he was so close to losing his wife, "Hungary I love you so much, I promise this will never happen again."

"It shouldn't have happened in the first place." she said firmly, gently letting go of it, "I mean it Austria, not just as your wife, but even if you were single do you have any idea how serious this is? You had inappropriate relations with an underage student! Switzerland is a minor, you could be fired for this you could even be arrested!"

"I know." Austria looked at her seriously, "Which is why no one must find out."

"Do you think I'd tell someone? I'm not stupid you know...lets just agree not to openly discuss this."

"...can we pretend it never happened?"

"...I don't think we're quite there yet." she said softly, turning back to the sink.

Austria looked at her sadly, "Okay...but you still love me don't you?"

"Yes...of course I do."

He smiled, "Good, I know we'll get through this...we'll just keep it quiet and we won't tell anyone."

"Yes, no one else can know." she turned around and hugged her husband, wiping her eyes on his shirt, suddenly feeling a lot better now everything was out in the open, and she was sure everything was going to be okay.

However, neither one of them had noticed Liechtenstein standing by the open door...

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun...anyone else get a nose bleed thinking about Germany in a leather thong? XD<strong>

**Reviews are love :)**


	10. Kicking Off

**Title: Hetalia Academy II**

**Pairings: Germany/Italy, America/England, France/Canada, Japan/Greece, Japan/England, Canada/England, Switzerland/Liechtenstein, Austria/Hungary, Switzerland/Austria, Spain/Romano, Russia/China**

**High schools tough, we all know that. But how about an international boarding school? With Germany and Romano constantly ****fighting, America in depression, Austria doing things he shouldn't be doing and Russia _still_ being...weird, tears and teenage emotions are running high, will these kids ever get their act together? **

**Chapter 10 - Kicking Off**

* * *

><p>'This is driving me insane, I have to tell someone, even if it's not France, I can't keep it bottled up anymore...' Canada rested his head against the library bookshelf, closing his eyes as a tear escaped and rolled down his cheek. He couldn't take it. The pressure, the worry, the insecurities...everything was slowly building inside of him threatening to burst. Canada rested a palm against his flat stomach, rubbing it gently, almost wishing he could reach inside of himself and dispose of the problem, but he couldn't. The only thing he could possibly do at this time was tell France, and even that was proving difficult. 'He promised we'd talk this morning...' the Canadian thought gloomily, France had had an early lesson and rushed off before Canada was even properly awake...maybe it was just as well, he hadn't really prepared himself for what he was going to say, but then again, what else could he possibly say besides; 'France I'm pregnant with your child'?<p>

Just thinking about those words brought more tears to the Canadian's eyes, what was he doing? He was pregnant! At sixteen! Even if he did tell France that wasn't the only thing he'd have to over come. Eventually Canada knew he would start to get bigger, and what would everyone think of him when they realised? What if Mr Danketsu asks him about it? What if he was kicked out of school?...he knew France loved him, but he didn't know how much his boyfriend would be willing to sacrifice to stay with him. Canada sniffed slightly, biting his lip to prevent the sound of any sob escaping, he couldn't stop picturing it...

_"France...I'm pregnant."_

_France stared at Canada, eyes wide, nose wrinkled in confusion, "...you are?"_

_"Yes..." Canada whispered softly as he approached France, who was rapidly backing away, Canada stopped, "...what's wrong?"_

_"Canada...I don't want to 'ave a child with you..."_

_"...what?"_

_"I'm sorry, I don't want to be tied down." France turned around and fled, leaving Canada alone and scared, tears cascading down his face as it became apparent that he was completely abandoned when he needed France the most..._

"Oh God..." Canada cried softly, wiping his eyes on the back of his sleeve as he stayed tucked up against the bookshelf by the window out of sight. He'd managed to get through the first couple of lessons without breaking down, but now he wasn't distracted by work he had more time to think about his situation and it was tearing him apart.

"Canada?" a voice from the other side of the bookshelf queried with concern. England moved one of the books from the shelf to get a better look at the teary eyed Canadian, "...are you okay?"

"Urm I...yeah I'm fine..." Canada stood up straight and turned away from the bookshelf, wiping his eyes furiously to hide any evidence of tears.

England came round to the other side of the bookcase, looking at his friend with concern, "Were you in here crying?"

"N-No..." Canada turned away from him again, catching sight of himself in the reflection from the window and cursing slightly as he looked anything _but_ not crying.

"What's wrong?" England placed a hand on Canada's shoulder, gently turning him back around to face him.

"Nothing, I'm just not feeling too good that's all..." Canada managed a small smile, straightening up slightly, "Anyway...how are you and Japan doing?"

England quirked an eyebrow, knowing Canada was trying to distract him from finding out what was wrong with him however he didn't want to make the Canadian uncomfortable by pressing any further, "Fine thank you...how's...your brother doing?" England asked, trying not to seem interested.

Canada sighed softly, "I haven't really talked to him recently but last time I checked, badly...England why are you torturing him like this?"

England rolled his eyes, "Canada if he cared about me he wouldn't have denied our relationship...and I'll have you know we both happen to be on good terms."

"Really?"

"Yes, we've agreed to be civil...maybe one day we could even be friends again..." England mused softly.

Canada shook his head, "I still think you two should get back together, what America did to you wasn't that bad."

England quirked an eyebrow, "You don't think it was that bad?"

"No, at least not bad enough to break up."

"Yes well...you wouldn't know about such things, you and France have a perfect relationship." England said bitterly.

Canada laughed slightly, "Are you serious? We're far from perfect."

"Really?" England looked confused, "I've never seen you two have an argument about anything."

Canada sighed, "We don't exactly argue but he does do things that annoy me sometimes."

England smiled slightly, taking a step closer to him, "Such as?"

"Well...he brags about our sex life, in disturbing amounts of detail, it's really embarrassing." Canada looked up in surprise when he realised how close the Brit was standing to him.

"So, you and France are having problems then?" England asked as he leaned against the bookshelf, still moving ever so slightly closer to the Canadian.

"W-Well no I mean...it's not a problem really..." Canada tried to take a step back when he felt the window behind him meaning he could go no further.

"It sounds like a problem to me." England murmured softly, their toes practically touching as England continued to back him up against the window.

Canada blushed slightly at the sudden closeness, looking up at England in confusion, "...you used to like me didn't you Canada?"

"W-What?" Canada croaked nervously.

"When we first met last semester, admit it, you had a crush on me." England smirked slightly at the deep shade of red staining Canada's cheeks.

"W-Well I urm...I might have found you attractive at first but...but it was very short lived..." Canada said nervously as England only seemed to be leaning closer to him, nose almost in contact with his own.

"I knew there was something between us..." England mumbled softly as he closed the gap between them, pressing his lips to Canada's softly. Their kiss was light and sweet but there was something different about it which both boy's could feel...it felt awkward. England softly brushed his fingers through Canada's hair and deepened the kiss slightly however this didn't seem to make a difference, neither one was enjoying it. When England slowly pulled away he felt a pang of guilt, but it wasn't Japan's face that came to mind, but America's. Canada looked up at England, cheeks blazing scarlet, shifting uncomfortably under the Englishman's gaze, England sighed, "...I'm sorry Canada." he took a few steps back, releasing the Canadian.

Canada bit his lip, wiping his mouth, "...it's okay..." he whispered softly, he could feel tears building in his eyes again as it hit home that he'd cheated on France...whilst pregnant with his child.

"That...was rather awkward wasn't it?" England chuckled slightly, rubbing the back of his head, "You urm...you kiss like your brother."

"...America's an awkward kisser?"

"No just...forget it, it doesn't matter." England sighed, looking at Canada sadly, he quirked an eyebrow at the way Canada's eyes were watering rapidly, "Are you okay?"

"N-No..." Canada sobbed quietly, "England...I don't know what to do..." he ran his hands across his face as he cried, England staring at him in shock.

"What do you mean? Is this what you were upset about before?" England took out a handkerchief and gently moved Canada's hands away from his face, wiping away his tears for him.

Canada nodded, throwing himself into England's arms, crying quietly into his shoulder, it wasn't ideal, but he needed to tell somebody, anybody, even England, "England...I-I'm so confused..."

"Canada what's happened?" England pulled back slightly so he could look at him properly, he gently rubbed his back up and down as Canada continued to cry and whimper, unable to get any words out, "Just calm down okay? Take a deep breath, and tell me what's wrong."

Canada took a deep, shuddering breath, looking at England with teary, fearful eyes, "England...I-I'm pregnant."

England stared at Canada, his eyes slowly widening as his words sunk in, "W-What?"

Canada bit his lip, sniffling slightly, "I'm pregnant...with France's child."

"But...h-how?" England looked down at Canada's stomach, still in a state of shock.

"I don't know..." Canada whispered softly, wiping his eyes, "...but I did a test, I'm definitely pregnant."

"But that means...oh my God..." England stared at Canada with both shock and slight disgust as he suddenly realised something, "You had sex with France!"

Canada blushed furiously, looking away, "Well of course I have!...didn't you with America?"

"No!" England blurted out, blushing at the idea, "...we might have, if things had been different but..." England shook his head, going off topic for a moment, "You're _pregnant_ are you serious?"

"Yes!" Canada snapped, sadness forgotten as he became more desperate, "I don't know what to do England..."

England shook his head, still having trouble grasping the concept, "Why would you even think to _do_ a pregnancy test?"

Canada sighed softly, regaling England with the story, "I went to see the school nurse about my illness, I told her all my symptoms and she just said to get some rest, then joked that I sounded pregnant, I thought, what if I am?...so I took one of the tests from her office back to the dormitory, did it and...it came up positive."

England paused for a moment, taking it all in, "Have you told France?"

"No, I haven't had the chance yet..." Canada bit his lip, he glanced around the room to make sure no one was in ear shot of them, lowering his voice slightly, "...but England I'm so scared, I have no idea what he'll say, what he'll do..."

"Knowing France he'll most likely congratulate himself for being able to _get_ you pregnant..." England drawled.

"England I'm serious!" Canada glared at him slightly but his eyes betrayed him, he was in too much of a state to be angry right now, "I don't know what to do..." he whimpered softly, tears building in his eyes again.

England softened instantly and he placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder, "Hey it'll be okay...France may be a bastard but he really loves you Canada."

"I know..." Canada sniffed, wiping his eyes, "...but still, he doesn't want a baby..."

"Wait..." England stared at the Canadian, "...you're not...you're not keeping it are you?"

Canada looked confused, "Well why wouldn't I?"

England shook his head, "Canada you can't have a kid...you're just a kid yourself."

"I know but..." Canada bit his lip, placing a hand over his stomach, "...it's mine and France's child...I have to keep it."

"Canada you could be throwing your life away, I mean what about your education?"

Canada looked around the library, at all the shelves stacked high with books, several students quietly working at the tables, out of the window he could see people studying together on the field, playing sports or just hanging out, all happily and at peace...he loved the academy, and everything it stood for...but he knew he loved France more, "...France means more to me."

England sighed, he needed to get through to him, he was talking like he was in a fairy tale, "Canada, you can't just gamble on something that might not last."

"France and I can overcome anything, we love each other England..." Canada smiled, he felt as though a giant weight had been lifted as he suddenly realised what he should have done when he first found out he was pregnant, "I'm going to tell him, today."

England gave another sigh, giving up, "If you're sure..."

"I am, I know it'll be okay." Canada smiled at the Brit, believing in his own words, "...but first I need to tell him about our kiss."

England stared at him, "Wait, what?"

"I need to tell him we kissed."

"Canada..." England rubbed the back of his head, biting his lip, "I don't think France needs another reason to hate me."

"I need to be honest with him, I'll feel guilty if I don't tell him that I kissed someone else."

"Canada it was barely a kiss, I've given more tongue to inanimate objects whilst drunk."

Canada gave England a confused look before continuing, "Even still, I have no secrets from my boyfriend." the concerned look England was giving him unnerved him slightly, he tried to reassure the Brit, "...and once I tell him about our baby he won't even care." he placed a hand over his stomach and rubbed it gently, smiling slightly.

"Okay, well if France takes it badly, I'll be here for you okay?" England placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"Thank you England, I feel a lot better now." Canada beamed, he really did feel better, he was convinced what he had said was the truth, he loved France, and France loved him...and together they'd get through this, "...you don't mind not telling anybody else do you? Just for now."

England smiled slightly, miming zipping his lips, "My lips are sealed."

**~0~**

Liechtenstein watched her boyfriend from where she stood in the bedroom doorway, Switzerland was staring intently down at his homework, scribbling away. She bit her lip, afraid to talk to him, she knew if she did she'd end up confronting him about what she was already convinced was true. Her boyfriend had had sex with Mr Austria. She only discovered this an hour ago but it was all she'd thought about, there was no way it couldn't be true, she'd heard Mrs Hungary and Mr Austria discussing it themselves, '...that's why Switzerland's been acting so strange recently...' she thought in dismay.

"Liechtenstein?" she jumped slightly as her name was called, Switzerland looked up at her in confusion, "How long have you been stood there? Maybe you should get some homework done." he shuffled over on the bed to make some room for her, Liechtenstein stayed put, eyes starting to water.

"Switzerland..." her voice was soft and full of gloom, slowly she stepped into the room, yet kept distance between her and her boyfriend.

"Yes? What is it Liechtenstein?" he sat up, looking at her in confusion.

She bit her lip, a tear escaping and rolling down her cheek, "...did you sleep with Mr Austria?"

Switzerland went pale, his eyes widened, his heart pounding nervously in his chest, "I...I...where did you hear that?"

"Did you?" she ignored the question, stepping closer to him.

Switzerland looked away, swallowing, "No...no we didn't have sex no."

"But you've done something with him..." she whispered, tears welling in her eyes, she knew him too well, she knew when he'd done something he was ashamed of.

He bit his lip, running his hands through his hair, clutching at his blonde locks, "Liechtenstein...I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it to happen."

"But it did happen...twice." she placed her head in her hands, crying quietly. Switzerland felt a strong pang of guilt, his own eyes starting to water, he was still slightly bewildered as to how she found out about the affair but he didn't have time to dwell on that now.

"Liechtenstein..." Switzerland got up off the bed and reached for her, "I'm so sorry."

"Why did you do it?" she sniffed, wiping her eyes as he tried to hug her, but she turned away, not allowing him to.

Switzerland felt slightly hurt at the rejection, "I don't know...it just happened, Liechtenstein I hate myself for doing it."

Liechtenstein looked up at him, tears rolling down her cheeks, "Do you hate yourself for doing it because you hate Mr Austria? Or because you love me?"

"Both! Liechtenstein I never wanted to hurt you." he gently placed a hand against her cheek, "...I'm sorry."

"Did you kiss him first?" she asked shakily, afraid of his response.

Switzerland shook his head furiously, "No, I swear, it was him first, all of it was his fault."

"So he took advantage of you?" Liechtenstein asked, gazing off into the distance as she thought about what that meant.

"Well...I wouldn't go that far..." Switzerland said unsurely, taking hold of her hands, "But Liechtenstein I promise you it will never, ever, happen again."

"I'll make sure of that."

"What?" Switzerland looked confused, not quite sure he'd heard her correctly.

"He should be punished for what he did." she said quietly, turning around and reaching for the door.

"Wait what? Where are you going Liechtenstein?"

"I have something I need to do." with that she left, shutting the door behind her before Switzerland could say anything else.

**~A few minutes later~**

Mr Danketsu leant back in his office chair, letting the words sink in, he sighed deeply, closing his eyes for a moment before standing up, pacing around the room for a few moments, he turned to the person sat in front of his desk, "...you're absolutely sure you are telling me the truth?"

"Yes."

He slowly sat back down, regarding the young girl for a moment, "These are very serious allegations you're making against Mr Austria."

"I know, I want serious action to be done Sir."

"If what you're saying is the truth, I can assure you serious action will be taken." Mr Danketsu picked up the phone on his desk and dialled a number, "Hello Miss Belgium, would you be so kind as to fetch Mr Austria, Mrs Hungary and young Switzerland and bring them to my office?...thank you." he put down the receiver, sighing deeply. "If you'll just bear with me a few moments Liechtenstein, I promise justice will be served."

Liechtenstein smiled, "Thank you Sir."

**~0~**

Canada found himself once again sat on the edge of his bed, waiting to tell France the news that he was pregnant. Only this time he actually felt good about it. All his previous anxieties were almost completely gone, he was convinced France would take the news well...

_"France...I'm pregnant."_

_France stared at Canada, eyes wide, nose wrinkled in confusion, "...you are?"_

_"Yes..." Canada smiled softly as France approached him, placing a hand on his stomach._

_"Canada...that's wonderful..." he beamed, pulling Canada into a tight hug, "We're 'aving a baby! Canada I'm so 'appy!" he lifted his love and swung him __around, gently placing him down on the bed._

_"Really? You're happy about it?"_

_"Oui...I love you so much Canada, and I'll love our child just as much..." he leant in for a kiss and Canada felt on top of the world, right then __everything in his life was perfect..._

"Bonjour mon cher." Canada looked up, beaming when he saw his boyfriend step into the room, "Are you ready to get some lunch?"

"In a minute." Canada stood, gently taking hold of France's hands, "France I have two things I need to tell you." he hadn't forgotten that he needed to tell France about the kiss first, although he was sure it would seem like nothing compared to the other thing he needed to tell him.

"Two things now? Oh no! Oh Canada I'm so sorry...I completely forgot you needed to tell me something zis morning..." France frowned, pressing his lips to Canada's forehead, "...forgive moi?"

"Oui...but France...this first thing I have to tell you, promise me you won't get mad okay?"

France's face dropped, "Why, what iz it?"

"Just...it's not a big deal okay? I mean compared to what else I have to tell you...I just need to tell you this one little thing but please don't make a big deal out of it because the second thing is more important." Canada took a step back, biting his lip, wishing more than anything that England hadn't kissed him before.

France looked confused, "...okay...what iz it?"

"Me and England kissed." Canada winced slightly as he said it, hoping France would keep calm and in control.

He didn't, "You...WHAT?"

Canada jumped slightly at the sudden angry tone France took, "Only for a second! Please don't be mad."

"You are telling me zat English whore tried it on with MY little Canada?" France stood shaking, his face slowly going red.

Canada bit his lip, taking a step back, "Well, kind of, but like I said it's not a big deal compared with-"

"Not a big DEAL? It iz a HUGE deal!" France snapped, flinging his arms out almost knocking over a lamp, "I'm not going to stand around why zat smug ugly Brit abuses you! Who ze hell does he think he iz? Just because no one wants him doesn't mean he can kiss whoever he likes and get away with it!" France snarled furiously, reaching for the door.

"France I still have something else I have to tell you! Where are you going?" he reached for France's hand but he was already halfway out the door.

"I'm going to find England and punch him in ze face!" he slammed the door shut behind him, grumbling angrily in French as he stormed off to find the 'English whore.'

* * *

><p><strong>Oh wow, I actually got this done before midnight, usually I'm up half the night finishing a chapter this is a serious record for me XD<strong>

**Ahh England...I'm really struggling to love you :( **

**Hope you enjoy, reviews are love :)**


	11. Sacrifice

**Title: Hetalia Academy II**

**Pairings: Germany/Italy, America/England, France/Canada, Japan/Greece, Japan/England, Canada/England, Switzerland/Liechtenstein, Austria/Hungary, Switzerland/Austria, Spain/Romano, Russia/China**

**High schools tough, we all know that. But how about an international boarding school? With Germany and Romano constantly ****fighting, America in depression, Austria doing things he shouldn't be doing and Russia _still_ being...weird, tears and teenage emotions are running high, will these kids ever get their act together? **

**Chapter 11 - Sacrifice**

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling honey?" Austria asked softly, reaching across the table to pour some milk into his wife's mug of coffee.<p>

Hungary sighed, stirring the steaming liquid, "Not too bad...it'll get better."

Austria smiled, taking her hand from across the table, "Of course it will, we can get past this."

"I just hope Switzerland's okay." she mused, taking a sip of her coffee.

The Austria quirked an eyebrow, "You do? I thought you'd hold some nasty grudge against him after what happened." he tried to keep his voice quiet, despite it only being the two of them in the staff room.

"I could never do that, the poor boy must be confused and upset."

"How do you know it wasn't his fault?"

"If I recall you were on top of him." Hungary replied dryly, taking her hand away from his.

Austria bit his lip, slouching into himself slightly, "Honey you know how sorry I am about this whole thing."

"I know, but you never explained why it happened in the first place." she looked at him sadly, his miserable face making her feel bad for him in this situation, making _her_ feel bad!

Austria sighed, slumping onto the table, "I don't know...I really don't, I hate the boy and he hates me...but when we're alone something just makes us do stupid things."

Hungary smirked slightly, "Sexual tension?"

Austria grimaced, blushing heavily, "Dear God I hope not...but I promise you it'll never happen again."

"Good." she smiled slightly, reaching for his hand again, squeezing it gently. Austria returned the gesture, leaning across the table to peck her cheek. "I love you Austria."

"I love you too Hungary." Austria said softly, stroking a hand down her cheek, relishing in the feeling of being able to get this close to his wife, a luxury he never thought he'd be able to win back. It had only recently became apparent that Hungary was being extremely forgiving, and Austria thanked God he'd married someone who could turn the other cheek at something that could have effectively ended their marriage.

"Hungary, Austria?" the couple looked up as the blonde, bouncy haired head of Miss Belgium appeared in the doorway, "Sorry to interrupt, but Mr Danketsu wants to see you both in his office immediately."

Austria gulped slightly, however Hungary managed to stay calm and composed, "Alright, thank you Belgium." they waited until she'd left until they both slowly stood up, looking at each other with confusion. "...you don't think...?"

"Maybe Switzerland's said something!" Austria couldn't help the note of panic rising in his voice, "Oh God...what do we do?"

"Calm down, it might not have anything to do with him."

"But what if it is? What should we do?"

"Look...just, deny it okay? I'll say nothing, but you have to insist nothing happened." Hungary took hold of her husband's hands, looking at him intently, "Just be calm and in control okay?"

Austria nodded, taking a deep breath, "Okay...I'll try." Hungary smiled reassuringly, taking hold of his hand as they took the long, slow journey towards the head teacher's office. It wasn't that far from where they were but the thought of what could be waiting for them behind that door made the trek seem to last an age. Austria stopped outside the closed door and raised a slightly shaking hand to knock, Hungary squeezed his other hand gently as she ignored proper protocol, and opened the door herself.

The Austrian's worse fears were confirmed. Sat in Mr Danketsu's neatly kept office were Switzerland and his girlfriend Liechtenstein. Switzerland had his eyes fixed intently on the floor, hands gripping the edges of his seat, he cringed when he heard the door open but stayed completely still, cheeks slowly going red. Liechtenstein looked determined, she turned around to stare at the teachers as they slowly came into the office, eyes narrowed dangerously. Mr Danketsu looked at them both, his usual warm friendly smile absent from his face, "Hello Austria, Hungary, please take a seat." he indicated to the two empty chairs beside the students, situated in front of his desk.

Austria couldn't control his nerves as he slowly sat down, he clasped his hands together on his lap to stop them from shaking, he glanced at his wife who sat down beside him, perfectly calm and composed yet Austria could see slight fear in her eyes as the head teacher stared them both down. Switzerland bit his lip, staring intently down at the carpet, not able to believe what Liechtenstein had done not only to him but to Mr Austria. Liechtenstein herself was waiting impatiently for Mr Danketsu to speak, her foot tapping rapidly on the carpet, occasionally shooting dirty looks Mr Austria's way.

Mr Danketsu sighed deeply, rubbing his temples stressfully, "I'd have hoped that by the way you came into the room Austria, it would be apparent that the reason I've called you here is in fact a lie..." he looked across at the music teacher who was breathing in sharply, body tensed as he tried to stop his uncontrollable shaking, "...however...you appear to be very on edge, and that worries me." his gaze moved over to Switzerland who remained perfectly still, but his eyes refused to leave the floor, the head teacher heaved another sigh, "I'm going to say this now and I want the truth...Austria, Liechtenstein here has told me that she overheard you and Hungary discussing an affair with Switzerland...and that Switzerland confirmed it."

"That's a lie Sir." Austria blurted out, his voice shaking as he tried desperately not to break down.

"It's not a lie, I heard them talking." Liechtenstein glared at Austria, turning back to the head teacher, "Mrs Hungary said he cheated on her with Switzerland."

Mr Danketsu regarded her for a second before turning to Hungary, "Hungary?" she was silent, her gaze fixed on the desk, unable to look him in the eyes, "Mrs Hungary would you like to interject here?" true to her word, Hungary said nothing, giving occasional sideways glances to her distressed husband. "I see..."

Liechtenstein glared at the two teacher's, turning back to Mr Danketsu, "Sir Mr Austria took advantage of my boyfriend, a student, and I'd like to know what you're going to do about it."

"That's not what happened! It's not true!" Austria shouted out in hysterics, hands shaking uncontrollably, "Sir who are you going to believe? Me or a little girl?"

"I may be a little girl but I know what I heard! You won't get away with what you did to him!"

"I didn't do anything to him!"

"So you were arguing with your wife for no reason?"

"We didn't have an argument! You're making it up!"

"You did I was there! I heard everything!"

"You're messing with something you can't handle Liechtenstein!" Austria stood up, fists shaking at his sides, "Just stop all this nonsense!"

Liechtenstein narrowed her eyes, jumping up out of her seat, "You can't talk to me like that you pervert!" she screamed, a rare bout of anger erupting from the young girl.

Austria stood gaping, his cheeks flaming red, "Why you...insolent, little-"

"QUIET!" Mr Danketsu slammed his fists on the table, making all four of them jump. Slowly Liechtenstein and Austria sat back down, both still shaking with anger and fear from the head teacher's sudden outburst. Mr Danketsu took a few deep breaths, taking a moment to look over the four of them properly, "Look, this is a very serious matter, and there's only one way we can get to the bottom of this." he let his eyes land on Switzerland whose head was still lowered, "Switzerland, look at me please." slowly the teen raised his head, peering at his headmaster through his messy fringe, "Switzerland, you need to tell me right now, did you and Mr Austria have inappropriate relations?"

"They did! Switzerland told me so himself!" Liechtenstein insisted.

Mr Danketsu held up a hand to silence her, "I need to hear it from Switzerland...Switzerland, is it true?" Switzerland bit his lip, he could feel all four of them staring at him, Liechtenstein with determination, Austria and Hungary with fear and Mr Danketsu with intrigue. He held his tongue, staring intently into his head teacher's eyes despite the intense urge to look away, he held his ground. A good few minutes passed with just silence before Mr Danketsu leant back in his chair, sighing deeply, "I'm afraid..." he turned to Austria, "I'll have to call the police."

"W-What?" Austria's head shot around to stare at him, eyes wide with fear, "But he didn't say anything!"

"I know, but unless someone can confirm that nothing happened I'm afraid I have no choice." Mr Danketsu said regretfully, looking deeply sorry towards the music teacher who was holding his head in his hands.

"Oh God, oh God please Sir you can't...you can't do this..." Austria said desperately, clutching at his hair, rocking back in his seat.

"I'm sorry Austria."

"No...no you can't! Nothing happened! I swear!" Austria sobbed, collapsing into himself as his wife gently rubbed his back, tears starting to roll down her own face.

"Sir please..." she begged, tears pouring from her eyes as the headmaster reached for his phone.

"I'm sorry but these are very serious allegations, I can't just ignore them." he lifted the receiver.

"We did it!" Liechtenstein hissed in Switzerland's ear, a big grin plastered on her face. Switzerland stared at his girlfriend, shocked by how heartless she was being, he hated Mr Austria, and he didn't really have an opinion on Mrs Hungary...but even he knew he couldn't do something like this to them. Deep down he knew what they had done was serious, and that under normal circumstances a teacher would deserve everything they got for having an affair with a student. But these weren't normal circumstances, and Mr Austria didn't deserve it.

"I can't go to jail!" Austria cried, collapsing into his wife who was also on the brink of a breakdown, clutching at her husband's back, never wanting to let go.

Mr Danketsu sighed deeply, finger hovering over the nine on the phone, "I'm sorry Austria."

Switzerland bit his lip, staring at the hand ready to dial, ready to ruin Austria's life, the blonde boy suddenly jumped to his feet, reaching out and grabbing hold of Mr Danketsu's wrist, preventing him from dialling. The head teacher raised an eyebrow and the two sobbing teacher's went quiet,

"You can't do this."

"Why not?"

Switzerland sighed, slowly letting go of his arm, "...because I made the whole thing up."

"What?" it was all four of them who spoke, all with a mixture of shock and disbelief.

"What do you mean you made it up?" Mr Danketsu asked slowly, putting down the receiver.

Switzerland cringed, looking away, "I...I wanted to get attention from Liechtenstein, so I told her I'd had an affair with Mr Austria."

Mr Danketsu raised one eyebrow, "...and what about the conversation between Hungary and Austria that Liechtenstein overheard?"

"She made that up." Switzerland spun around, fixing Liechtenstein with his darkest look, "Didn't you?"

"But I, but you..." Liechtenstein saw the look, he wasn't messing around, she sighed, "...yes...I made it up."

"I see. So you're telling me right now that no inappropriate teacher student relations occurred between the two of you?"

Switzerland nodded, "...that is correct Sir."

Mr Danketsu sighed, "You know you both could have gotten Mr Austria into some very serious trouble, this could have effectively put him in prison for a long time." he looked apologetically at the music teacher who was staring, opened mouthed at the blonde, "Switzerland for making up such serious allegations I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you four weeks detention." Switzerland nodded, "...and Liechtenstein even though you were under the impression that these allegations were true, you made it worse by making up part of the story, I'm going to give you two weeks detention." Liechtenstein wasn't listening, all her attention was focused on her boyfriend, and the rage building inside her, Mr Danketsu stood, "Mr Austria, Mrs Hungary, I'm very sorry for any distress I caused you."

"Oh no, it's no problem at all Sir..." Austria also stood, mind in a daze, hardly able to believe what Switzerland just did.

"We understand." Hungary also stood, gently dabbing at her eyes.

"Alright then. Off you go you two, I'll be having words with you at your detention." he shooed the two teens from his office, "...that was lucky for you they came clean eh?" he added once the door had closed.

Austria nodded slowly, "Yes..." Hungary gently tugged on his arm, pulling him towards the door.

Mr Danketsu watched them go, waiting until Austria was just about to leave, "Mr Austria." the music teacher turned around, "...you should thank that boy for what he did for you." he gave them both a knowing look before resuming his place at his desk. Austria slowly closed the door behind them, slightly bewildered by the events that had just taken place.

"Liechtenstein..." Switzerland said softly, gazing at the back of his girlfriend as she stormed away from him down the corridor, she had nothing to say to him.

Austria stared at the boy, slowly shaking his head, "Why?"

Switzerland turned to his teacher, "Why what?"

"Why did you do that for me?"

The boy sighed, "Because...I didn't want to wreck your life over some stupid mistake that we can just pretend never happened."

Austria stared at him, reaching out to gently pat him on the shoulder, "Thank you."

Hungary smiled, leaning down and wrapping her arms around the teen, "Switzerland I want you to know I'm grateful for what you did, and I forgive you for what happened." Switzerland managed a smile, gently patting her on the back.

"I'm sorry about your girlfriend." Austria added, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

Switzerland sighed, shrugging, "It's like you said, you're married, you have a lot more at stake then I do...I just have a...had...a ditzy girlfriend...right?"

Austria bit his lip, "Even so...I'm sure everything will be okay between you two."

"Like you care." Switzerland grumbled bitterly, turning away from them and setting off down the corridor.

Austria sighed, holding out his arms to his wife, "Will that boy ever stop hating me?"

"He doesn't hate you...he wouldn't have done what he did if he hates you." she gently pecked his cheek.

"Hmm...I really am grateful dear, he has no idea what he's done for me."

"You mean what he's done for us."

"Yes." Austria wrapped his arms around her gently, "...what he's done for us."

**~0~**

"Why do you think China doesn't love me?" Russia asked, leaning back against Latvia's chest and lifting his legs to lie across Lithuania and Estonia, sighing deeply.

Estonia shuddered slightly, hating the feeling of being trapped by the Russian, "S-Some people just...don't love others back..."

"Y-Yes...it doesn't mean there's anything wrong with you..." Lithuania added, trying to scootch out from underneath the Russian.

Russia sat up suddenly, causing Latvia to yelp with surprise but also relief, "There's something wrong with me?"

"N-No! I didn't say that!" Lithuania laughed nervously as Russia turned to stare at him, "Urm...Russia, you're crushing my legs..."

"Oh." Russia got up and moved to sit on their blanket they laid out on the grass.

"Russia that's our!...picnic..." Lithuania sighed as the food they'd spent most of the day preparing and gathering together was demolished under the weight of the Russian who sat amongst the skilandis and ruiskatut.

Russia sighed, mind trailing off into thought, "China's so pretty..." the Baltic trio looked at each other, eyebrows raised, "...China won't love me though." he frowned, looking up at Latvia, "What should I do?"

"I-I don't know! Don't ask me!" Latvia buried his head in Estonia's chest, shaking slightly.

Russia blinked at him in surprise, looking to Estonia and Lithuania, "...what should I do?"

"Urm...sometimes it's best to just, you know...accept you can't have him." Estonia said delicately, shuffling backwards slightly as he feared the Russian's reaction.

Russia was silent for a moment, before slowly standing up, brushing the bits of food off his coat, "I'm leaving now...I don't like what you're saying." Russia stepped over the three of them and took off, leaving the three Baltics sat around their destroyed picnic, disturbed and confused.

**~0~**

France was fuming. He could actually feel rage present in his blood, he'd always hated the Brit, always argued with him, but he'd gone too far this time. 'No one touches my little Canada and gets away with it!' he stormed across the dining room in search of England but couldn't see him anywhere in sight, several scones were missing from the buffet table he noted, he couldn't have gone far. France stopped momentarily and glanced around, eyes coming to a halt when he caught sight of the Brit sat outside under a tree, reading a book, scone in hand, 'That arrogant, smug little...' France growled, scaring several people sat near him, he took off out of the door, homing in on England who was humming quietly to himself, completely at peace. "England!" France thundered, storming over to him.

England glanced up, sighing, slowly getting to his feet, "What do you want frog?-OW!" he fell back down to the ground, clutching his mouth in pain as France had punched him across the face, "What the hell is wrong with you, you git!"

"Stay ze hell away from my boyfriend you whore!" France snapped, shaking with rage, grabbing hold of England by his shirt.

England glared, getting back up and wrenching France's hands off him, gently dabbing at his lip with his sleeve, "Don't touch me frog!"

France stumbled back slightly, clenching his fists at his sides, "How dare you kiss him."

"Get over it." England ducked as France aimed another punch, "Stop it you idiot!"

"He iz MY boyfriend! And you kissed him! How am I supposed to react?" France yelled, grabbing hold of England's shoulders.

England pulled away from him, "Let go of me! Why the hell are you upset about this? What about the-OW!" England stumbled backwards hunched over as France shoved him in the stomach, "STOP THAT!" he ran at the Frenchman, whacking him across the face, knocking him to the ground.

France slowly stood, nursing his throbbing cheek, breathing heavily, still shaking with rage, "England, you need to get your life together, get back with America and stop trying to get with everyone in sight!"

England glared at him, "That is an over exaggeration!"

"Zat iz not ze point! You can't just go around kissing people who are taken!"

"Well maybe I give Canada something you can't."

France narrowed his eyes, grabbing hold of the edge of his shirt to stop himself lashing out at the Brit again, "What are you talking about?"

"Well he obviously trusts me more than he trusts you!" England took a step closer to France, squaring up to him.

France glared at him, gritting his teeth, "What do you mean? We tell each other everything!"

"Everything? Well I'm afraid you must have missed one little detail." England was quiet for a moment, remembering his promise, but the throbbing pain in his lip from where France hit him threw all his decency to the wind, "You don't know he's PREGNANT do you?"

France stared at the Brit, his eyes wide, colour draining from his face, "W-What?"

"I suggest you have a word with your boyfriend, now if you'll excuse me, I have to have a word with my own." England stepped past France and set off in search of Japan, needing someone to vent to. He found him relaxing in the garden with all the cherry blossoms, reading a book in peace, England smiled, coming up behind him and pressing his lips to the top of his head, "Hey Japan."

Japan blushed slightly, leaning away from England, "H-Hello England."

England sat down beside him, gently pulling the book out of his hands, "How are you today?"

"I'm well." Japan smiled awkwardly as England leant in to kiss him, Japan turned his head to the side, letting him kiss his cheek instead.

England looked at him in confusion, "What's the matter?"

"England..." Japan sighed, wondering how to go about doing this, wondering if it was the right thing to do, "I don't think this is...working..."

"What isn't working?"

Japan sighed again, rubbing the back of head, 'Just do it Japan, remember what Greece said...' he bit his lip, trying to soften the blow, "This..." the Asian indicated to the two of them as a couple, "England...you belong with America."

England stared at him, "What?"

"We can no longer be together England." Japan looked at the Brit sadly, "Your heart belongs to America."

England shook his head, "What are you talking about? I'm over him."

"England, I know you're only with me to make him jealous."

England bit his lip, still shaking his head, "That's not true, I really like you Japan."

It was Japan's turn to shake his head, "You never liked me, it was only because I was there...had it been anyone else you'd have gotten with them too."

"Are you saying I'm a whore?" England demanded, glaring at him.

"You're changing the subject. I'm simply saying you were lonely after the break up and needed someone to make you feel good about yourself."

Japan looked at England seriously, "But your heart still belongs to America."

"That's not true..." England whispered, his voice faltering slightly under Japan's intense stare.

"You can either accept the truth England, or ignore it...either way I don't feel right being with someone who belongs to someone else." Japan looked at England carefully, his face slightly contorted, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." England bit his lip, his voice a lot more high pitched than usual.

Japan looked confused, he wasn't aware that England actually cared about their relationship, "I'm sorry England."

"I-It's not that..." England wiped his eyes that were rapidly filling with tears, struggling to hold himself together, "Oh God Japan...I've made a terrible mistake."

"How do you mean?"

England sniffed, tears starting to escape from his eyes, "A-America..." he sobbed quietly, leaning into Japan's shoulder, letting his tears drip from his eyes and soak into Japan's kimono.

"So you'll admit I'm right?" Japan asked, gently patting England's back despite the initial disturbance of having him this close to him.

England nodded, sniffling slightly, "Japan I...I love him so much."

"I know. You need to make amends with him."

England slowly sat up, dabbing at his eyes, "...how long have you known?"

"I've always known. Everybody knows England."

"He doesn't love me anymore...he told me he wants to stay friends." England whispered sadly, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks.

"America will always love you, England." Japan gently wiped away the Brit's tears with the sleeve of his kimono.

"He won't take me back, not after everything that's happened...not after what I did with you." England sniffed, looking at Japan through his watery eyes, "Japan I'm so sorry."

"I forgive you." Japan smiled slightly, feeling as though a giant weight had been lifted, "I hope you and America can work something out."

"I hope so too..." England whispered, wiping away the rest of his tears, "I miss him so much."

"I'm sure the feeling is mutual." Japan tried to reassure him, glancing across the gardens as many students started to make their way back inside, "I think lunch break is over now England...would you like me to walk you to class?"

England slowly shook his head, "Don't feel like you have to be nice to me Japan...I've already used you enough." the Brit looked at him sadly, "I think I'm just going to go for a walk...I'll see you later." England got up and set off in the direction of the forest.

Japan bit his lip, knowing students weren't supposed to venture in there, "England...England!" he called after him, however the Brit ignored him, and soon Japan lost him amongst the trees as he was swallowed up by the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Gah, this is so badly written, I apologise D:<strong>

**Also, skilandis and ruiskatut - some kind of Lithuanian and Estonian food**

**Reviews are love :)**


	12. Pleasure and Pain

**Title: Hetalia Academy II**

**Pairings: Germany/Italy, America/England, France/Canada, Japan/Greece, Japan/England, Canada/England, Switzerland/Liechtenstein, Austria/Hungary, Switzerland/Austria, Spain/Romano, Russia/China**

**High schools tough, we all know that. But how about an international boarding school? With Germany and Romano constantly ****fighting, America in depression, Austria doing things he shouldn't be doing and Russia _still_ being...weird, tears and teenage emotions are running high, will these kids ever get their act together? **

**Chapter 12 - Pleasure and Pain**

* * *

><p>Switzerland sighed deeply, eyes fixed on the practically motionless clock, which endless droning ticking was driving him more and more insane. Beside him a few desks away sat his girlfriend, who was making every possible effort not to catch his gaze, or the gaze of their head teacher who sat at the front of the classroom, watching them. The blonde boy rested his head on the desk, feeling a little bit more than depressed at that moment. Liechtenstein was refusing to talk to him, he was serving detention for something he didn't even do and he was sure Mr Danketsu had lost all respect for him as a student for lying...even if it wasn't a lie. The old man in question coughed slightly, sitting up behind the desk.<p>

"Alright you two, I have some things I have to do so I'm leaving you here." he got up, collecting together his things into his briefcase, "I'll be along to check on you again in a while." he went to the door, turning back to them, "I hope you both realise how serious this whole thing is, a man could have lost his job and even gone to prison because of a lie you told, in this day and age, underage relations is no laughing matter, and you can't justify any reason for making up such serious allegations." he looked at the two teens, shaking his head as he left, closing the door behind him.

Switzerland bit his lip, the atmosphere in the room suddenly increasing in tension as he and Liechtenstein were left alone. The young girl turned away from him in her seat, scowling at the wall. "Liechtenstein..." Switzerland said softly, hoping to gage a reaction from her, it didn't, she remained silent. He sighed, resting back in his plastic chair, gazing across at her, he couldn't stand it, she'd never been this mad at him, he couldn't even recall a time when she'd been even slightly annoyed at him...but now she was furious, he wondered whether she'd ever talk to him again.

"Knock knock." Mr Austria smiled, poking his head around the detention room door, "Thought I'd come and see how you two are doing." he stepped into the room, glancing behind him to make sure no body saw him before closing the door, holding onto a plastic bag.

Liechtenstein gave the teacher a dark look, fixing her glare on the carpet instead, not wanting to look at either of them, Switzerland sighed, this was the last person he wanted to see right now, "...Sir is this really necessary?"

"Not at all, but I can't help feeling guilty that you're in here because of me-"

"Well you should, since that's the reason we are in here, pervert." Liechtenstein spat, her eyes never leaving the floor.

Austria coughed slightly, choosing to ignore her, "Well anyway, you must be bored so I've brought you both a little something." Austria delved into the bag and pulled out a snack for each of them as well as some magazines.

"Oh...thank you Sir." Switzerland took one of the magazines, such a mundane thing but after the agonizing boredom of the last hour he was in desperate need of some entertainment.

"So you bring us some magazines and some food and you think that makes up for what you did?" Liechtenstein sat up, shooting daggers at the music teacher with her eyes.

Austria sighed, "Liechtenstein, I know what you must be feeling right now-"

"You don't know anything about me!" she snapped.

"Liechtenstein don't yell at him!" Switzerland turned to glare at her, he knew she must hate him for what happened but he was slightly annoyed as the teacher was clearly trying to make amends and she just wasn't letting him.

"Why are you sticking up for him? Do you love him or something?" Liechtenstein spun around to glare at her boyfriend, her eyes rapidly filling with tears, "You must do, you obviously care more about him then you ever did about me!" she bit her lip, looking away as tears started to roll down her face, "Y-You two deserve each other!"

"Liechtenstein it's not like that..." Switzerland went and knelt down by her desk, attempting to put his arms around the girl who was trying to lean away from him.

"...why did you do it?" she whispered, voice faltering from the lump in her throat.

Switzerland bit his lip, "...what?"

"Why'd you kiss him? Are you bored with me is that it? And why wouldn't you let Mr Danketsu have him arrested? He deserves it." she wiped her eyes, sniffling slightly.

"Liechtenstein..." Switzerland took hold of her hands, "I don't know why it happened, but I swear it had nothing to do with my feelings for you."

"Why wouldn't you let him call the police?" she looked her boyfriend in the eyes, fresh tears leaking from her own.

Switzerland sighed, gently wiping them away for her, "Because what we did wasn't his fault, it was both of ours...and it would have wrecked his life, I mean what about his wife? You like Mrs Hungary don't you?"

"Yes, she's nice." Liechtenstein sniffed, glancing at the teacher, "But she deserves someone who won't cheat on her." she added bitterly.

Austria winced slightly, leaning down by her desk, "Liechtenstein, I know you must see me as some sort of monster right now." he ignored the immediate nod he received from the girl, "...but Hungary has forgiven me for what happened, and if she can forgive me for having an affair with a student despite being married for nearly ten years...don't you think you can forgive Switzerland for his one off thing that will never happen again?"

Switzerland looked at her pleadingly, squeezing her hands, "Liechtenstein I'm so sorry for everything that's happened."

"I'm sorry too, it shouldn't have happened and I can promise you it won't ever happen again." Austria looked at her with sincerity, making sure she knew he was one hundred percent serious, "...and Switzerland loves you very much."

Switzerland nodded, "I do, I love you Liechtenstein."

Liechtenstein bit her lip, wiping away the rest of her tears, "...I love you too." she whispered, flinging herself into her boyfriend's arms, burying his head into his neck, sobbing quietly into him. Switzerland wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her close, something he rarely did even when they were alone.

Austria smiled slightly, standing back up, "I hope now we can all leave this behind us."

Switzerland nodded, gently cuddling his girlfriend close, "I think that's a great idea."

Liechtenstein sniffed slightly, pulling back to look at Austria, "Mr Austria...I'm really sorry for telling Mr Danketsu what happened."

"It's understandable." he smiled, handing her the bag of magazines, "Now I better get out of here before he comes back, he's alright done more for me than you could possibly imagine, same as you Switzerland."

"What do you mean Sir?"

Austria smirked slightly, "You really saved me when you told him the whole thing was a lie...but do you really think he believes you? He knows we did what we did, but he's a good friend, and he was willing to look the other way despite knowing full well I committed a crime...but even still, thank you for helping me."

Switzerland smiled, sitting back at his desk besides Liechtenstein, "You're welcome, Sir."

Austria grinned, making for the door, looking back over his shoulder at the two teens as he left, "I know someone who'll be passing music this year!"

Switzerland laughed, squeezing Liechtenstein hand's again as the door closed, leaving them two alone again, "You know, he's actually not that bad."

**~0~**

Japan smiled to himself, for the first time in a good long while he was actually feeling happy. It was as though a giant weight had been lifted off his shoulders, he could finally stop feeling guilty, even if it was through no fault of his own. Inside Japan actually felt a little giddy as he made his way through the gates to Greece's favourite sleeping spot, he couldn't wait to tell him that he'd taken his advise and ended it with England. Japan was proud of himself, he knew he'd done the right thing, in a way he was a little insulted that England clearly never cared about their relationship, but neither did he so why should that even matter? He was free, he had no obligations, no commitment...he was free to do whatever he wanted, with whoever he wanted.

"Kon'nichiwa Greece." Japan smiled as he found the rugged teen, sitting down beside him as he stirred in his sleep, slowly sitting up.

"Hey you." Greece smiled sleepily, picking one of the daisies as he sat up, holding it out to Japan.

Japan blushed slightly as he took the flower, "Thank you."

"My pleasure." Greece said softly, scooting closer to Japan, smirking slightly, "No cat this time?"

"Oh urm..." Japan looked around worriedly, as if hoping a feline would appear out of nowhere.

Greece shook his head, "I'm joking, I think they went into the forest, they'll be back later."

"Oh right." Japan blushed slightly, looking around slightly awkwardly, not sure how to start the conversation.

Greece stared at Japan, noting the way the Asian man's cheeks seemed to be going crimson, "What brings you here?"

"I...I wanted to tell you something." Japan bit his lip, feeling slightly embarrassed as he wasn't sure whether Greece would even care about him breaking up with England.

Greece blinked slowly, leaning closer to him, "Go on."

Japan jumped slightly, blushing under Greece's intense gaze as their faces seemed to be getting steadily closer together, "I took your advise and ended my relationship with England."

Greece was silent for a moment before he reached up and gently ran his fingers through Japan's hair, "That's good, otherwise I might have gotten jealous."

Japan stared at Greece in slight shock, "Why? Do you like England?" he couldn't help the note of disappointment that found its way into his voice.

Greece slowly shook his head, "No, I like you Japan."

"R-Really?" Japan asked, dumbfounded, his deep blush still refusing to leave his face. Greece nodded, gazing into Japan's soulless eyes which only seemed to be growing wider and wider. Japan swallowed slightly, looking away, "I think I might like you too..." he whispered softly, cheeks still glowing.

Greece smiled slightly, "Good." he leant forward, softly pressing his lips against Japan's in a gentle kiss, Japan blinked in surprise, blushing heavily before slowly kissing him back. Greece took hold of Japan's hands in his own, squeezing them gently as their lips collided gently, eventually pulling away when it became apparent that both of them had been holding their breath. When they parted Japan panted softly, smiling shyly at the brunette who still had hold of his hands, Greece gently pressed his lips to his forehead, "How about you let _me_ be your boyfriend?"

Japan bit his lip, beaming slightly, "...I would like that."

Then Greece did something Japan never thought he'd see him do, he grinned, "I have a boyfriend." he sang happily, pulling the shorter teen close, nuzzling him softly, purring slightly.

Japan laughed in surprise, gently ruffling Greece's long, tangled hair, "Is my boyfriend a cat now?"

"Don't act like you don't like it." Greece teased, pressing his lips to Japan's cheek.

Japan blushed slightly, smiling shyly, "You're right...I love it."

**~0~**

"Ve..." Italy sighed in content, cuddling up against Germany's chest as he lay on top of his boyfriend on the comfy dormitory sofa. Germany smiled, gently running his fingers through Italy's hair, pecking the top of his head, Italy beamed, nuzzling Germany's neck sending shivers down his spine. It was rare they'd get the chance to cuddle like this during the daytime, their timetables only had simultaneous free periods once a fortnight, usually they'd have to wait until bedtime to get close to each other, however Italy would often fall asleep rather quickly. The Italian was actually quite close to falling asleep at that moment, he felt so warm and comfy in his boyfriend's arms and the warm glow from the fireplace was enticing him into a doze.

"Italy..." Germany spoke softly, gently prodding Italy who was threatening to fall asleep, "Don't go to sleep, you had a nap at break."

"Only a little one..." Italy yawned, snuggling into Germany's chest, closing his eyes again.

Germany shook his head fondly, gently kissing his forehead, "I know but we've got lessons in half an hour, you don't want to waste that time sleeping do you?"

Italy sighed softly, shaking his head, sitting up slightly as to avoid the temptation on sleep, resting his elbows on Germany's chest, "What should we do?"

"We could just talk." Germany smiled, letting his hands run through Italy's hair again, revelling in it's softness.

Italy shivered, smiling cutely, "Okay...I know!" he beamed as he remembered, "I heard Japan broke up with England!"

Germany quirked an eyebrow, "Really? When?"

"Urm...today! He told me after lunch."

"Good for him." Germany rested his head back against the arm of the sofa, "I always thought he und Japan didn't suit each other."

"Do you think Japan will move back into our room?" Italy asked as he played with the buttons on Germany's casual shirt.

"Possibly, it would be good to get rid of the American." Germany watched Italy, smirking slightly as a couple of his buttons came undone, revealing his chest.

"Ve...he's nice, but Japan is more fun! I can borrow some more of his dressing gowns!" Italy beamed, pressing a kiss to Germany's exposed skin.

Germany shivered slightly, softly running a hand down the back of Italy's neck, "I don't think they're dressing gowns...but they do suit you." Italy smiled at this, softly nuzzling Germany's bare chest as his hands tugged at the hem of his shirt.

"Oh my God would you stop that you sick pervert!" Romano snarled, bursting out of his bedroom into the dormitory, eying the German dangerously as he stormed over to him.

Germany sighed irritably, gently pushing Italy off his chest as he sat up, "What is your problem?" he growled, wrapping a protective arm around Italy as his brother came and stood in front of them, eyes narrowed, practically breathing fire.

"You're my problem!" Romano snapped, "You've always got your filthy hands all over my brother!"

"Well he's not exactly complaining!" Germany shot back, his temper rising, beside him Italy winced slightly as Germany yelled, "We're in love ja?"

"He doesn't love you!"

"He does! He loves me und he wants to be with me!"

"He's too stupid to know what he wants!" Romano thundered, face slowly going red with rage. He took a nervous step back as Germany suddenly jumped up, fists shaking his sides as he resisted the urge to physically harm Romano in some way.

"How dare you talk about mein boyfriend in such a way!" Germany bellowed, struggling to control his anger as his protectiveness for Italy was controlling his actions.

Romano shuddered slightly under Germany's angry glare before standing up straight, matching his stare, "Well you clearly don't care about him,

just look at him!" he pointed to his little brother who was still sat on the sofa, shaking like a leaf, tears filling his eyes.

Germany glanced back at Italy, biting his lip, "Italy..."

"I...I don't like it when Germany yells..." Italy whispered quietly, cuddling his knees to his chest.

"But Italy...he..." Germany turned back to Romano and then back to Italy, "...he provoked me."

Romano growled, "You're upsetting him you bastard!"

Germany grit his teeth, holding his tongue, he sat back down next to Italy and pulled him close, rubbing his back soothingly, "I'm sorry Italy." Italy nodded into Germany's chest, cuddling him close as Romano continued.

"You think he loves you just because he's always clinging to you? Well he doesn't! He's terrified of you! The only reason he doesn't break up with you in because he's scared you'll beat him!" Germany clenched his fists again, insides shaking with anger yet he somehow managed to endure it and stay quiet, "And you don't even deserve him! All you want him for is to do disgusting things to him, you don't even care about him!" Germany opened his mouth to yell at the Italian but the words died on his tongue as his boyfriend had started crying, Romano's words upsetting him. Germany bit his lip, trying his best to cuddle Italy and reassure him but his actions were just fuelling Romano's rage.

**~Meanwhile~**

Spain sighed, glancing at his watch as he ascended the spiral staircase up to the dormitory, 'Great...half an hour of nothing to do because Romano won't talk to me...well he does but it's only to yell at me.' Spain frowned as he wandered into the dormitory, stopping in his tracks when he saw the boy in question screaming abuse at Germany and Italy, 'Oh my God what's he doing now?' Spain gaped at him as he stood and listened to some of the hurtful things Romano was saying that were clearly upsetting Italy and enraging Germany. 'I can't just stand here and let them take this kind of abuse!' Spain bit his lip, slowly approaching the sofa, '...but what would I say to him?' he stopped again, sighing deeply, '...who am I kidding? He wouldn't even listen to me...' he was about to leave, pretend he was never there when he caught sight of Italy's face and saw just how much Romano was upsetting him, there were tears pouring down his cheeks. Spain grit his teeth, glaring at Romano, he felt an unfamiliar wave of anger flood through him and suddenly he found himself storming over to him, "...Romano."

"...you're just a pervert! All you want is sex from him and then you're going to break his heart!"

Spain glared at him, "Romano."

Romano ignored him, "And I don't know what my brother sees in you! That's another thing! You've obviously tricked my brother into having some kind of feelings for you!"

"Romano!"

"You're just a potato bastard with a STUPID accent whose just using my brother and you need to go to HELL and-"

"ROMANO!"

Romano growled, turning around to face the Spaniard, "WHAT?"

"...you're a jerk."

Romano stared at Spain, caught off guard for a second, "...w-what?"

Spain glared at him, taking a step closer to him, "You heard me, I said you're a JERK!"

Germany and Italy jumped slightly on the sofa, shocked by Spain's sudden outburst, nowhere near as shocked as Romano was however, who just stood gaping at the Spaniard, "I...I you wha..."

"Listen to me right now Romano." Spain growled, staring him down, "You are going to leave Italy and Germany alone do you hear me?"

"B-But they-"

"SHUT UP!" Spain screamed, face bright red, resisting the urge to slap him across the face, "All you do is complain! And blame everybody else! But just once in your life Romano shut the hell up and listen to someone who actually knows what they're talking about!" Romano gulped slightly, staying quiet as Spain's temper refused to die down, "You know what Romano? You are selfish! And you don't give a damn about anybody elses feelings except you're own! And you don't care about Italy! You keep saying Germany's not right for Italy and that you're trying to protect him, but you know what? That's not it at all! You're just jealous!"

Romano stared at him, "...w-what?"

"You're jealous! Because Italy's found someone who loves him and cares about him and wants to be with him and you can never have that! I mean," Spain scoffed, "...who in their right mind would ever want to be with _you_? You self centred arrogant bastard!"

Romano stared at the Spaniard, mouth hanging open in shock as his words sank in, Spain just stood, panting heavily, face bright red with rage, never once backing down. Germany and Italy's shocked expression matched Romano's, who was struggling to come up with any coherent speech, "You...you've never stood up to me before..." Spain bit his lip, yet managed to stand his ground, keeping his glare fixed on the Italian, Romano stared at him, slowly shaking his head as he approached him, "...and I have never...been more turned on in my life."

"W-What?" Spain's angry expression changed to one of utter confusion at Romano's words when suddenly the Spaniard found himself being forcefully pushed up against the arm of the sofa as the Italian crushed his lips against his own. Romano grabbed hold of Spain's collar as he desperately pushed his tongue against the Spaniard's lips, begging for access to his mouth. Spain granted him this access as he reached up to tug at Romano's shirts as their tongues wrapped themselves around one another. Italy and Germany could only watch in shock (well Germany more disgusted really) as Romano and Spain kissed each other passionately against the sofa, slowly sliding down until Romano was practically straddling the Spaniard on the seats right beside his brother.

Germany could feel himself going red as the awkwardness of the whole situation was becoming apparent, he grabbed Italy's hand and hurried him into their bedroom, making sure to lock the door behind them, "...mein Gott."

"Romano likes Spain..." Italy sounded slightly in a daze as he sat down on his bed, removing his shoes, "...did you know that Germany?"

"I...had suspicions." Germany also removed his shoes, still incredibly disturbed by what he'd just seen as he took a seat beside his boyfriend, "...I really could have done without seeing that..." he said with a shudder.

Italy giggled slightly, "I could help you forget about it!"

Germany raised an eyebrow, "You could?"

Italy nodded, pressing his lips to Germany's neck, kissing lightly, leaving a slight trail of moisture across his skin, "Sì..." Italy breathed softly, his hot breath tickling the German's skin making him shiver.

Germany bit his lip, such a simple action causing heat to pool in his stomach, he could already feel himself getting aroused, "Italy..." Germany brought his arms up to remove Italy's shirt, he made quick work of the buttons before discarding the garment to one side, letting his lips attack the smooth skin now available to him. Italy gasped softly as Germany's tongue worked it's way across his nipples and down to his navel, gently nipping at the skin there, leaving slight red marks. Then Italy did something that surprised Germany, he suddenly grabbed hold of his shoulders, and using all the strength he could muster, which Germany was bewildered as to where he got it from, he pushed Germany onto his back on the bed and straddled him.

"My turn..." Italy grinned in a way that unnerved Germany slightly as the Italian undid the rest of Germany's shirt buttons and let it fall open, revealing Germany's muscular, lean chest. Italy reached down and tweaked Germany's nipple, delighting in the sharp gasp he received from his boyfriend. Reaching lower Italy starting attacking Germany's belt, he struggled for a moment before he got it undone and he was able to tug down Germany's pants. Germany watched Italy with surprise, Italy had never been this impulsive before when it came to the bedroom department. The Italian saw Germany looking and smiled shyly as he put his fingers under the elastic of his underwear and pulled them down too.

Germany suddenly felt very exposed, he'd never been in this situation before, it was always him taking the lead, he had to admit it was rather arousing. Italy shifted lower on the bed so his head was near Germany's legs, and without warning he started tracing his tongue over the man's thighs, finally taking Germany in his mouth, sucking gently. Germany's reaction was to gasp, reaching down to grip Italy's hair, resisting the urge to thrust up into his boyfriend's mouth. Italy smiled, with one hand settled on Germany's hip to keep him still and the other lightly circling the base of his penis while he lightly tongued the swollen shaft and head. The slight roughness of Italy's taste buds sliding along the underside of Germany's hardness felt incredible and Germany shuddered, his fingers digging into Italy's shoulders and his breath coming in short, rapid pants. "Italy..." he groaned, his voice deeper than usual and slightly husky. He gently pulled on Italy's shoulders to get him to sit up, Italy tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Italy asked as he wiped Germany's precome from around his lips, the sight almost enough to make the German come then and there.

"Nothing I just...I don't want to, you know...I mean, not that way." Germany took a moment to catch his breath, slowly sitting up and bringing himself back from the edge. He gently took hold of Italy's hands, "Italy...I want to lose myself, in you...please...if you'll let me."

Italy blinked in confusion before he realised what Germany meant, "I-In me, you mean...?"

Germany nodded, blushing slightly, "If you're ready."

Italy was silent for a moment, before slowly nodding, "Okay, lets do it."

"Are you sure? I don't mind waiting Italy."

Italy shook his head, a smile playing on his lips, "I want you to."

Germany was slightly shocked for a moment before grinning, lunging forward and pinning Italy down on the bed, "I promise I'll make this as amazing for you as I can ja?"

Italy nodded, smiling sweetly yet slightly nervously, "I trust you."

Germany smiled, pressing his lips to Italy's forehead as he gently tugged down the smaller teen's pants as well as his underwear, letting his hand wander across his hardness, stroking him gently for a few moments, and earning a few soft mewls in the process, before he reached over to his dresser for something, "France did leave me with one thing I'm happy to use." Germany produced a small tube of lubricant, holding it up for Italy to see. Italy nodded but didn't say anything, and Germany could clearly see the nerves in his eyes. "I promise I'll be gentle..." Germany said softly, gently pressing their lips together, kissing him tenderly. Italy smiled, calming down slightly as Germany held him close, kissing him lovingly.

When Germany finally pulled away, he opened the tube and squirted some of the cool liquid onto his fingers, lowering his hand down towards Italy's hardness, where he lingered for a second, before lower to where he needed him. Ever so gently Germany pressed a finger to Italy's entrance, rubbing him there for a few moments, watching Italy's face carefully, making sure he showed no signs of discomfort, Germany gently inserted his finger, moving it in and out of him carefully. Italy gasped softly, clutching at Germany's arms as a second finger and then an eventual third one was added, stretching him out as gently as possible.

Italy panted heavily, closing his eyes as his hands made their way into Germany's hair, clutching at his blonde locks. Germany pressed a soft kiss to his neck as he removed his fingers and shifted on the bed, placing the head of his penis there instead. "Are you ready?" he whispered, lifting Italy's leg up against him, preparing to penetrate him. Italy nodded, clenching his eyes shut tight as he waited, shaking slightly with nerves. Germany bit his lip, not liking the fact that Italy was scared but knowing he'd always be scared of their first time, no matter when it happened. Slowly Germany pushed into Italy, seeing the Italian wince as he sunk deeper made Germany pause and meet his gaze, "Are you okay?"

Italy nodded, smiling slightly, "It feels...too good."

Germany grinned, "I always knew it would." he somehow managed to sit up with them both still attached and pulled Italy into his lap, causing him to slide into him fully. Germany stopped when he suddenly realised how good it felt to be inside Italy this way, he started a gentle rocking motion with Italy still in his lap, pressing his head into Italy's shoulder to muffle the sounds of his deep groans. He clutched Italy close as they moved together, his hands found Italy's hair and he pulled his head down for a deep kiss, crushing their lips together as he continued to pound into Italy, thrusting more rapidly as Italy's groans changed from slight pain to pleasure.

Germany hadn't forgotten about the spot which France had told him about, Germany angled his hips to a new trajectory to find it. He knew he had when Italy suddenly threw his head back and made a noise loud enough to rival something which Germany had heard come from France and Canada's room a few days before. The German grinned as he continuously thrust against that one spot, sending waves of pleasure through Italy's body as well as his own. He grit his teeth, knowing he couldn't last much longer, he kissed Italy again, panting heavily against his open mouth, "What...what should I do?"

"Inside...come inside..." Italy whispered breathlessly, the friction between their two bodies as well as the feeling of what Germany was doing to him driving him towards his own release. Arching his back with a loud groan Italy was gone, spilling his seamen across his and Germany's chest. The feeling of Italy's muscles tightening around was too much for Germany to take, digging his nails into Italy's back he thrust in one last time and he too came, spilling himself into his boyfriend.

Italy fell back against the bed, panting heavily as Germany slowly pulled out him before collapsing on top of him, yet making sure he wasn't putting his whole weight on top of Italy, even though he wouldn't of minded. For a few minutes they just lay there, naked and sweaty, breathing ragged as they both struggled to catch their breath. Eventually Germany sat up slightly, staring down at Italy with loving eyes, kissing the Italian softly, "Italy...I love you."

"I love you too..." Italy was surprised he was able to speak, he was exhausted, "Germany...that was..."

"Ja..." Germany smiled, laying down against, resting his head against Italy's shoulder.

Italy ran his hands through his now damp hair, "Germany..."

"Mm?" Germany mumbled softly, closing his eyes.

"Do we have to go to lessons in a little while?"

"No..." Germany smirked, pulling the covers up over them both, "...lets just stay right here."

**~0~**

'Oh God where is he?' Canada was practically running around the school, desperate to find France, 'Oh dear I hope he didn't hurt England too badly...I have to find him! I need to tell him I'm pregnant while I still think it's a good idea!' he stood at one end of the school and got a good view of most of outside, hoping to catch sight of him through the congregations of people. Just then his eyes landed on the Frenchman, he was homing in on him, he didn't look happy. 'He must have just been to see England.' Canada thought as he bounded over to him. "France! I have something I need to tell you."

France stopped directly in front of him, eyes full of rage, "You're pregnant."

Canada looked confused, "Yes...wait how did you know that?"

"So it iz true!" France's face changed to one of panic, "I thought ze Brit was just joking!"

"Wha...England told you?" Canada bit his lip, silently cursing the Englishman.

France stared at Canada, slowly backing away from him, "So...you _are_ pregnant?"

Canada bit his lip, nodding, "Yes, I am."

France clutched at his hair, staring at his boyfriend with wide eyes, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I tried!" Canada stepped closer to him, "You wouldn't listen!"

France bit his lip, stepping away from him, "Canada...I can't deal with zis."

"...what?" Canada stopped, placing a hand on his stomach protectively, "What do you mean? It's our child! You have to deal with it!"

France shook his head, rapidly backing away from him, "No, I can't...I'm sorry Canada."

"France you can't do this to me!" Canada called desperately, tears starting to fall down his face.

France bit his lip, tears filling his own eyes, "I'm so sorry." he turned around and fled, his violet cloak billowing behind him. Canada just stood, watching him go, tears falling freely down his face. He felt his legs tremble and he collapsed to the ground, sobbing into his hands as it became apparent that he'd just been abandoned by his boyfriend when he needed him more than ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Holy Bejeebus this is a long one! XD I actually didn't realise until I was finished how long this chapter is D:<strong>

**Hell yeah Spain is bad ass! I've so been looking forward to writing that XD**

**Sad times for Canada though :( Reviews are love :)**


	13. Final Decisions

**Title: Hetalia Academy II**

**Pairings: Germany/Italy, America/England, France/Canada, Japan/Greece, Japan/England, Canada/England, Switzerland/Liechtenstein, Austria/Hungary, Switzerland/Austria, Spain/Romano, Russia/China**

**High schools tough, we all know that. But how about an international boarding school? With Germany and Romano constantly ****fighting, America in depression, Austria doing things he shouldn't be doing and Russia _still_ being...weird, tears and teenage emotions are running high, will these kids ever get their act together? **

**Chapter 13 - Final Decisions**

* * *

><p>Germany couldn't help but smile dopily as he rested his head against his hand and watched his love, Italy, tuck into his breakfast. In the back of his mind he felt a little bit embarrassed that everyone in the room could clearly see the goofy way he was smiling at Italy, his eyes full of adoration and love, but for once he just couldn't care, he was too happy to care what anyone thought.<p>

Italy looked up from his food, giggling slightly at the way Germany was looking at him, "What are you looking at Germany?"

"Urm..." Germany blushed slightly, rubbing the back of his head, "You...I guess."

Italy smiled, leaning across the table to press a kiss against Germany's lips, "You seem happy today."

"You make me happy, Italy." Germany said bashfully, gently taking hold of his hands.

"Ve..." Italy beamed, kissing him again, almost knocking over his drink in the process as he leant forward too vigorously. Germany reached out and steadied the toppling glass before it fell, usually he'd scorn the Italian for being so careless but he was in too much of a loved up mood to care what Italy did.

When they pulled away Germany was surprised to see Japan and a tall shaggy haired brunette with a cat clinging to his shirt standing beside their table, "Hallo Japan." he pushed back the chair beside him so he could sit down.

Japan took a seat beside Germany, Greece perching himself on the edge of their table, resting his feet in Japan's lap, Japan smiled shyly at the open display of affection, "Good morning Germany, how are you?"

"I am well, thank you." Germany smiled, glancing up at the unfamiliar teen, quirking an eyebrow slightly, "Who's this?"

Before Japan could answer, Italy had jumped up when he noticed something about the Grecian, "Oh kitty KITTY!" he beamed, prizing the cat from off Greece's shirt, cuddling it close, "So cute!"

Greece watched Italy curiously for a moment before he held out his hand to Germany, "I'm Greece."

Germany took his hand, shaking it firmly, "Germany, a pleasure." he glanced at Italy, sighing slightly, "Italy you should put that down, it's not yours."

Italy pouted, holding the cat close to his chest, "I don't mind, I'm not even sure if it's mine either." Greece said, Italy's cheerful grin resuming its place.

Japan smiled, reaching over to stroke the grey haired cat in Italy's arms, "You two seemed to be very much enjoying each other's company before...I hope we're not intruding on anything."

Germany blushed slightly, not realising he'd been watched, "Nein, just...talking."

"With your mouths pressed together?" Greece asked tilting his head to the side, brushing his fringe out of his eyes.

Germany blushed even deeper, "Okay ja...kissing as well."

"Japan!" Italy looked at Japan from across the table, beaming slightly, "Guess what me and Germany did yesterday!"

"What was that?"

"Italy! Don't!" Germany blurted out, staring at the confused looking Italian in shock.

"Why?" Italy titled his head to the side in confusion, "I thought Japan would want to know."

"Did you two have sex?" Greece outright asked, looking him right in the eyes. Germany blushed heavily, looking away, confirming the Grecian's suspicions, "Good for you."

Japan coughed slightly awkwardly, also blushing, "Italy I...didn't need to know that." Italy still seemed confused, softly tickling the cat's furry stomach, smiling at he way it purred happily in his arms.

"Ja anyway..." Germany shifted in his seat, cheeks still crimson, "How do you two know each other?"

"Well..." Japan smiled slightly, looking up at Greece, "...you two aren't the only ones in a relationship."

Italy stared at Japan, grin broader than ever, "You two are going out? Yay! That's so amazing Japan!"

"Ja, congratulations." Germany smiled, patting his friend on the back, "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you." Japan smiled, blushing slightly as Greece leant forwards and pressed a kiss to Japan's forehead.

"Japan I have class now. I'll see you later." Greece slid off the table, waving to Japan as he wandered out of the dining room. Italy frowned as the cat in his arms jumped down and scurried after Greece, jumping up onto his shoulder as he walked.

"He seems nice." Germany commented, taking a sip of Italy's drink.

Japan nodded, still blushing slightly, "He is." he smiled, his good mood hadn't left him from the other day, he'd been itching to introduce his boyfriend (it still made him giddy to think about Greece in that way) to his friends, and he was thrilled that they seemed to like him. All three of them were in high spirits and it seemed as though nothing could dampen their moods. Two people not sharing the good vibe however, were sat a few tables down from their own, nothing but an awkward silence between them.

China sighed, playing with the food on his plate, not really bothering to eat it as he'd lost his appetite. Russia sat opposite him, gazing at China through sad glazed eyes. The Asian kept his head down, eyes on the table and his untouched food, but he could feel the Russian staring at him, studying him with his eyes, he finally spoke up, "China."

China bit his lip, slowly looking up at him, "...yes?"

Russia was silent for a moment before sighing, "I'm sorry."

"...what for?"

"For...everything. I'm sorry you don't feel the same way but I love you China...as more than a friend." Russia said softly, watching China's face carefully as he spoke.

China bit his lip, gazing across the table at Russia sadly, he opened his mouth slightly, about to say something, but then thought better of it, the words getting caught in his throat. He sighed deeply as he stood up, "...I'm sorry." he said quietly as he left the dining room, pinching the bridge of his nose stressfully.

**~0~**

"I-I can't believe this is happening to m-me..." Canada sobbed into his pillow, pressing his face into the soft fabric in an attempt to muffle his voice as well as soak up the tears rapidly shedding down his face, "I-It's not..fair!" he cried, cuddling his knees tighter to his chest, burying his face deeper into the pillow despite making it difficult for himself to breath, "...who cares? Why would it even matter if I dropped dead!" he ran his hands through his hair, clutching at his locks as he continued to bawl into his pillow.

"Canada? Bro?" America's cheery voice came from behind his bedroom door, "You still in bed?" he pushed his way into his brother's bedroom, a big grin on his face, "Get up dude! Me and England are waiting for you, he's gonna have breakfast with me, isn't that great? He just came up to me this morning and said we should start hanging out again." he beamed, bounding over to his brother whose face was still concealed by the pillow, "And I saw France before without you so I thought maybe you could eat with us." he looked confused as Canada remained motionless, however he could hear some distinct heavy breathing, "...bro...are you okay?"

Canada sniffed as he sat up, placing the sodden pillow down on the bed, exposing his tear stained face, "...do I look okay?" he whispered, his voice wavering as he threatened to start crying again.

America bit his lip, taking a seat beside him on the edge of the bed, "What's wrong dude?"

Canada sniffed again, wiping his eyes, "France..."

"Oh...have you guys been fighting?" America asked with sincerity, placing an arm around Canada's shoulders, trying his best to comfort his brother yet knowing he probably wouldn't succeed.

"I-I think we might have broken up." Canada whispered, his bottom lip trembling as he struggled not to break down.

America bit his lip, gently rubbing his back, "Aww man, aww bro...I'm so sorry." he found that he genuinely meant those words, he may not have liked France very much, but he loved the way France made his brother so happy.

Canada rested his head in his hands, taking a few deep breaths to try and calm himself down, "It's okay..."

"What happened between you guys?"

Canada bit his lip as he placed a hand over his stomach, he wasn't sure it'd be a good idea to tell America he was pregnant, "It doesn't matter...but he didn't sleep here last night so...I don't think he wants to see me." his voice wavered again, and a few tears managed to escape from his eyes.

America looked at him sadly, wishing he knew what to say, "Do you...want me to go talk to France or something?"

Canada shook his head, wiping his tears away, "No, it's okay...just go and be with England, don't keep him waiting."

America slowly stood, looking uncertain, "Alright...if you're sure." he went to the door, hesitating slightly, "You know I could always tell him I'll meet him later and stay here to keep you company."

Canada gave a slight smile at the generous offer, but he could hear the note of reluctance in his brother's voice, "It's okay...I know you really want things to be better between you two so go...but thanks." America smiled reassuringly at him before he left, closing the door softly behind him. Canada let out a shuddering sigh, wiping his eyes again as more and more tears kept making their way down his face. His brother's visit hadn't done anything to cheer him up, he was still stuck in the same predicament, however at least he'd managed to stop sobbing. He slowly lay down on his bed and closed his eyes, letting his tears fall freely and roll across the bridge of his nose and soak into the sheets. 'If I'm going to be alone...I might as well get used to it now...' he thought in dismay, curling up into a ball, his hands clasped protectively over his stomach. After almost ten minutes of lying silently crying in his bed, he thought he heard the door open and someone come into the bedroom, however he was feeling far too apathetic to even open his eyes and see who it was.

"Canada..." the Canadian shot up in bed the second he heard the familiar French accent coming from the end of his bed. There France stood, wearing the same things he'd been wearing the day before, all crumpled and creased as if he'd been sleeping in them, his hair was tousled and dishevelled as if he'd been running his hands through it a lot, and his red, bloodshot eyes gave no doubt in Canada's mind that France had been doing a lot of crying himself. However he was also clutching a large bouquet of hand picked roses, roses that were being pushed into Canada's hands as France knelt down beside the bed. Canada took them, eyes wide with confusion as France gently took hold of one of his hands, kissing the back of it before rubbing it against his bristly cheek, "...are you okay?"

"Am I okay?" Canada asked slowly, still staring at him, "France...I've been going insane, you just took off, I didn't know where you were, I didn't even know if you still wanted to be with me!" Canada pulled his hand away from France, his voice suddenly taking on an angry tone.

France bit his lip, sitting down beside Canada on the bed, "Canada I am so sorry, I just...I needed some time to think, I didn't know what to do, zis whole thing 'as just been so 'ard for me."

"Hard for YOU!" Canada snapped, staring at him with disbelief, "What about me France? _I'm_ the one who's pregnant! _I'm_ the one having a hard time! And you haven't exactly been supportive..." Canada bit his lip, his emotions getting the better of him as he could feel himself tearing up again.

France shook his head, tears starting to well in his own eyes, "Canada please don't cry...you're breaking my heart."

Canada bit his lip as tears starting leaking from his eyes once more as he whispered, "...you've already broken mine."

That just about did it for France, he'd always been a bit of an emotional guy, however it was usually kept hidden from others, but the thought of possibly losing his love was too much to take. He collapsed into Canada's arms, sobbing into his shoulder, arms wrapping tightly around him, never wanting to let go, "C-Canada please! Please don't do zis...I love you so much Canada, you can't leave me!"

Canada seemed frozen with shock at the sudden attack, slowly he raised his arms and cuddled France back, trying to ease the sobbing boy off his shoulder, "What are you talking about? I thought you'd broken up with _me_!"

France sat up slightly, shaking his head, "No! I just...I needed time to think, zat didn't mean I wanted to leave you." he wiped his eyes, quickly getting his emotions under control.

Canada placed the now slightly crushed roses to one side as he gently pulled away from France's arms so he could look at him properly, "So, you still want to be with me?"

"Of course I do." France leant towards him, pressing a kiss to his forehead, "Canada I love you more zen anything."

Canada bit his lip, eyes watering again, "I love you too..." he lunged forward into France's waiting arms, burying his head in his neck as he sobbed quietly, hands clutching at his shirt. France smiled, pulling Canada as close as was physically possible, arms wrapped tightly around his middle. He rubbed soothing circles across his back with his hands, whispering soft sweet words into his ear to calm him down. After a few minutes of weeping, Canada lifted his head slightly, dabbing at his eyes as his breathing calmed and the tears ceased, "...so...what do we do about this?" he asked quietly, gently placing a hand over his stomach.

France glanced down at his hand, gently placing his own on top of his, squeezing gently, "...what do you want to do about it?"

"It's...it's not just up to me though...it's your decision too."

"Oui...but I want to know what you want." he squeezed his hand again, giving him a reassuring look.

Canada bit his lip, slightly nervous of France's reaction, "I...I'd like to keep it." he glanced up at his boyfriend's face, expecting to see a look of pure horror.

There wasn't one, France was smiling softly, lacing his fingers with his own, "Zen zat's what we'll do."

"R-Really? You mean it? I mean think about it France, it's a really big decision and-and I don't want you to feel like you have to do it just because I want to, it's your choice as well and-" he was cut off as France gently placed a finger against his lips, silencing him.

"It iz our child Canada, and if you want to keep it, we'll keep it." he smiled, pressing a kiss to his cheek, hoping to get a smile out of his boyfriend. But Canada was frowning, looking down at the floor, "...what iz the matter mon cher?"

"I just..." Canada sighed softly, turning away, thinking back to his horrific vision, "...I don't want you to feel...tied down."

France furrowed his brows in confusion, gently tilting Canada's chin up to look at him, "What do you mean, 'tied down'?"

"France..." Canada bit his lip, resisting the urge to look away from his boyfriend's gaze, "If we have this child, then that's it, there's no going back, me and you...we'll be with each other forever."

France still looked confused, "...you don't want to be with me forever?"

Canada sighed deeply, "It's not that it's, well...we're just kids, France."

"So zat means we don't know who we want to be with?"

"No but..." Canada looked away, "...are you really telling me that you'd want to be with me forever?."

France smiled softly, leaning forwards and pressing a gentle kiss to the tip of Canada's nose, "Canada...zere was never a time when I didn't want to be with you forever..."

"...really?" Canada whispered softly, his eyes welling up again.

France nodded, snaking his arms around Canada's waist, drawing him closer into a tender, loving kiss. He reached up one hand to stroke through his hair, his thumb gently wiping away the tears that were silently rolling down Canada's face. When he pulled away from his lips his hand continued to stroke Canada's cheek, their eyes locked in a loving gaze whilst their noses still lightly bumped together, "Canada I'm sorry I abandoned you, but I promise I won't do it again...I'm going to stay with you and we're going to raise zis child together, oui?"

Canada bit his lip, gently resting his forehead against France's, "Oui..."

France smiled, pecking him gently as his hand made it's way to Canada's stomach again, "I'm going to be a papa?" the Canadian nodded, gently dabbing at his eyes, "Wow..." France couldn't stop the grin that found its way onto his face, "...you 'ave no idea 'ow 'appy zis makes me."

Canada beamed, despite the initial confusion, "Really? You wanted us to have a child?"

"Well I wasn't exactly planning on it, but now zat I'm used to ze idea I'm...kind of looking forward to it." France admitted gleefully.

Canada climbed onto France's lap, grinning as he cuddled him close, "France I love you so much."

France smiled, pulling him close, running his hand through the back of his hair, "I love you too my little polar bear." he purred softly into Canada's ear as they cuddled together in each other's arms, "...and I'll love our child just as much."

Canada smiled, placing a hand over his stomach, he was silent for a few moments as he was contemplating some things, "France..."

"Oui?"

"How is this going to work?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...with the rest of the pregnancy, and the birth, I mean while we're at school." Canada bit his lip as the realisation of how serious their situation was was becoming apparent.

France furrowed his brows in thought, still gently cradling his boyfriend close. He pressed a soft kiss to Canada's forehead before he spoke, "We could always...drop out of school."

Canada stared at France, "...what?"

France smirked slightly, lifting Canada's hand to his lips, kissing the back of it, "Lets leave school Canada, come and live with me in Paris."

"You...you mean that?" Canada whispered softly, his eyes bright with unshed tears.

France smiled, squeezing his hand gently, "I mean it, I've made up my mind, I don't ever want to part from you Canada...I'm asking you to come and live with me, and we can raise ze child together in my chateau." he pecked his lips lovingly, "...you would like zat oui?"

"Yes...France that would be amazing." Canada threw his arms around France's shoulders, once again he started to sob into his shoulder, only this time they were tears of joy, France smirked slightly, standing up with Canada still wrapped around him, he carried him towards the door.

"I think we should go and tell Mr Danketsu we need to drop out."

Canada pulled back slightly, wrapping his legs around France's middle to keep him upright, "Yeah...are you sure about this France? I mean...I don't think we can ever come back."

France smiled, kissing his forehead gently, "I only ever came 'ere to see you..." he opened the door, "...and now I'm going to steal you away forever."

Canada beamed, snuggling close to his boyfriend as he got carried away, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

**~0~**

"Did you urm...have a nice first lesson?" America asked awkwardly, breaking the tense silence between him and the Brit as they leaned against a bench outside.

England smiled slightly, turning to face him, "Yes it was rather enjoyable. How about yours?"

"It was...kinda lame." America answered, laughing a little too loudly, then blushing slightly as he realised he was making a fool out of himself.

England chuckled slightly as he leant back, closing his eyes momentarily, "You know...I really have missed hanging out with you, America."

America looked at him in surprise, "...you have?"

England nodded, "Yes, it's rather compelling...like when I came over to stay and we went to that amusement park."

America smiled as he remembered, "Oh yeah, that was fun...you were too scared to go on any of the rides!" he said laughing again.

England blushed slightly, "That's not true! I just...wasn't feeling too well."

"Total excuse, you were crapping your pants when you saw those roller coasters."

"I went on a couple!"

America bit the inside of his cheek, "England, the ferris wheel and the tunnel of love aren't roller coasters."

England mock scowled, turning away, "Yes well...you didn't go on them either."

"Only cause I didn't want to leave you standing on your own." America smiled, jokingly pinching England's cheek causing a slight blush, "I would have happily gone on all of them over and over."

"Oh...sorry I prevented you from doing so." England said softly, finding himself leaning into America slightly.

America bit his lip, daring to place an arm around England's waist, "It's okay, it wouldn't have been any fun without you anyway...and that tunnel of love was pretty fun."

England smiled, going slightly pink, "It was wasn't it?"

"Yeah..." America said softly, catching England's eyes, finding himself slowly leaning towards him, lips parted slightly.

However England seemed to be looking passed America, over his shoulder, "America..."

"Uhh, yeah." America sat up suddenly, blushing slightly.

"Didn't you say Canada and France had broken up?"

"Urm yeah why?"

"They don't look very broken up to me." England pointed to the happy couple which were approaching them, hand in hand, large grins plastered on their faces.

"Huh?" America turned around to look, "Oh yeah...guess they made up, hey guys!" he waved cheerily as they got nearer.

"Hey you two." Canada smiled, giving each of them a quick hug before slipping his hand back into France's, "We've got some news."

England and America exchanged a look, "What is it?" the Brit asked.

Canada beamed, squeezing France's hand, gazing at his boyfriend, "We're leaving school together."

"Wait what?" America stared at him, "You're dropping out? Why?"

England looked at them curiously, putting two and two together, "Is it because of the baby?"

"What baby?" America looked between the three of them with confusion, "What are you talking about?"

Canada nodded, smiling as France hugged him from behind, placing his hands on his stomach, "America, I'm pregnant, isn't it wonderful-"

"YOU'RE WHAT?" America shot up off the bench, staring at his brother in shock.

"I'm...I'm pregnant." Canada stepped back nervously as America came closer, homing in on France.

"You knocked up my little brother! Are you SERIOUS?" America yelled, more out of disbelief than actual anger however.

France held up his hands in a calming manner, "Oui I know it iz a shock but we're doing ze right thing, we're dropping out and he's coming to live with me."

America slowly shook his head, struggling to believe what he was hearing, "My God Canada...if we had a mom what would she say!"

"America calm down, they're doing the mature thing here." England gently manoeuvred the American to sit back down on the bench before looking up at the couple, "Congratulations you guys."

Canada smiled, "Thanks England." he gave the Brit a brief hug before France gently took hold of his hand again, giving Canada a look, "Hm? Oh yeah, we'll see you two later we have to go and get some things sorted."

"When are you two leaving?" England asked, gently rubbing America's back as he still had look of complete shock on his face.

"Tomorrows our last day, then the next morning we're being picked up." Canada smiled, giggling slightly as France was trying to tug him away, "Okay I gotta go I'll talk to you later...do you think you can urm...sort out America?" he glanced at his flabbergasted brother in slight concern.

"Don't worry I'll talk to him." England smiled, waving to Canada as he was taken away by the Frenchman, he glanced at America, chuckling slightly, placing two fingers under his chin and closing his open mouth, "...are you okay?"

"Uhhh..." America slowly sat up, shaking his head in a slight daze, "I don't know."

England smiled, gently patting his back, "You're worried about your little brother, it's quite sweet."

"Yeah...my God, he's pregnant..." America shook his head again, "I feel like I should be pissed off with France."

"I suppose, but at least he's doing the right thing and staying with him, and hey you're going to be an uncle."

America sat up suddenly, a big grin on his face, "Whoa...I'm gonna be an uncle! Kick ass!"

England chuckled slightly, "Uncle America, has a ring to it doesn't it?"

"Hell yeah it does!" America beamed, suddenly excited, "Hey...you know what we should do?"

"What's that?"

"We should ask Mr Danketsu if we can throw a surprise leaving party for France and Canada tomorrow, we could do it in the dining room and get everyone to help out!"

England looked at America, "You know...that's actually a really good idea."

"...you think so?"

England nodded, smiling, "Yes, we could organise it together."

"Yeah, that'd be cool." America smiled, gazing at England for a few moments before the Brit stood up.

He checked his watch, "Well I have class in a few minutes so I better get going, we'll meet by Mr Danketsu's office afterwards okay?"

"Yeah sure..." America bit his lip as England turned to leave, "Hey, England..."

England turned back around, "Yes?"

"I..." he sighed, looking away, his voice soft and quiet, "...I still love you."

England froze, staring at him in shock, the words getting caught in his throat, "I...I know you do, America."

America bit his lip, "You know...that's not exactly the answer I was hoping for."

England sighed deeply, slowly turning back around, "...I know."

America watched him sadly as he walked away, resting his head in his hands. 'God damn it...I'm too late...' he sighed, slowly closing his eyes, 'There's only one thing left to do, it probably won't work...but it's worth a shot.'

* * *

><p><strong>France has been getting so much hate recently, please tell me France now gets some love! :)<br>Also apologies ****if I've given anyone diabetes, I was even starting to feel ill whilst writing it XD**

**Reviews are love :)**


	14. Tears, Kisses and Goodbyes

**Title: Hetalia Academy II**

**Pairings: Germany/Italy, America/England, France/Canada, Japan/Greece, Japan/England, Canada/England, Switzerland/Liechtenstein, Austria/Hungary, Switzerland/Austria, Spain/Romano, Russia/China**

**High schools tough, we all know that. But how about an international boarding school? With Germany and Romano constantly ****fighting, America in depression, Austria doing things he shouldn't be doing and Russia _still_ being...weird, tears and teenage emotions are running high, will these kids ever get their act together? **

**Chapter 14 - Tears, Kisses and Goodbyes**

* * *

><p>"Where are we going England?"<p>

"I told you it's a surprise."

"Zis better not be one of your tricks."

"Shut up frog!"

"Why iz zis taking so long?"

"I said shut up!" England resisted the urge to kick the Frenchman in the back of the leg as he manoeuvred the blindfolded France and Canada from the dormitory towards the dining room 'Oh where the bloody hell is America? He's supposed to be helping me with this!' he sighed irritably as he helped the couple through a door, being very careful to make sure Canada didn't bump himself on anything, although not bothering to take so much care with France. America had been helping England all morning with party preparations such as helping to make decorations and choosing songs to play, however he'd disappeared sometime before lunch and it was now nearly eight in the afternoon and England hadn't seen him since.

"Almost there..." the Brit gently tugged France and Canada by the arm into the dining room, getting them to stand side by side just in the entrance. He crept into the room, giving everyone a thumbs up as he went. France quirked an eyebrow at the slight giggles he could hear around him, he felt Canada's hand slip into his own anxiously and he gave it a reassuring squeeze, "Okay you can take off the blindfolds now!" they heard England call from somewhere in front of them. Slowly the pair reached up and pulled the blindfolds down from over their eyes to reveal the sight in front of them.

"SURPRISE!" came the loud cheer of almost everyone in the school who had gathered, all the countries and their countrymen as well as the teachers and even Mr Danketsu. The dining room had been transformed, all the tables and chairs pushed to one side everyone was clustered in the space now available, balloons and streamers in an assortment of colours hung and congregated in all corners and a large stereo system was set up at one end of the room. The room itself was dark with flickering disco lights and white spots from a disco ball that hung high above their heads. Two Italian students were working the bar and from the ceiling a large banner hung sporting the words 'Goodbye France and Canada, good luck, we'll miss you!' scrawled in America's wobbly handwriting. Canada slowly looked around the room in shock, taking it all in, he could feel his eyes welling up and he buried his head in France's neck, out of both shyness and the overwhelming feeling of emotions. France smiled softly, gently cuddling his boyfriend as he too was feeling unbelievably touched by all the trouble everyone had gone through for them.

England wandered over to them, not able to hide the grin on his face when he saw the looks on their faces, "...you okay Canada?"

Canada sniffed, nodding, lifting up his head, "Yeah I'm fine I just...Oh my God..." he flung his arms around the Brit, hugging him tightly, "England I can't believe you did this! It's so wonderful...thank you."

England smiled, gently hugging Canada back, "It was my pleasure Canada...although I have to say I did have quite a bit of help, especially from your brother, it was his idea"

"Where iz America?" France asked, scanning his eyes around the room for the American, eyes landing on the buffet table first yet he couldn't see him there.

"I don't know, hopefully here somewhere." England gently pulled away from the hug, giving a thumbs up to Mr Austria stood by the stereo system, calling over to him, "You can turn it up Sir, lets get this party started!" he cringed, going slightly red, "Oh dear...I can't believe I actually just said that..."

Music began blasting out from the speakers, some American pop music that everyone, even the non-American's seemed to appreciate. France took Canada's hand and gently manoeuvred him onto the dance floor. England said something about seeing them later as he disappeared through the crowds of people to find America. Several giggling girls approached Canada and asked if they could touch his stomach, he went red but allowed them to press their hands against his flat stomach and pretend they could feel the baby. Some of France's French friends swarmed him and made various dirty remarks about him impregnating his boyfriend, Canada looked away in embarrassment, France picked up on this and managed to shoo his friends away before the shade of Canada's cheeks began to match his favourite red hoodie. A few fellow Canadians smiled shyly at Canada before continuing their own private conversations, he'd never really spoken to many of them, but he was still slightly down heartened about leaving his people.

France looked over at the Austrian behind the stereo system and signalled for him to play a slow song. Mr Austria gave a thumbs up and switched songs to Because You Loved Me by Celine Dion. Canada looked up as the song started playing, grinning, "Oh France I love Celine Dion! And this song!"

France smirked, pulling the Canadian close, swinging him around, "I know you do, but you know what I love?"

"What's that?"

France smiled, pulling Canada close, "Dancing..."

Canada smiled sweetly, wrapping his arms around France's neck, "Me too...and you." he added, biting his bottom lip.

France smiled, gently swinging Canada around by his hips, slowly moving with him to the music, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips, "Je t'aime..."

Canada smiled softly, closing his eyes as they slow danced together under the spinning white lights reflecting off the disco ball, trying to ignore the 'awws' emanating from the students around them as they watched the couple. The Canadian sighed softly, opening his eyes to look at his boyfriend, "...France..."

"Oui..."

"Are you sure you want this?" Canada asked, pulling back slightly to look at France properly, resting his hands on his shoulders.

France sighed, gently letting go of him, "Why do you keep asking me zis Canada?"

"Because it's just..." Canada bit his lip, looking away, "...we're giving up so much."

France shook his head, gently tracing his fingers down Canada's cheek, "Canada you mean ze world to moi...zere iz nothing I wouldn't be willing to give up for you."

Canada smiled slightly, "That's sweet France..." he pressed a quick kiss to his lips before sighing softly, "...but do you realise how hard it's going to be?"

"What do you mean?" France asked as he pulled Canada close again, starting to slow dance with him once more.

Canada sighed, allowing himself to be swung around slowly as he voiced with worries, "I mean the whole pregnancy thing, I've been reading about it."

France shook his head fondly, "I can 'andle it Canada."

Canada bit his lip, "I'll be moody all the time, you'll get annoyed with me."

France shook his head again, kissing him gently, "I could never be annoyed with you..."

"You'll have to help me with everything because I won't be able to do it myself."

France smiled, squeezing his boyfriend around his waist, "I'd be 'appy to."

"I'm going to get so fat." Canada said in dismay, glancing down at himself.

France gently tilted his chin up, pressing a soft kiss to the tip of his nose, "Not fat, pregnant and cute."

Canada smiled slightly, blushing, resting his head against France's shoulder, chewing his bottom lip worriedly, "Then there's the baby..."

"I told you Canada, I'm looking forward to being a papa." France said reassuringly, swinging him around gently to the soft music.

Canada bit his lip, lifting his head up to look at France, "But we'll have to set up a nursery for it, and it'll keep us up all night, and we won't be able to go out we'll have to stay in and look after it, and-and oh my God! How are they even going to get the kid out of me!" he started to get slightly hysterical, he hadn't really thought about the mechanics behind his pregnancy, and now that he was it was really worrying.

"Canada! Calm down mon cher..." France traced a soothing hand down his boyfriend's cheek, pecking him gently, "...everything will be okay...we'll set up a nursery in my chateau, we'll be able to 'andle ze no sleep...and why would we need to go out when we 'ave each other?" he smiled, giving his hand a squeeze, "...and I think you will 'ave to 'ave a caesarean."

Canada stared at him, a look of outright panic on his face, "Oh God oh God I don't like hospitals, and I especially don't like being cut open! Oh God France what am I going to do?"

"Shhh..." France pulled him close, cradling him gently, still rocking him to the music, "I'll be right zere with you..."

Canada bit his lip, resting his arms against France's chest as they moved together, his hysteria dying down, "Everything will be okay won't it?" he whispered softly, looking up at France.

"Oui..." France smiled, pecking his forehead gently, "...we'll leave tomorrow, get settled in, I'll take care of you ze whole nine months, anything you want...I'll set up a nursery and zen I'll be by your side when ze child iz born and we'll raise it together oui?" Canada nodded against France's chest, closing his eyes as France's arms wrapped around his middle, holding him close, "...and zen, one day..." France mused softly, pressing his lips to Canada's neck, "...we'll get married."

Canada opened his eyes, staring at France in shock, "...m-married? Really?"

"Of course...if you would 'ave me." France said with a slight smirk.

Canada shook his head in disbelief, tears starting to roll down his cheeks, "Only if it's until the end of time!" he leapt into France's arms, almost knocking them over in the process, crushing their lips together. France lifted Canada against him slightly as they kissed passionately on the dance floor, the girls around them squealing in delight, the boys looking away awkwardly.

China and Russia watched them curiously from the very back of the dining room, not getting mixed in with all the dancing and drinking. The Russian sighed, casting a few glances China's way who kept his gaze fixed on the happy couple, almost envious of them, "China..."

China looked up at him, brushing his long hair out of his face, "Yes?"

Russia looked slightly confused, "...you've got your hair down."

"I know." China blushed slightly, "...you said you liked it down."

Russia nodded, reaching up to run his hands through it but remembering China didn't feel the same way about him, simply let his arm drop by his side, "I'm sorry China."

China cringed slightly, wishing Russia would stop apologising to him, he hadn't done anything wrong, "What for?"

"Just...I thought there was something between us, more than friendship...I'm sorry I've made you feel awkward."

China sighed, gently taking hold o Russia's hand, "Russia...I-I do think maybe one day...there could be something like that between us."

Russia stared at him, his heart beat quickening as China's hand held his own, "...really?"

China bit his lip, nodding, "Yes...I just think I need time to think this over."

Russia nodded slowly, "Okay...I think I'm going to bed. I don't feel like staying here." he turned to leave, a strange mixture of feelings apparent; sadness, confusion...yet also a slight flicker of hope.

China bit his lip, watching him sadly, his feet itching to go after him, just as Russia reached the door, he made a decision. 'Oh...who am I kidding?' he ran after Russia, grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around to face him. Russia looked at he Asian in confusion as he reached up, took a fistful of his scarf in each hand and pulled him down into a heated kiss. Reaching up, Russia ran his fingers through China's soft hair, pulling him closer as they kissed, their lips softly moving together. Eventually China released the Russian, pulling away from his lips gently, Russia looking at him in confusion, "You know, for once in my life I'm just going to be impulsive."

"So...that means you...like me?" Russia asked, his usual grin resuming its place.

China couldn't help but smile, he'd missed that grin, "I think I might...I mean I'm willing to try it if you are." Russia beamed, lifting China up into a tight hug, swinging him around and around, China laughed slightly nervously, squirming slightly in Russia's tight grip, "Okay Russia...you can put me down now."

Russia gently placed him down, grinning, "Da, I like you very much China."

China smiled, blushing slightly, "...I like you too." he blinked slightly in surprise as Russia leant down and kissed him again, hands still curled in his long hair.

"Can we go for a walk China?" Russia asked, opening the door for them, holding out his hand to China.

The Asian blushed slightly, smiling as he took Russia's hand, "Alright, lead the way."

Italy watched France and Canada dancing close together to the soft music from where he sat with Germany, Japan and Greece around a table at the side of the dining room, sighing with longing as France pulled Canada close and kissed him. Germany quirked an eyebrow, taking a sip of his beer. "What are you staring at?

"Ve...France and Canada, they're so cute together! I can't believe they're leaving."

Germany nodded, thinking back to the morning when England had gathered them all to announce the news and rope them into coming to the leaving party. He'd been very surprised to hear that Canada was pregnant, but any excuse to stay up late and drink with his boyfriend was good enough for him, "Ja well, it's the right thing to do I suppose."

Italy tilted his head to the side in confusion, "Germany?"

"Ja?"

"How does a guy _get_ pregnant?" he asked, as if only just realising Canada wasn't a girl.

Germany furrowed his brows, "I don't know Italy...but if anyone could get a guy pregnant, guarantee it would be France."

"Maybe it was that thong." Italy suggested, causing Japan to choke slightly on his drink and Germany to go slightly red. Italy sighed romantically as he watched the two of them embrace on the dance floor, a look of pure happiness and adoration on their faces. He wrapped himself around Germany's arm, tugging him out of his chair, "Germany can we dance? Please please please please!"

Germany stumbled slightly as he was pulled away, almost dropping his beer, "I urm, I don't really know how to dance Italy..."

Italy grabbed Germany's beer, putting it down on the table for him, "Please! It's just hugging but to music! Please Germany..." Italy pouted, looking up at his boyfriend through sad eyes.

Germany sighed, the look Italy giving him making him soften, "Oh...okay."

"Yay!" Italy beamed, tugging him onto the dance floor, throwing his arms around his neck. Germany smirked slightly, catching him easily, swinging him around, almost knocking some people out in the process. Italy jumped down from him, still holding him close as Germany started to sway with him to the music, still feeling slightly awkward as a few of his fellow Germans were watching but decided he didn't care, he was making Italy happy and that's all that mattered.

France looked up, smirking slightly when he saw who was dancing close to them and he twirled Canada around, manoeuvring them in their direction, "Bonjour Germany."

"Hallo France." Germany said as he tried to mimic the way the Frenchman was dancing with Canada, worried he was doing it wrong.

"I think maybe you and I should 'ave a double date sometime." France said with a smirk.

Germany raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"You, moi, and our little chers, you know...'ave a chance to talk." France smiled, pressing a kiss to Canada's forehead.

Germany sighed, rolling his eyes, "Ja me und Italy have had sex."

"Pardon?"

"That's all you wanted to know isn't it?" Germany said, one eyebrow raised, Italy giggling slightly against him.

France smirked, shrugging, "You see right through me."

"I don't care that you're sex mad." Canada looked up at France, cuddling him close, "I love you for who you are."

France smiled, kissing him gently, "I would 'appily stay with you even if sex waz out of ze question." Germany rolled his eyes, manoeuvring himself and Italy away from the two of them who had started kissing again. Italy beamed, nuzzling into his boyfriend's chest as they swayed together on the dance floor, Germany smiled, pecking his forehead gently as the colourful lights flashed around them.

England sighed, pushing his way through the same group of Russians for about the fourth time. He couldn't find America anywhere, he'd been around the dining room several times and asked a load of people (including America's American friends despite the fact they seriously unnerved the Brit) but he was no where to be seen. England couldn't help feeling annoyed that America would miss his own brother's leaving party, especially since it was his idea and he made sure they played Canada's favourite songs all night. 'Where the bloody hell would he be? He wasn't in the dormitory...there's nowhere else he could be except for somewhere here!'

Just then his eyes landed on the entrance to the dining room as someone was making their way inside, looking around for someone. England was relieved and also slightly annoyed to see America standing there, hair all ruffled and still wearing his bomber jacket despite how hot it was inside. He quickly pushed through a group of dancing Italian girls and stormed over to the American, brows furrowed in annoyance, "Where the bloody hell have you been?" he demanded when he reached him, glaring at the taller boy, "You were supposed to be here to help me surprise France and Canada! And you didn't finish blowing up all the balloons-" he stopped when he noticed something about America. There was a distinct shade of purple under one eye, "Is that...have you..." England grabbed hold of his hand and tugged him back out of the dining room into the corridor.

"Whoa whoa hey the parties over there..." America protested, trying to pull away from the Brit.

England reached up and held his head still, inspecting his eye closely under the bright lights to get a better look, "Oh my God it is! You've got a black eye!" he stared at the American in shock, gently letting go of him, "Who the bloody hell have you been fighting with?"

"No one, it wasn't that-"

"Was it Germany? America what have I told you! You shouldn't ever mess with that guy! Oh God..." he reached up again, ever so gently tracing the deep purple bruise with his thumb, "America it's huge! You should report him to Mr Danketsu."

"It wasn't Germany!" America pulled his head away from England's grasp.

"Well who was it then?"

America sighed deeply, running his hands through his hair, "My...my president had it done to me."

England stared at the American, eyes widening, "...what?"

"My president had me beaten basically, not too badly...although I finally got my lip to stop bleeding." America gently prodded his lip and England had a closer look, he could clearly see it was slightly swollen and cut.

"My God...why the hell did he do that?" England demanded, still in a state of shock.

America sighed, "I kinda...told him something...and he didn't like it."

"That's no reason to have someone beaten! What an earth did you tell him?"

America looked at England, swallowing slightly, "I told him...I was in love with you."

England froze, slightly caught off guard, his voice croaking slightly, "...w-what? But...we're not...together..."

"I know...but that doesn't mean I don't love you England. I went over to Washington this morning and told him I was in love with you...he didn't take it too well." America smirked slightly, dabbing at his lip again, "But you know what? I don't give a damn, I'm glad he knows, if he can't handle me being in love with a guy well...that's his problem."

England just shook his head, still in a daze, not able to believe what America had just told him, he bit his lip, swallowing slightly before he spoke, "America...I think you need to go and call your president again."

America gave a look of confusion, "Why?"

England smiled softly, his eyes welling up, stepping closer to him, "Because you need to tell him, that this guy loves you too..." he leant up, grabbing hold of America's bomber jacket, pulling him into a frenzied kiss. America smiled softly against his lips, kissing him back deeply, despite the slight pain from his cut lip. England slowly pulled back, looking slightly concerned, "...sorry, is your mouth okay?"

America shook his head, pulling England close, "It doesn't matter, I've missed you so much England, I've missed this..." he cupped the back of his head and pulled him in a deep kiss. He felt the heat rush trough his veins, England opened his lips and America's tongue swept inside, his hands on England's lower back, drawing him, if possible, even closer. He moved lower, planting wet kisses against his neck, whispering softly against his skin, "I love you England...I love you so much, you've gotta take me back..."

England leaned his head back, moaning slightly, running his hands through America's hair, "I love you too...America I'm so sorry for everything, I shouldn't have got with Japan, I shouldn't have used him to make you jealous...I'm so sorry." he bit his lip, resting his head in the crook of America's neck, tears leaking out of his eyes.

America cuddled him tightly, still gently kissing the side of his neck, "It was an eye opener England, I should have just embraced our relationship...I never should have tried to deny what we were."

England slowly pulled back, tracing his hand gently down America's face, "I should never have broken up with you in the first place." he whispered, gently wiping up the blood that was forming at America's lips from their passionate kiss.

America reached forward to gently wipe England's eyes, "It doesn't matter, just say we're together now England, please."

England nodded, pulling him close again, "I love you..."

"I love you too...I never stopped." America said quietly, pressing a kiss to the top of his head, "England...lets go to our room."

"What about the party?"

"Fuck it, I'll see my brother in the morning...I need you now." America said, his voice low and husky as he began tugging at England's shirt.

England laughed slightly, slapping his hand away, "Not here, lets go upstairs..." America beamed, lifting England up onto his shoulder in a fireman's carry he ran off with him, laughing as he bounded up the stairs with the Brit in his arms, screaming hysterically to be put down.

Back in the dining room the party was in full swing, nearly everyone was dancing and drinking and saying goodbye and good luck to France and Canada. Liechtenstein watched everyone around her, fiddling with the frills on her pink dress, wishing she could join them. She looked up as her boyfriend coughed beside her, "Urm Liechtenstein...would you like to dance?"

Liechtenstein blinked slowly, staring at her boyfriend, "You've never wanted to dance before..."

"Well...I think I owe you at least one dance." he said with a smirk, gently taking her hand and her waist, swinging her around onto the dance floor.

Liechtenstein smiled, kissing him gently as they slow danced together right by the stereo system which was playing yet another Celine Dion song. Mr Austria was already slow dancing with Hungary and as he went to twirl her his eyes caught Switzerland's. The student smiled slightly, twirling his own girl, Austria smirked slightly, giving him a wink. Switzerland shook his head but laughed slightly, cuddling Liechtenstein close.

"Switzerland..."

"Yes?"

Liechtenstein gave a quick glance around the room at the other country couples, "Are we the only student heterosexual couple?"

Switzerland raised an eyebrow, also looking around, "I think we might be...what a strange world we live in." Liechtenstein nodded, closing her eyes as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Awwww..." Spain beamed, clasping his hands together as Germany and Italy danced past, Italy giggling as Germany lifted him and swung him round.

Romano scowled beside him, "Ew."

"It's so cute!" Spain bit his lip, resisting the urge to go and hug them, also secretly thrilled that Romano was no longer hitting him for comments he made about Germany and Italy, "Hey Romano, you want to dance?"

"No."

"Please!"

"No, go to hell."

Spain pouted, "I thought you were my boyfriend..."

Romano cringed, "Don't say that!"

"Why not?"

"Because...I don't like it."

Spain sighed, wrapping his arms around Romano's shoulders, "Fine, but please can we dance?"

Romano rolled his eyes, resting his hands on Spain, "I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Because...it's a bit..." Romano grimaced, looking away, "...a bit gay."

Spain slowly raised one eyebrow, "Romano, are you trying to be homophobic when you've got your hands on my ass?"

Romano blushed heavily, moving his hands up to rest on Spain's lower back, "No..."

Spain laughed slightly, twirling the Italian round, despite the protest, "Come on lets dance!"

"I don't dance!"

Spain sighed, "You're right...I mean Italy is clearly a _much_ better dancer than you..." Romano glared at this, grabbing a tight hold of the Spaniard he proceeded to spin him around on the dance floor. Spain beamed, holding the Italian close as they danced, feeling incredibly loved by him, even if he did have narrowed eyes and furrowed eyebrows.

Japan watched the couples curiously, every so often glancing at Greece who was sat beside him, one arm casually draped across his shoulders, "They seem to be having fun." Japan noted.

Greece nodded, "Mmm."

Japan leant into him, resting his head against his shoulder, "...I don't really dance."

"Me either." Greece agreed, pulling Japan closer, pressing a kiss to his forehead, "...but if you want to..."

Japan smiled at the offer but shook his head, "No, I wouldn't know how...and I like just sitting here with you." Japan smiled shyly, leaning in for a soft kiss. They both jumped slightly as the speakers gave out a loud cracking sound as a microphone was plugged in.

The music was switched off, resulting in a few groans, and France was being pulled over to the microphone stand by one of his French friends, all of which were now chanting "Speech! Speech! Speech!"

France grinned as he approached the mic, "Urm, bonjour everyone..." he gave a wave to the dining room, slightly nervous as he wasn't entirely sure what he was supposed to say, "I...I just want to thank everyone who 'as 'elped with zis party, it iz amazing zat you would go through all zis trouble just for us." he smiled, holding out his hand to Canada who took it, trying to avoid looking at the crowd watching them, "Especially a big thank you to America and England...although I don't know where zey are right now..." he glanced around the room to spot them when one of America's friends shouted that they, 'didn't want to be disturbed' resulting in some giggles to erupt from the crowd. France raised an eyebrow, exchanging a look with Canada, "Yes well...I just 'ave to say zat I love zis school very much, and all it 'as done for us...and we shall miss you all." he blew a kiss out to the audience, "But zis man 'ere is my world..." he pulled Canada close, "...I love you Canada."

Canada blushed heavily as an eruption of 'awwws' followed but managed to whisper, "I love you too." into the mic before being pulled into a kiss. Mr Austria started the round of applause before switching the music back on, restarting the party. It was going to be a long night...

**~0~**

America yawned tiredly, blinking up at the early rising sun that blared at him from a distance. He frowned, slumping into England in exhaustion. England smirked slightly, gently rubbing his back, "Hey don't fall asleep, we still haven't had a chance to say goodbye yet."

France and Canada had just finished bidding farewell to Germany and Italy, who were amongst all the countries and countrymen who had congregated outside that morning to say goodbye, all tired and slightly hung over from the party, when Mr Danketsu approached the couple, "All packed then?" he asked.

"Yes Sir." Canada smiled, patting his suitcase.

Mr Danketsu smiled, "I'd just like to say that it's very sad that you both have to leave the academy but...I think you made the right decision." he shook both of their hands.

"Thank you Sir." France smiled, slipping his hand into Canada's.

"And just so you know, just because you two are leaving doesn't mean that the French and the Canadians are not welcome here, your people have each brought something special to the school and they are very welcome here, even through your absence."

Canada smiled, "Thank you Sir." he talked to the head teacher for a while longer as France slipped away and went to say goodbye to his French friends.

America watched him, biting his lip, "I have to go talk to France." he said to England.

"Alright." England pecked him gently, "I'll go say goodbye to Canada."

America nodded, approaching the Frenchman, tapping him on the shoulder, "Hey France can I talk to you a sec?"

France quirked an eyebrow, dismissing his friends so he and America were relatively alone, "What iz it?"

"France, look, I know you love Canada a lot and whatever, but I just want you to know." he looked at him seriously, "If you hurt my little brother, you'll answer to me."

France blinked in surprise, "What?"

"You better take care of him France, I mean it. No matter what happens, no matter how hard it is you gotta stick with him and love him and be there for him."

France smiled, placing a hand on America's shoulder, "You 'ave my word, I would never 'urt him."

America nodded, "Okay, well...you ready to go?"

France grabbed his case, "Oui, I'll just go put zis in the car and we'll get going." he went back over to Canada and took his case as well, hauling them both into the car.

Canada took note of this and quickly gave a last minute hug to each of the other countries, "Bye everyone! Good luck with the rest of your studies and your end of year exams!"

"Exams?" Italy quirked his head to the side in confusion, Germany and Japan shaking their heads.

"Good luck with the child." China smiled, waving at him, his other hand laced with Russia's.

"Thank you." Canada smiled, waving one last time before climbing into the back of the car.

France got ready to climb in after him before he turned around to call to America, "Hey! Are you two ready to go?"

England looked confused as America took his hand, tugging him over to the car, "What? We're going with them?"

"I asked them to take a detour and drop us off in Washington."

England stared at him, "What? Why?"

America smirked, kissing him gently, "Cause I'm introducing my president to my boyfriend."

England stared at him, a grin slowly forming on his face, "Are you serious? America-"

"Come on!" France called, pressing the horn on the car.

"Alright!" America called back, he and England both climbing into the car along with Canada and France, "You guys ready?"

"Yep."

"Yeah."

"Oui."

"Awesome! Take us away!" he tapped the driver's seat and he started up the car, pulling away from the entrance to the school. All four of them stuck their head out of the car window's, waving frantically to the people stood outside by the entrance, yelling their very final goodbyes as they were driven away.

Japan shook his head, smiling slightly, "Western ways still seem strange to me."

"Yes...however I'm sure you have a much better understanding having met them." Mr Danketsu commented as the car disappeared from view.

"Very much so Sir."

The head teacher smiled, "Hetalia academy, to teach acceptance and respect, is to unite the world."

Germany smirked from beside them, "I think it's safe to say, that those four are very much united."

* * *

><p><strong>The End! - well...sort of...<strong>

**This was the last chapter! D: But yay for happy ending :) I've loved this story so very much and all your lovely reviews have brought me smiles and made me very happy :D**

**However it's not over quite yet! There's still one more thing that needs taken care of...**

**Stay tuned for the Epilogue! (the birth as well as other things...) **


	15. Epilogue

**Title: Hetalia Academy II**

**Pairings: Germany/Italy, America/England, France/Canada, Japan/Greece, Japan/England, Canada/England, Switzerland/Liechtenstein, Austria/Hungary, Switzerland/Austria, Spain/Romano, Russia/China**

**High schools tough, we all know that. But how about an international boarding school? With Germany and Romano constantly ****fighting, America in depression, Austria doing things he shouldn't be doing and Russia _still_ being...weird, tears and teenage emotions are running high, will these kids ever get their act together? **

**Epilogue**

* * *

><p>America couldn't stop grinning. He physically couldn't stop. He'd always been a happy person, and that grin was usually always fixed upon his face, but this time it was wider and bigger than ever, even his eyes were smiling. The chair he was sat on making a constant repeated squeaking sound as he rocked rapidly back and forth on his heels in excitement, hands gripping the edges of it, digging into the upholstery. England quirked an eyebrow at his jumpy companion sat to his left, gently placing a hand on his shoulder to steady him, "How much coffee have you had?"<p>

"A couple of mugs, but it's not that!" America beamed, looking around the bustling hospital in fidgety excitement, "England, I'm gonna be an uncle like, really soon!"

England smirked slightly, gently ruffling the American's hair, "Well you sound a lot more excited then France did on the phone."

America laughed slightly, "Man he sounded hysterical!"

England shook his head fondly, "Bless him he was so worried when Canada went into labour."

"I would be, in fact I was." America thought back to just a few hours ago when they'd received the call, "I could hear Canada screaming in the background." he shuddered at the thought.

England rubbed his back gently, "He'll be okay."

"Yeah...but Canada doesn't like hospitals."

"France is with him." England said reassuringly, "He'll take care of him you know he will."

America nodded, his leg starting to jiggle from nervous excitement, "Yeah, yeah you're right...I think I'll go get more coffee." he went to get up when England placed a hand on his knee to hold him in place.

"America there's no way I'm letting you hold the baby if you're shaking like that, coffee will just make it worse."

"Do you think they've had the baby yet?" America asked anxiously, looking up in hope to see the couple somewhere in the waiting room.

England shook his head, "They won't be here America, they'll have their own room...and I'm sure the doctor will tell us when they've had it."

"What if they don't? What if it's born right now? I wanna see it!" America shot up out of his seat, looking around desperately as if knowing where they'd be.

"America calm down!" England stood and grabbed hold of him, shaking him gently, "What's the matter with you?"

America bit his lip, sighing softly, "I don't know, I'm just worried...and excited, I can't help it."

England smiled, gently pecking his boyfriend's lips, "That's cute...but you need to calm down okay? They'll tell us when it's born, and even if they don't I'm sure France will call or text us." he spoke softly and soothingly, gently stroking his arms as he leant in to kiss him again.

America wrapped his arms around the Brit, kissing him back for a few moments before pulling away, "Sorry, I just really can't wait, we're gonna be uncles! It's amazing..."

England smiled, stroking a hand down his cheek gently before letting go of him, "It is...but you know it is _their_ child, I think they'll probably want to be alone for a while before they call us in there...so we might be waiting a while."

America pouted, "Okay..." to England's relief he sat back down and held out his arms, "Come here you."

England smirked, climbing into America's lap as he reclined in the hospital chair, "Feeling better?"

America smiled, nodding, "Yeah...hey do you reckon the kid will look like me?"

England rolled his eyes, chuckling slightly, "Funnily enough America, I think it'll look like Canada and France."

"Aww no fair." America pouted again, "Still, I'm so gonna teach the kid stuff! I'm gonna teach it to ride a bike, climb stuff and how to eat a whole burger in one bite...and you can teach it stuff too! You can teach it all the boring stuff like tying shoe laces and using a knife and fork and all that." he grinned, gently bouncing the Brit on his lap.

England quirked a bushy eyebrow, "America I think the _parents_ will want to teach their child most of those things, and as for the burger one well...I'm sure your brother will thank you for that."

America laughed, reaching up to run his thumb across England's raised eyebrow, "But we've gotta be the kids awesome uncles!"

England blushed slightly, slapping America's hand away, "Don't touch the eyebrows."

"Okay okay." he bit his lip as he tried not to laugh, "Man...poor kid if it gets its eyebrows from you!"

"America it's not even related to me!" England glared at him, blushing even deeper, "...and I'll have you know that some people find my eyebrows very attractive."

"I know, I'm one of them." America said with a grin, leaning in to kiss his neck.

England shivered slightly, looking away in embarrassment, "Yes well...I don't need you to draw attention to them, they do that themselves."

America laughed, cuddling England close, settling back in the hospital chair as he watched everything that was going on around them. Doctors and nurses occasionally went past, clutching charts or wheeling patients down corridors, the receptionist filing her nails at her desk as everyone in the waiting room sighed irritably at the amount of time they'd spent waiting. Craning his neck America tried to read the signs above their heads but it was all in French and he found it hard to even work out what the pictures were, he hoped they wouldn't have trouble finding Canada's room later.

America thought back to the last time he'd seen his brother, shaking his head, "Wow..."

"What is it?" England asked softly, leaning into America's chest.

"Dude...its been so long since we've seen them!"

England chuckled slightly, "Yes it has been a while."

"Canada was huge!" America said laughing.

"He really was...he'll be two months bigger now though."

"Two months? Man...feels like years since I've seen him! And France...can't believe we haven't seen them since Christmas..."

_France and Canada's Christmas_

_America shivered violently in the cold despite having his big, thick winter coat on, beside him England didn't seem to have the same problem, looking quite content as he pushed on the icy bars of France's front gate which creaked as they opened, allowing them access to the pathway up to the front door. The American gazed up at the giant, castle like building in the distance, France's chateau, adorned with Christmas lights which illuminated the blanket of snow that covered the front lawn. A row of tall trees stood beside them, each one bare of any leaves, their branches weighed down by the piles of snow that were sprinkled on top, occasionally dropping with a thud to the ground below. A thick layer of ice coated the long pathway which England and America were both carefully trying to walk on, gripping each other's hands as their every foot step was followed by a stumble._

_"Jesus Christ!" America blurted out as he suddenly slipped and fell to his knees, almost pulling England down with him._

_England stumbled slightly, letting go of America's hand, carefully stepping to the edge of the path and jumping onto the snow covered lawn, "Lets just walk in the snow, it's safer."_

_"Aww but I don't have any snow boots on! My sneakers will be ruined." America complained as he practically crawled over to the Brit before attempting to stand up again in the snow._

_"Well I told you to wear some." England said rolling his eyes, holding onto America's hand again, "Bloody hell you hands are cold, why aren't you wearing gloves?"_

_"I don't have any." America looked down at his hands worriedly, his fingers going red in the cold._

_England shook his head, "Now I know what I should have got you for Christmas."_

_"Nahh, that electric guitar you got me was awesome enough." America grinned, hugging England sideways as they walked._

_England smiled, hugging him back, looking at him in slight confusion as his body was shaking, "You cold?"_

_"Cold as hell...if that makes sense." America smiled, his teeth chattering slightly, wrapping his coat tighter around himself, "Why aren't you cold?"_

_England rolled his eyes, "America I'm English, if I didn't learn to handle the cold I wouldn't be alive."_

_America laughed slightly, "That's true, your place was freezing that time I came over, it was only October!"_

_England chuckled, "That's when winter starts for us, then it finishes sometime in May."_

_"Dude...you poor Brits." America grinned, holding tight to England's hand as they made their way through the snow towards France's chateau, both clinging onto some Christmas gift bags. America glanced at the bag swinging from England's hand, "Hey what'd you get France for Christmas?"_

_"A book, how about you?"_

_"Wow, it's clear how much you love France." America said laughing slightly, "I got him a scarf from Banana Republic, he likes all that American fashion stuff I think."_

_"He does." England agreed, "And I got Canada some stuff for the baby."_

_America stopped in his tracks, "Wait, what?"_

_England sighed, "America, did you remember to get your brother a present?"_

_"Urm I uhhh...aww crap."_

_England rolled his eyes, reaching into his gift bag, "Yes well luckily for you I foresaw this." he pulled out a neatly wrapped Christmas present and handed it to his boyfriend._

_"Huh?" America took it, glancing at the gift label which read, 'To Canada from America.' he grinned, "Aww man I love you England." he pulled the Brit close, pressing a kiss to his cheek._

_England chuckled softly, "You better, what would you ever do without me?"_

_America bit the inside of his cheek, "Uhh...masturbate?"_

_England blushed heavily, slapping America in the chest, "You're disgusting."_

_"Sorry." America grinned, shoving the present into his own gift bag as they finally made it to France's front door after taking the long trek across his lawn. Once on the doorstep the American shook his legs to rid himself of the snow clinging to his jeans as England reached up and chimed the doorbell. They stood and waited hand in hand for the door to open, America grinned, he couldn't help but feel excited, he hadn't seen his little brother since he and France left school in June, he'd be lying if he said he hadn't missed him._

_"Bonjour!" came the cheery sing-song voice of France as the door burst open and a pair of arms were flung around America's neck, hugging him briefly before standing back up. Those same arms looked as though they might have been going England's way but they faltered just short of him and dropped to his sides._

_"Hey France, you're looking...festive." America commented as he took in the sight of the Frenchman, he was wearing what looked like his usual attire except instead of his purple cape he had a sort of red satin dressing gown with a white fur trim and a red Santa hat on his head with a fluffy pom pom, he even had a some silver tinsel wrapped around his neck like a scarf._

_"Merci mon ami." France smirked, winking as he held open the door, "Come in, my little Canada iz in ze living room."_

_America beamed, rushing off in the direction France pointed to as England stood awkwardly with the Frenchman in the hall, "Well urm...merry Christmas France, you have a urm...nice home."_

_France blinked in surprise, "Merci." he took England's coat from him and hung it over the banisters of the stairs in front of them. England smiled awkwardly, looking up as he heard America burst out laughing from somewhere in the house, he followed the direction of the noise and came to the living room where his boyfriend was struggling to stand on two feet as he was laughing hard at his blushing brother._

_"Oh my God...Canada you're huge!" he laughed loudly, practically falling over the sofa, struggling to inhale properly as he was laughing so much. Canada glared at him, hugging his bump protectively, England had to stop and stare for a second, America was right, he was huge._

_England rolled his eyes as he stepped past his hysterical boyfriend and made his way over to the blushing Canadian, "Merry Christmas Canada." he hugged him gently._

_"Merry Christmas England, it's so good to see you guys again." he glanced at America who was starting to calm down, "...well it's good to see you again at least England."_

_England sighed, "America stop laughing."_

_"S-Sorry." America snorted, standing back up as France joined them in the living room, "Canada why the hell are you wearing a dress?"_

_Canada blushed heavily, "It's not a dress! France made it for me..."_

_France smirked, wrapping his arms around Canada from behind, placing his hands on his bump, "Doesn't he look cute?"_

_America bit his lip, struggling not to laugh at the sight of his little brother wearing a matching red satin dressing gown to France's (although he didn't care what Canada said, it was big and it was long, it was most defiantly a dress...) "You two look like Mr and Mrs Claus."_

_Canada continued to blush as France helped him to sit down on the sofa, he couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped him when he sat, he'd only been on his feet for a minute or so but it was already enough to make his feet and back start to ache. France jumped down next to him, kissing the back of his hand, indicating for England and America to sit on the sofa opposite them. England glanced around the brightly lit extravagant living room, he'd never been to France's house before, and as much as he hated to admit it, it really was beautiful. A grand fireplace blazing at one end, furniture all hand crafted and of French design, and the gigantic Christmas tree, so tall it reached the ceiling, adorned with sparkly tinsel and hundreds of shimmering silver baubles and a hand painted china angel sat on top. America fidgeted in his seat, he didn't really like old fashioned traditional decor, it was bad enough at his boyfriend's house, "So how have you guys been?"_

_"We've been great, how's life at the academy?" Canada asked, placing a pillow behind his back as he leant back on the sofa._

_"Same old I guess, not really the same without you guys though." America admitted, "I've missed you bro."_

_Canada smiled, "I missed you too."_

_France pecked Canada's cheek gently as he stood, "How about some drinks? America, England?"_

_"Uhh yeah I'll have a coffee."_

_England looked at France sceptically, "Don't suppose you have any tea do you?"_

_France smirked, "Usually I wouldn't keep that disgusting stuff in my home, but I knew you were coming." he pressed a kiss to the top of Canada's head, "Your usual mon cher?"_

_Canada nodded, "Thank you sweetie."_

_America watched as France left, casually throwing an arm around England's shoulders, "So bro, what's it like being pregnant?"_

_Canada blushed slightly, "It's...weird, in a good way though."_

_"Is it not uncomfortable?" England asked as he reached across the little coffee table to place a hand on Canada's extended stomach._

_"Yeah, especially at night, it's really hard to sleep...sometimes I get so frustrated I accidentally kick France in the night."_

_"How long till it's born?" America asked, joining England._

_England thought for a moment, counting in his head, "Can't be long now, you're about seven months gone right?"_

_Canada nodded, "Yeah it's pretty soon." he bit his lip, gently rubbing his bump._

_"Whoa...you excited? Nervous? I'm excited to be an uncle!" America beamed, hugging England sideways on the sofa._

_Canada giggled slightly, "Yeah I'm really excited...I can't wait." he rubbed his bump again, smiling softly, "It's been giving me hell for months, I just want to get it out and hold it in my arms."_

_"So you don't know the gender yet?"_

_Canada shook his head at the Brit's question, "No, we're gonna wait, let it be a surprise." he smiled, looking up as his love re-entered the room, carefully balancing a tray on his hand._

_"Okay, un coffee, un tea..." he handed the steaming hot beverages to the couple sat opposite his boyfriend, "...and un hot chocolat with syrup." he smiled, handing Canada his drink as he took his seat next to him._

_"Thanks sweetie." Canada kissed him gently, nuzzling his neck softly._

_"No problem my angel." he mumbled softly, cuddling into his side._

_England coughed awkwardly, reaching into his Christmas gift bag, "Well, anyway, merry Christmas you two." he pulled out two gifts wrapped up in sparkly green wrapping paper and handed them to France._

_Canada smiled, taking his gift from France, "Aww thanks England." he carefully unwrapped it to reveal two baby monitors, "Oh wow thank you England, we needed some of these didn't we France?" he smiled, carefully leaning over the table to hug the Brit._

_"Oh yeah!" America delved into his own bag and pulled out a gift, "Canada I got you this...apparently." he handed his brother the present, England cringing, slapping his forehead. Canada thanked him, squealing in delight when he saw it was a new pair of sneakers which he'd been wanting for a while, he hugged his brother whilst America mouthed 'thank you' at his boyfriend._

_"Okay lets see what ze Brit got me..." he ripped open the wrapping paper of his rectangular shaped present to reveal a large book entitled, 'How to be a good father.'_

_America almost spat out his coffee when France held it up, looking at England in shock, England remained expressionless, "If I were you France I'd read it through a few times."_

_France narrowed his eyes, "What exactly are you implying with zis?" Canada bit his lip, taking hold of France's hand._

_"Nothing at all, I just want you to be prepared." England smiled, taking a sip of his tea._

_France glared at him, he went to the Christmas tree and picked up a small odd shaped package from underneath it, shoving it into England's hands, "Zere's your present, enjoy."_

_England looked sceptical as he ripped open the present, looking confused as he held onto a weird pair of scissors, "What's this?"_

_"Zey are for your eyebrows." France said with a smirk, "Eyebrow trimmers."_

_England stared at him, his face going red, "You wanker! I'll have you know I do happen to trim my eyebrows!"_

_"England..." America bit his lip, taking hold of his hand._

_"Not well enough it seems, you still look like two fuzzy caterpillars got stuck to your face." France mocked, snickering slightly as he sat back down next to Canada, who was giving him a dark look._

_"France, you promised me you wouldn't fight with England, it's Christmas."_

_"Yeah come on you guys, stop fighting." America gently rubbed England's back, carefully taking the scissors away from him as he looked like he might use them as a weapon at any moment. England rolled his eyes, crossing his arms as he leant back into America's chest._

_"I know, I'll get us some Christmas cookies I made yesterday." Canada smiled, shifting to the edge of the sofa ready to stand up, "Can you help me up honey?"_

_"I'll get zem Canada." France said as he got up._

_Canada shook his head, "No it's okay, just help me up, I'll be fine." he smiled, holding out his hands to France who carefully hoisted him up, "Thank you." he smiled, wobbling past as he slowly made his way out of the room to the kitchen._

_"Man...he really has gotten fat." America commented as he disappeared from view._

_"You weren't expecting it?" England asked, trying to ignore the dark looks France was giving him._

_"Well I didn't really think about it...I can't imagine Canada fat, he's always been skinny, even when we were kids."_

_"I bet you were so cute as a child." England muttered, snuggling up to him._

_America beamed, cuddling England close, "Aren't I still cute?"_

_"Well I'll have to think about that-" all three jumped suddenly as a loud crash came from down on the hall in the kitchen. In a flash France leapt from the sofa and bolted towards the kitchen, a look of outright panic on his face._

_"Canada are you okay? What'z 'appened?" he raced into the kitchen, staring in shock at his boyfriend who had fallen on his back on the kitchen floor, "Are you okay mon cher?" France bit his lip, kneeling down beside him, gently placing his hands underneath him, trying to get him to sit up._

_Canada sniffed, tears starting to leak from his eyes, "F-France..."_

_France looked worried, he gently placed him back down on the floor, "Mon cher are you 'urt? Do you want me to call an ambulance?"_

_Canada shook his head, tears rapidly falling down his face, "No it's not that it's just..." he sniffed, wiping his eyes, "Oh God I'm so useless!"_

_France furrowed his brows in confusion, gently stroking a hand down his face, "What do you mean?"_

_"I-I can't even get a tin out of the cupboard! Just look what happened!" Canada sobbed, turning away from France._

_"Mon cher...it iz not your fault..." he gently turned his head back to face him._

_"It is! I can't do anything...I can't even stand up for too long without being in pain, I keep needing the bathroom and I'm so God damn fat!" he brought his hands up to his face, sobbing loudly, turning away from his boyfriend again._

_France bit his lip, "Mon cher..." he tried to turn Canada's head towards him again._

_Canada pulled away, "Don't look at me! Why would you want me now?...I'm so ugly." he continued to cry into his hands, curling up on the kitchen floor._

_France gently wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, pulling in close, "Mon cher you are as beautiful as ever..."_

_Canada sniffed, wiping his eyes, "No I'm not, don't lie."_

_"Canada you are pregnant, things like being in pain and needing ze bathroom a lot 'appen...but I would never lie to you, you are pregnant with my child...zerefore you look beautiful to me." he pressed his lips to Canada's cheek, rocking him gently._

_"R-Really?"_

_France nodded, "Oui...now let me 'elp you up." he carefully lifted Canada off the floor, holding him close, "I love you."_

_"I love you too..." Canada whispered softly, feeling slightly embarrassed about his sudden outburst._

_France smiled, reaching into the cupboard for the tin Canada kept the Christmas cookies in, handing it to him, "Next time just ask me to get zem for you okay?"_

_"Are you alright in there?" England called from the other room in concern._

_France took Canada's hand as they made their way back into the living room, "Sorry about that." Canada smiled slightly, still dabbing at his eyes as he handed his brother the tin, "I just had a bit of a moment."_

_England looked sympathetic whilst America wrenched open the cookie tin, "Oooh..." he pulled out a green Christmas tree shaped one, taking a noisy bite, "These are good."_

_Canada smiled, sitting back down beside France who was still looking slightly concerned, "Oh yeah I forgot to ask, how'd your summer exams go?"_

_England and America exchanged a look, "Uhh...well...I passed, lets just leave it at that." America said, laughing slightly, "Smart ass here got like A's in everything."_

_England smirked, blushing slightly, "Yes well I studied."_

_"So did I! Well I tried to...you kept distracting me." he said with a wink, kissing him gently._

_England blushed deeper, gently pushing him away, "Yes well...anyway...hey do you two have a nursery for the kid yet?"_

_Canada nodded, grinning, "Yeah, France did it, it's amazing."_

_"Can I see?" Canada nodded again, attempting to stand up, "No no don't trouble yourself Canada." England held out his hands as he stood, "I'm sure I'll find it."_

_"France can you go and show England please?" Canada asked, settling back down on the sofa. France looked up at the Brit, sighing, but allowed England to follow him as he left the living room and trudged up the stairs to the nursery._

_America bit his lip, waiting until he was sure France and England were out of ear shot before he came around the table and sat next to his brother, looking at him seriously, "So how have you really been bro? Has France been good to you? You can tell me the truth."_

_Canada smiled at America's genuine concern, "America relax...France has been amazing, he's cooked for me everyday and helps me with everything, he's been great."_

_"Really? So...no problems then?"_

_Canada's smile faltered slightly, "...no...none at all."_

_America noticed, raising an eyebrow, "You sure?"_

_"Yep." Canada nodded, avoiding his brother's eyes._

_"You...sounded like you haven't told me something." America watched him carefully, knowing his brother far too well._

_Canada sighed softly, shrugging, "It's nothing really..."_

_America looked at him seriously, "Canada, whatever it is you can tell me, I want to know."_

_"America it's nothing to worry about just..." Canada sighed, playing with the frills on one of the sofa cushions, "France got a little frustrated sometimes..."_

_America stared at him, grabbing hold of his shoulders, "What? Did he hurt you? Did he hit you? Tell me now!" he shook his brother, notes of panic in his voice._

_"America!" Canada prized the American off himself, "It's not like that..."_

_America bit his lip, grabbing hold of his wrists, "Tell me what happened."_

_"It's just...a little while back France started getting stressed out with everything, and I don't blame him." he sighed, leaning back against the sofa, "...it was getting really hard for us."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well...cause it's just the two of us, I'd need him there all the time, and all that time he was so sweet to me..." Canada smiled slightly, "...but eventually it just starting getting to him."_

_America looked confused, "What did?"_

_"The stress, the worry...I think he only then realised how real this whole thing is." he placed a hand on his bump, rubbing it gently, "...until recently he's been acting like it was all a big fantasy...and he really liked cooking for me and cuddling me and bathing me..." Canada smiled fondly, drifting off into thought, "...but then...something just snapped in his mind and he had a few...episodes."_

_"What did he do?" America said, panicking again, pulling up Canada's sleeves, looking for any evidence of bruises, "Did he hurt you?"_

_"No!" Canada pulled his arms away from his brother, "France would never lay a finger on me in that way! You know he wouldn't...he just...he used to..." Canada sighed, "...disappear."_

_"Disappear?" America stared at him, "For how long?"_

_"...most of the night."_

_"Oh my God..." America looked at him in shock, "...do you think he'd...I mean do you think he cheated on you?"_

_"I did at first...that's what upset me the most, he'd come back in the early hours of the morning, I'd ask who he was with but he'd just tell me it wasn't like that...but he wouldn't tell me what he was doing." Canada's voice got softer as he thought back to that painful memory, waking up at around four in the morning to see France only just got home, the thought of not knowing what he was up to, and who with was too much to take._

_"Do you know what he was doing?"_

_"He went walking."_

_"Walking?"_

_"Yeah, the stress just got to him, he needed some time alone to clear his head."_

_America wrinkled his forehead in confusion, "Why didn't he just tell you that's what he was doing in the first place?"_

_Canada shrugged, "He said he didn't want me to take it personally."_

_"Did you?"_

_"Not really, he's always been a guy who likes some alone time, we all do...and I understand that, I don't mind that he has to get away from it all for a while, be by himself...as long as he comes back." Canada sighed, thinking back to those nights when he stayed up for hours, waiting for him, "...you know...there was always a very small part of me that was worried he might never come back..."_

_"So he wasn't doing anything then?" America asked sceptically, gently patting his back._

_"No, just going for walks."_

_America sighed, rubbing his temples, he knew what France was like, "Canada-"_

_"America." Canada interrupted, "I trust France completely...he'd never cheat on me."_

_"Okay...if you're sure." America still didn't look thoroughly convinced._

_"I'm positive...oh and by the way." Canada bit his lip, not sure whether or not it was a delicate subject to bring up, "I'm sorry about what happened with your president."_

_America was silent for a moment, slowly shaking his head, "...he was such an ass."_

_"I can't believe he put a hit out on England!" Canada said, shaking his head in disbelief._

_"Asshole." America grumbled bitterly, remembering watching in horror as his boyfriend's car was blown up, thankfully not with the Brit inside, "...I don't care, my new ones a lot more understanding, he likes England."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah he invites him over whenever he invites me over, he accepts us, it's great." America smiled, so glad to be rid of his homophobic asshole of a leader._

_"Wait so he's your president now?"_

_"Not quite yet, he will be though, next month, there's no way anyone would vote for the other guy." America laughed slightly, hugging Canada,_

_"Anyway, it really is great to see you bro, I'm really glad you and France are working out okay."_

_Canada smiled, hugging him back, "Thanks, I'm glad too."_

_"Hey...can I have another cookie?"_

**_~0~_**

_England stepped into the nursery, gazing around at the soft, colourful room, a smile playing on his lips, "Oh wow...it's beautiful..." he whispered softly, his feet practically bouncing on the carpet it was so soft. The walls were light yellow decorated with butterflies and birds that had been delicately painted on, the curtains were a powder blue and the cradle a soft pink. Toys and teddies were showered in each and every corner of the room and there was a gentle rocking chair right by the bookshelf, all ready stacked full of bedtime stories. England smiled, wandering over to the cradle, gazing down at the tiny blankets all folded up and ready for the arrival of the child, "France...did you do all this?"_

_France followed him inside, "Oui, I painted ze room and picked out all ze furniture."_

_"It's really amazing..." England gently touched the mobile that hung above the cradle, the plastic maple leaves spinning around._

_France smiled, joining him beside the cradle, "Merci...I just hope it's enough."_

_"Are you kidding me?" England looked at him in surprise, "France this all looks perfect."_

_France sighed, leaning against the cradle, "...iz it though..." he said softly, more talking to himself than to the Brit._

_England quirked an eyebrow, "Are you okay?"_

_"Oui I just...all zis..." he indicated to the room, "Just...overwhelming."_

_"Well yes, having a child is overwhelming." England agreed, gently tapping the mobile again._

_France sighed again, speaking softly, "I feel I 'ave already failed."_

_England stopped, slowly looking at the downhearted Frenchman, "What do you mean?"_

_"England..." France bit his lip, not liking to admitting anything to England but not having anywhere else to turn, "...a while ago I let Canada down."_

_England raised his eyebrows, "What'd you do?"_

_"I just..." France sighed, placing his hands on the back of his head on top of his Santa hat, "...I 'ad a break down, I 'ad to get away from all zis."_

_"Get away..." England echoed his words, staring at him in shock, "You mean you left him?"_

_"No...well only for ze night, I 'ad to go and think, get myself together." France sighed, running his hands down his face._

_England looked around awkwardly, trying to think of something reassuring to say, "Well...you came back right?" France nodded, "Well then you didn't let him down..." England said softly, gently patting his shoulder._

_"I feel as though I 'ave..." France whispered softly, biting his lip, a lump forming in his throat, "...ze baby iz not even born yet and I already can't 'andle it..."_

_England stared at him, never having seen the Frenchman this way before, "France..." he placed his hands on his shoulders, turning him to face him, "...you can handle anything."_

_"England..." France looked away from the Brit, tears starting to form in his eyes, "I know I seem all confident and prepared, but ze truth iz...I'm terrified."_

_"It's normal to be worried."_

_"I'm so ashamed of myself..." France whispered, a tears slowly making its way down his cheek, "I walked out on my pregnant boyfriend..."_

_"Only for the night though right?"_

_"I've done it a few times..."_

_"But you always come back." England said reassuringly, reaching up to wipe France's tear away with his sleeve._

_"Oui...but I don't know why I do it in ze first place." France let out a shuddering sigh, "I love Canada...but I'm so afraid."_

_"Of what?"_

_"Of being a papa...what if I'm no good at it? What if ze child hates me?" France bit his lip, more tears starting to cascade down his face, "What if...what if I walk out again?" he finished in a whisper._

_England bit his lip, feeling a pang of guilt, "France...that book I gave you...it was just a joke, you're going to be a great father."_

_France sniffed, wiping his eyes, "How can you be sure?"_

_England smirked slightly, never expecting him to say what he was about to say, "Because even though you're an arse to me, you're sweet and kind and caring to Canada, and it'll be the same with your child...you'll know how to take care of it when it comes along, and it'll love you." he smiled, squeezing his shoulders encouragingly._

_France's bottom lip trembled, eyes leaking again, "...what about...walking out?"_

_England looked at him, blinking slowly, "Do you want to walk out on Canada?"_

_"No." France whispered._

_"Then you won't, if you love him you'll stay...and you'll get through it together." he gave France a reassuring smile, then did something he never thought he would ever do in his life...he stepped forward and pulled his nemesis into a hug. France stiffened slightly before relaxing into the embrace, hugging England back, crying softly onto his shoulder for a moment before pulling away, getting his emotions under control._

_"Thank you England..." he sniffed, smiling at the Brit, "And just so you know...your eyebrows are not zat bad."_

_England smirked, following France over to the door, "Thanks...I do trim them you know." France laughed slightly as he and England made their way back to the living room where they found Canada trying to wrestle the cookie tin out of America's grasp._

_"Dude let go!" America said with his mouthful of cookies, trying to reach for another._

_"America you've almost eaten them all!" Canada pushed America away, glaring at him._

_England sighed, "America we're having Christmas dinner soon, don't spoil your appetite."_

_"Speaking of which, I better go check on ze turkey."_

_"I'll help." Canada smiled, holding out his hand to France as he let go of the tin._

_France smiled, gently pulling him up, holding him close, "I would love zat..." he kissed him gently, slowly dancing with him into the kitchen._

_America grinned, shoving the rest of the cookies into his mouth from the tin once they left the room, crumbs scattering all over the place "What took you two so long?"_

_"Just talking." England smiled, climbing into America's lap, brushing off the crumbs from around his mouth, "He and Canada really are going to be alright aren't they?"_

_"Hell yeah, those two are solid." America grinned, kissing him gently, "They're gonna be just fine..."_

_England smirked, "You taste like icing."_

_America laughed, cuddling him close, "I know...man...it's so great we get to spend Christmas together like a family."_

_"Yeah...it's really lovely."_

_America nodded, kissing him again, "I wonder what everyone else is doing for Christmas..."_

_Christmas at Italy's house_

_Italy sat up, a big smile plastered on his face, bubbling with excitement, he looked beside him and saw that Germany was still fast asleep. He'd always be the one to be woken up by his boyfriend, but it was Christmas morning, and he couldn't be lazy on Christmas. The sun was just starting to poke through his curtains, lighting up Italy's bedroom which was heavily decorated in tinsel and other sparkly things. It was bright and early, Italy knew Germany wouldn't want to be disturbed, they were up late last night, but he couldn't help it, he was too excited about Christmas! "Germany..." Italy said softly, gently prodding him in the side. The German grunted softly but didn't wake. Italy giggled slightly, climbing on top of his chest, "Wakey wakey Germany..."_

_The German yawned, blinking slowly as he woke, "Morning..." he mumbled sleepily, hugging close the weight on his chest._

_"Ve..." Italy smiled, snuggling close to him, "Merry Christmas Germany!"_

_Germany smirked slightly, pressing a soft kiss to Italy's forehead, "Merry Christmas Italy." Italy beamed, sitting up on top of Germany, gently playing with his black tank top, Germany chuckled slightly, "You okay?"_

_"I'm excited!" Italy grinned, clapping his hands together as he bounced up and down slightly on the German, "I love Christmas!"_

_Germany smiled, closing his eyes briefly, wrapping his arms around Italy's waist, "...it is nice." Italy beamed, continuing to bounce slightly on top of Germany, tugging playfully at his shirt, Germany opened his eyes and took one look at the grin on Italy's face, looking down at him expectantly, he smirked, "You want your present now don't you?"_

_Italy giggled slightly, "...maybe."_

_Germany rolled his eyes playfully, reaching down by the side of the bed, "I might have a present for you..." he smirked at the little squeals of excitement Italy was making as the German pulled out a carefully wrapped box from underneath the bed, complete with a ribbon on top, "Merry Christmas Italy."_

_"Yay!" Italy beamed, tugging at the bow before stripping the box of its paper, ripping open the cardboard box to reveal a blue helmet, "Oooh..." Italy pulled it on, buckling it under his chin, it fit perfectly, "Grazie Germany!" he grinned, despite being incredibly confused by the present._

_Germany laughed slightly, reaching for another, much smaller box, "Maybe this will help." Italy ripped off the paper and opened the little velvet box to reveal a key, he still looked confused, Germany sighed, "Italy your present is outside."_

_Italy tilted his head to the side in confusion, he climbed off his boyfriend and rushed to the window, pressing his face against the cold glass to get a proper look at what was in his front drive. It was a beautiful, brand new, blue shiny scooter, with a red ribbon wrapped around the seat. Italy stared at it in silence for a few moments before he jumped up in excitement, "Germany got me a scooter!" he squealed, racing out of the bedroom and practically falling down the stairs in his haste._

_Germany smirked, slowly climbing out of bed and going to the window, watching his love race out into the snow, without any shoes on, and jump onto the scooter, squealing and clapping his hands together. Germany chuckled slightly as he watched, counting down the seconds until Italy realised how cold it was and came back inside. It didn't take long, Italy ran back inside and upstairs to their room, Germany turned to face him, a smile playing on his lips, "You like it then?"_

_Italy beamed, throwing himself into Germany's arms, "I love it! Grazie graize graize graize! I love you Germany!"_

_Germany smirked, cuddling him close, "I'm glad...und I love you too." he gently removed Italy's helmet so he could kiss his forehead. Italy smiled, nuzzling into him as they stood by the bedroom window, watching the snow drift past. Germany eventually let go of him, placing the helmet back in the half destroyed box as Italy delved under the bed for something._

_"I got you your present Germany!" he scrambled around for a while longer before he emerged, slightly dusty, and stood back up, holding out an envelope to his boyfriend, "Open open open!"_

_Germany shook his head fondly, carefully opening the envelope and taking out a beautiful, handcrafted card, decorated with hearts and roses, Germany blushed slightly, opening it up and taking out two tickets, he squinted to read the small writing but couldn't quite make it out without his __glasses on, "What is it?"_

_Italy smiled, wrapping his arms around Germany's neck, "You better be free this May Germany."_

_"Why where are we going?"_

_"We're spending a weekend in Venice together, in a pretty hotel! We're going to see all the pretty sights and we can go on a gondola ride together!"_

_Germany slowly looked at Italy, biting his lip slightly, "Italy..." he wrapped his arms tight around his lover, pulling him into a deep kiss, threading his fingers into Italy's hair._

_Italy smiled against Germany's lips, slowly pulling away, "You like?"_

_Germany smirked, nodding, "I love."_

_Italy beamed, cuddling him close, "Yay...it's going to be fun!"_

_Germany kissed him again gently before letting go of him, "It will...Italy I hate to ruin such a nice moment but I really need to use za bathroom." he said slightly awkwardly as he went to the door._

_Italy giggled slightly, "Okay, I'll get dressed."_

_Germany nodded to Italy as he quickly made his way to the bathroom, growling slightly in frustration as the door was locked, "Romano are you in there?"_

_"Go away bastard!" came the snarky reply from the other side._

_Germany sighed irritably, "Romano, I woke up an hour ago to use za bathroom and you were still in there!"_

_"Go away! This isn't your house!"_

_"What are you doing in there?" Germany slammed his fist on the door, he really needed to use the bathroom and it was stressing him out._

_"I'm fixing my hair! Go away!" Romano yelled from inside the bathroom._

_Germany stared at the door, shaking his head, "That takes over an hour?"_

_"It's sticking up funnily! I'm trying to fix it!"_

_Germany growled slightly, rubbing his temples, "But why does that matter? No ones going to see you if we're staying here all day!"_

_"Fuck you that's why!" Romano snapped._

_Germany sighed in frustration, leaning against the doorframe, Italy poked his head out of the bedroom door, looking at the German questioningly, "I don't know why he wants to fix his hair so badly..."_

_"I know why!" Italy sang happily, "It's because Spain's coming over!"_

_Both Italy and Germany jumped as the bathroom door was suddenly swung open and a red faced Romano stormed out, glaring at them as he went past, "Don't say a word." he grumbled, still trying to fix his oddly shaped hair curl. Italy giggled slightly, retreating back into the bedroom to finish getting dressed, Germany shook his head as he finally got access to the bathroom. "Oh yeah!" Romano snarled, turning to yell at the bathroom door, "Last night I could hear you two going at it! Want to keep it down next time?"_

_Germany blushed, cringing slightly, Italy started giggling again, "No problem fratello!"_

**_~0~_**

_Once everyone was dressed and washed all three found themselves sat together in the living room on Christmas morning. Italy was arranging the presents under the tree for a third time, occasionally giving each one a shake to work out what it was, Germany was lounged back on the sofa, reading the newspaper and Romano was sat opposite him, glancing at the clock every few seconds. Germany noticed, smirking slightly, "You know, just because you keep checking za time doesn't mean Spain's going to arrive any quicker."_

_Romano glared at him, grabbing a cushion a hurling it at the German, "Shut up!"_

_Italy giggled slightly, "Romano likes Spain!"_

_"Go to hell!" Romano growled, face going bright red._

_Germany chuckled slightly, it was kind of nice to be the one making Romano uncomfortable for a change, "Italy?"_

_"Yes Germany?"_

_"Did you remember to post Japan's presents over?"_

_Italy nodded, climbing into Germany's lap on the sofa, "Yep! I did it last night."_

_Germany smiled, gently pecking his lips, "Good..."_

_Romano glared at them, looking around the sofa for something else to throw when the doorbell suddenly went. He tried to look casual as he rushed towards the front door, still bright red as Italy started giggling again. Romano pulled open the door, cursing himself slightly as there was a soft fluttering in his chest when he saw his Spaniard standing there, a big grin on his face, "Hola!"_

_"Ciao Spain-...what is that on your head?" Romano furrowed his brows at the green plant that appeared to be hanging from Spain's noggin._

_"Mistletoe headband!" Spain said, laughing slightly, stepping closer to Romano so they were directly underneath it, "You're under the mistletoe! We have to kiss now!" Romano blushed heavily, eyes darting around in case Italy or Germany might be watching before allowing Spain to lean forward and kiss him, softly pushing his fingers through Romano's hair, "I missed you."_

_Romano cringed, looking away, "...I missed you too." he grumbled slightly. Spain beamed, taking his hand as he was tugged into the living room._

_"Hola you two!" Spain beamed, waving at them both._

_Italy got up to hug the Spaniard, reaching up to flick his headband, "Ciao Spain! Oooh mistletoe! Do we have to kiss now?"_

_"NO!" both Romano and Germany spoke, for once both agreeing on something as they grabbed their respective partners and pulled them apart hurriedly, Italy giggled slightly, pushing Germany back down onto the sofa so he could sit on his lap. Spain beamed, sitting beside them and holding out his arms to Romano, who glared at him before taking his seat opposite them all._

_"Spain did you bring presents?" Italy asked excitedly, clapping his hands. Germany rolled his eyes, picking up his newspaper again._

_"Sì!" Spain beamed, delving into his bag he took out two identical presents, and handed them to Italy and Romano, "You have to open them together!" Romano raised an eyebrow as he, like Italy, began to shed the presents of their wrapping paper, revealing two identical woolly jumpers, one red with an 'R' knitted into it, and the other blue with a 'V' knitted into it. "Aren't they cute?" Spain grinned, biting his knuckles to stop from squealing, "Put them on put them on!"_

_Italy pulled his on immediately, giggling slightly, "I love it Spain!"_

_Romano glared at the offending garment, "I'll wear it later."_

_"No you have to now! I want to get a picture of you two together!" Spain bounded over to him, trying to pull the jumper over his head, "We're under the mistletoe again..." he said with a grin, leaning forward._

_Romano glared at him, "Take that stupid thing off your head!" he snapped, pulling on the jumper, crossing his arms moodily._

_Spain squealed slightly, clapping his hands together, "Romano you look so cute! Stand next to Italy!" Romano grumbled slightly as his brother came and pulled him up, hugging him sideways as Spain pulled out his camera and snapped a picture of them together, "Awww...Germany you join the picture!"_

_"No way!" Romano scowled at him, moving far away from where the camera was pointing, Spain frowned._

_Germany pulled himself up off the sofa and went to hug Italy from behind, "Alright, take the picture." he tried his best to smile, gently whispering in Italy's ear, "...you look adorable."_

_"Ve..." Italy beamed, cuddling him close as the picture was taken._

_"Awww..." Spain grinned as he looked at the photo on his camera, "Germany can you take one of me and Romano?"_

_Germany nodded, taking the camera as Spain went and attempted to cuddle Romano, "Don't be so girly." Romano growled, grabbing the headband and pulling it off Spain's head._

_"Smile." Germany held up the camera, Spain leant in quickly and kissed Romano's cheek as the camera flashed and the picture was taken. Romano blushed heavily, rubbing the spot on his cheek where he was kissed, "That was nice." Germany said with a smirk, checking out the picture._

_Romano glared at him, once everyone had settled back down on the sofas around the tree he grabbed a present from underneath it and handed it to Germany, "Merry Christmas potato bastard."_

_Germany slowly took the present, one eyebrow raised, "...thank you Romano." he waited until Romano was distracted before he leant over to Spain and muttered quietly to him, "Is it safe to open?"_

_"No, don't open it, just burn it when you get the chance..." Spain said quietly back, eyeing the present anxiously. Germany nodded his thanks, dropping it down the back of the sofa before anyone could say anything._

_A little while later once the rest of the presents were opened, the doorbell chimed again and they all looked up curiously, not expecting anymore visitors. Italy went to answer it, beaming when he saw two familiar faces, "Japan! Greece!"_

_Japan smiled, bowing, "Merry Christmas Italy."_

_Italy threw his arms around the Asian, hugging him tightly, "What are you doing here?"_

_Japan tensed slightly, awkwardly patting the Italian's back, "We came to see you for Christmas."_

_"Who is it Italy?" Germany called, looking surprised when Japan and Greece were lead by Italy into the living room, "Hallo Japan, merry Christmas."_

_Japan smiled, "Merry Christmas." he held out a large Christmas gift bag, "Greece and I thought we should come and give you your presents in person."_

_"That's very nice of you Japan." Germany smiled, taking the bag from Japan, "We sent yours over last night, had we known you'd be here we would have left them here." Greece raised an eyebrow at the way Italy was staring at him, his trademark cat hanging from his shoulder, he slowly prized the cat off himself and pushed it into Italy's hands, who beamed and cuddled it close._

_"Are you all enjoying your Christmas?" Japan asked, looking curiously at the Spaniard who was trying to coax Romano into his lap._

_"Sì! It's so much fun Japan! How's your Christmas going?" Italy asked, stroking the cat down its back, it purring softly in his arms._

_"Good as well, Greece and I were just on our way back to my house for lunch." Japan smiled, blushing slightly as Greece took his hand, "We should probably go, but it was good to see you all again."_

_"You could always stay und have lunch with us." Germany suggested, ignoring the angry grumbles from Romano that there wasn't enough space as he wandered past into the kitchen to get some coffee._

_Japan smiled, "That is nice of you but there is no need." he gave Greece's hand a squeeze, "I will see you all at the academy soon."_

_"Ja we'll see you then, have a great Christmas." Germany shook both their hands before Italy showed them to the door, hugging them both in turn before they left. He was about to shut the door behind them when the cat he was holding leapt from his arms and chased after Greece._

_Italy frowned as he shut the door, "Germany can I have a kitty?" he asked as he climbed into the German's lap again._

_Germany sighed, "Maybe next year." he pressed a kiss to his forehead. Italy smiled, leaning up to kiss his boyfriend properly, holding him close as their lips collided together softly._

_"Ew." Romano snarled rudely as he came back in, placing a tray of mugs of coffee onto the table._

_"Aww it's cute." Spain cooed, clapping his hands together as Germany and Italy continued to kiss, their hands starting to explore each other's hair._

_"It's disgusting." Romano glared at them, throwing a spoon at Germany's head, "Not in my house you bastard!"_

_Germany sighed deeply, pulling away from Italy, rubbing the side of his head where he was struck by the spoon. Spain looked at him sympathetically, leaning over to mutter in his ear, "Do you want me to keep him occupied for a while?"_

_Germany looked at Spain pleadingly, "If you wouldn't mind..."_

_Spain gave him a knowing smile, reaching for the coffee Romano had made him, he took a sip and immediately spat it out, "Romano! This is disgusting! I asked for milk in my coffee you JERK!" he slammed the mug down hard on the table before slapping his boyfriend across the face. Germany and Italy looked confused and slightly shocked at Spain's sudden outburst until they suddenly realised why he'd done it._

_Romano stared at Spain, eyes narrowing dangerously, his cheek stinging, "You, get upstairs, in my room, right now." he grabbed the front of Spain's shirt and dragged him up the stairs, whilst desperately trying to rid himself of his woolly jumper._

_Italy giggled slightly, "What was that about?" he asked as he heard Romano's bedroom door slam shut._

_Germany shook his head, "It doesn't matter, we can have some alone time here now, come here you..." he pulled him close, wrapping his arms around his waist, moulding their lips together once more. He kissed him deeply, his tongue slowly making its way into Italy's mouth, pulling him closer. Italy shivered, pushing his fingers through Germany's blonde locks as they kissed passionately on the sofa. The kiss was only broken when they both heard the sound of squeaking mattress springs come from upstairs, Germany cringed, pulling away, "On second thought...why don't we go und take your new scooter for a test ride?"_

_Italy grinned, "Yay!" he jumped up off the sofa, "I'm driving!" he grabbed Germany's hand, trying to race to the door._

_"Italy, Italy..." Germany held him still, looking at him seriously, "Italy...you can drive us okay? But you have to promise me you'll drive like a sane person."_

_Italy giggled, kissing the tip of Germany's nose, "Don't worry Germany! I'm a really careful driver!" somehow, the German didn't feel reassured._

_Christmas at the academy_

_China smiled softly, gazing outside at the once vibrant, colourful gardens, now icy and dark as the winter cold had pushed summer to one side, and banished the school into a gloomy haze. It didn't depress the Asian though, the opposite really, he loved the sight of it all, the grey sky, frozen trees, icy fields...there was something soothing about winter, as long as he was watching from a distance, and not in the cold. He perched himself on the window ledge, softly breathing onto the cold glass, creating mist, in which he drew the shape of a heart. It was never usually a heart, it fact he'd always found drawing on windows a bit tedious, but Christmas reminded him of love...as did someone else in particular._

_China closed his eyes for a moment, just listening. He could hear silence, with the occasional footsteps in the distance. The school had never seemed so quiet. It always was this time of year. Very few students chose to stay at the academy over the holidays, only the ones who had didn't have much of a family to go home to. China on the other hand, just loved the tranquillity of it all, especially on Christmas day, when most of the students who did stay behind decide to return home, even if only to come back a day later. The Asian wasn't big on Christmas, he enjoyed it of course, it was very beautiful, but it wasn't something he got really excited about, he was quite content to spend Christmas doing what he would be doing any normal day._

_"Hello China." China smiled, opening his eyes to see Russia standing over him, having crept over unnoticed, he always wondered how Russia walked so silently._

_"Hi Russia..." he smiled, patting the windowsill for him to sit down, he was tempted to wish him a merry Christmas, but the Russian didn't do Christmas, and it would seem a strange thing to say to him._

_Russia sat down, gazing out of the window like China had been doing, "There's not much snow here, just ice."_

_China nodded, gently touching the icy cold glass, "I like the ice, it makes everything look pretty."_

_Russia nodded, gently placing his hand on top of China's on the window, "You're pretty."_

_China blushed slightly, "Thank you..." he looked away, he still wasn't used to the Russian openingly complimenting him in such ways, even though he did it frequently._

_Russia sighed softly, "Why is this holiday such a big deal?"_

_"I don't know...although I do rather enjoy it."_

_Russia shook his head, "I don't."_

_"I know...but you have to admit, some of it is appealing." China said softly, lacing his fingers with Russia's._

_"Such as?"_

_China bit his lip, looking around the library for some sort of inspiration, there was a Christmas tree and plenty of decorations, but knew this meant nothing to the Russia. Then he tilted his head up and saw something dangling above their heads, "That." he said softly, pointing to it._

_Russia looked up, "What is it?"_

_China smiled, "Mistletoe."_

_Russia still seemed confused, "What's it for?"_

_"Well...it's decoration, but when two people are under the mistletoe, they have to kiss." China smiled shyly, blushing slightly as Russia gazed at him, "...it's a Western thing."_

_Russia blinked slowly, looking up at the mistletoe then back at China, "We're under it."_

_"I know." China said softly, gently squeezing his hand._

_Russia smiled, slowly leaning forward and pressing their lips together in a soft kiss, delicately brushing his fingers through his long hair. China smiled against his lips, resting his hands against his shoulders as they kissed. When they eventually broke, Russia gazed into China's eyes, smiling softly, "Merry Christmas China."_

_"Merry Christmas Russia."_

**~0~**

England was fast asleep in America's arms, it'd been almost two hours since they'd arrived at the hospital and it was a long, agonizing wait. America was close to falling asleep himself but willed himself to stay awake, not wanting to miss anything. Just as he was about to doze off, a doctor gently tapped him on the shoulder, glancing down at a chart. "Are you England and America?" he asked.

America sat up, gently shaking his sleeping boyfriend, "Yeah that's us."

He smiled, "Your brother Canada 'as 'ad a 'ealthy baby girl and if you would like to follow me I will take you to zeir room."

America grinned, "Oh my God, England wake up!" he shook the Brit again.

"Huh wha..." England looked around blearily as he woke, forgetting where he was for a moment.

America gently lifted him to his feet, squeezing his hand excitedly, "England they've had the kid! It's a girl..."

England still looked slightly dazed before America's words sank it, "A girl? Aww...can we see her?"

"Zis way." the doctor motioned for them to follow him down the long corridor and into a lift. America couldn't stop bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement the whole time in the lift, holding on tightly to England's hand. After what seemed like an age it came to a halt and they were taken down another long corridor, the doctor checked his chart for the right room number, coming to a stop outside a door, "It iz zis one, I'll leave you to your business." he smiled before retreating back down the way they came, leaving America and England left stood outside the closed door, hearts pounding nervously in anticipation.

"Oh my God...here we go." America bit his lip, slowly pushing open the door, both holding their breath for what they were about to see.

Canada was sat up in the hospital bed, his rounded stomach non-apparent, his usual skinny body replaced it. Tears were rolling down his cheeks but they were tears of joy, his hair was drenched and sticking to his face but he looked like he couldn't care less. France was at his bedside, tears rolling down his own face, he looked stressed, worried and tired but most of all overjoyed. He was gazing down at Canada's arms, which were gently cradling a tiny baby girl. France looked up as England and America slowly approached the bed, but still made sure to keep some distance, not wanting to over crowd them. France wiped his eyes, smiling at them both, "She's so beautiful..." he whispered softly.

America bit his lip, willing himself not to cry, beside him England was already gone, tears cascading down his face. Canada gently lifted the tiny baby so they could get a closer look. She had a delicately rounded face, a smattering of soft blonde locks and the most beautiful deep blue eyes. France leant forwards, softly pressing a kiss to her forehead, Canada held her out to him, "You hold her..."

France looked unsure, worried he might hurt such a precious thing, he very carefully took her from him, holding her close, "She's perfect..." he whispered, holding her with one arm he reached up his other hand to gently stroke the side of her tiny face. She reached up her tin hand and took hold of France's finger, squeezing tightly. France bit his lip, more tears making their way down his face as he gazed at his beautiful daughter, "Hello...I'm your papa..."

Canada smiled, reaching up to gently trace his fingers down France's face, "France...she's so beautiful."

France nodded, carefully handing her back to him, still with his finger caught in her strong grip, "She iz...what shall we name her?"

Canada bit his lip, gazing down at his sweet angel, "I don't know...what do you think we should call her?"

"Well..." he leant close to Canada, softly kissing the side of his head, "She iz French...and Canadian..."

Canada nodded, realising what France was getting at, "We'll call her...Quebec."

France smiled, pecking his boyfriend's lips, "Quebec...it's perfect."

At the foot of the bed America and England stood hand in hand, both watching the scene in front of them, England still crying silently as America bit down hard on his bottom lip to stop himself. Eventually France took Quebec from Canada again and carefully carried her over to them, "Would you like to 'old her?"

America nodded immediately, holding out his arms, France looked unsure but carefully handed her over. England made sure to stand close just in case but America was unbelievably careful, making sure she was safe and secure in his arms, "Hey there..." he whispered softly, gently rocking her, "I'm your uncle America." he smiled, holding her close, not being able to help the tears that made their way down his face.

England gently wiped them for him, gazing down at the little girl, "She's so cute."

France resumed his place by Canada's side, kissing him gently, running his fingers through his sodden hair, "Canada I am so proud of you mon cher."

"Really?"

"Oui...you dealt with ze pregnancy ze whole nine months, put up with me and now you've given birth to our beautiful little girl...I'm just so proud of you, I love you so much." he kissed him again, their tears mingling together as they rolled down their faces.

"France..." Canada pulled away softly, "...your phones going."

"Hm?" France reached into his back pocket and took out his ringing phone, he excused himself and left the room for a moment to answer it.

"Canada I'm so pleased for you." England said, wiping his eyes as he carefully handed the baby back to him."

"Same here bro, you've got a beautiful girl there, and I promise me and England will be the best uncles in the world!"

Canada smiled, cradling her close, "Thanks you guys, it means a lot that you're here." he gently rocked Quebec as she slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep, "I just want to get her home and settled in...we'll be a proper family."

A few minutes later France slowly made his way back into the room, a look of shock on his face, "What is it France?" England asked.

France slowly shook his head, in a daze, "Zat was Italy...he's pregnant."

"He's WHAT?" all three of them spoke, staring at him in disbelief.

"Is Germany staying with him?" Canada asked in concern.

France nodded, "Oui, but perhaps not for a while...he's gone back to Berlin and iz in hiding."

America wrinkled his brows in confusion, "Hiding from what?"

"Romano...he's got a shot gun."

**~The End~**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh wow, I don't really know what to put now, except perhaps...Oh My God! How long was that? XD Really sorry to anyone who attempted to read that in one sitting<strong>

**Anywho, this is offically the end, I really hope you've enjoyed reading it :) I sure have loved writing it, and all your lovely reviews which just fill me with rainbows and unicorns and flying bunnies...**

**I'll definitely be writing more Hetalia in the future, and probably another long, many chapter story at some point as well, I do love the suspense of them!**

**Thank you to everyone who has favourited, reviewed or just read along :) I hope the ending lived up to the expectations XD I love you all :D**

**And as always, reviews are love :)**


	16. Second Sequel

**Hey all, just a quick note to say, due to popular demand, I will once again be writing another sequel XD**

**However while I was considering calling it Hetalia Academy III, I've decided to be a little more creative and come up with a brand new title for this story focussing on Italy's Mpreg**

**So to anyone who loves this story and wants it to continue I have just posted the first chapter of 'Love's Aftermath' (inventive huh?)**

**Hope you'll all stick around for it :) Love you guys!**

**Hannah x**


End file.
